The Ultimate Sacrifice
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Sometimes love isn't enough for happily ever after. Sometimes the greatest love stories require sacrifices- however painful. And it is these sacrifice's that make this love story so epic. Hameron.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**SUMMARY: Sometimes love isn't enough for happily ever after. Sometimes the greatest love stories require sacrifices- however painful. And it is these sacrifice's that make this love story so epic. **

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Ok, so here is another story! I don't do this very often, but I'm actually beginning to post this before I write it. That's because I have no idea how it's going to end! I have a few ideas, but I don't know which one I'm going with. A few things about this story: **

**1. My AN at the end of "Cameron's Choice" says this was inspired by a certain scene of "Beauty and the Beast". That is true. **

**2. There may be a few references in this to 2009 pop culture, but all my stories are set with the original team. Because I like it that way.**

**3. if anyone wants to help with an ending, I'm all ears. I'm writing chapter 12 now, I have up to 20 planned. I'm posting this now coz I go back to uni next week and may have less time to write. **

**4. I hope this chapter doesn't go too fast. The thing is, this story is all about a certain point around chapters 13-20, so the before is just building up the relationship. I'm trying to be different and make this very realistic, but I may make mistakes as I've never been in a relationship. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

To this day, House had to admit he had no idea exactly how he and Cameron had moved from colleagues to- if you really wanted to label it- 'boyfriend and girlfriend'.

The best House could understand was that one weekend in May, he had been dismayed and slightly distraught when his TV suddenly died.

Now, even at the best of times this was a dilemma, but when House was getting ready to sit down for the season finale of _One Tree Hill, _this was a disaster second only to the apocalypse.

House's first instinct was to go to Wilson's apartment and commandeer the control over his best friend's TV; until he recalled that Wilson was in Philadelphia with Cuddy for an oncology conference, in the dual attempt of learning the results of some clinical trials for cancer treatment being run in Ohio, and seeking out some potential new donors for PPTH.

Ordinarily, House had no qualms about letting himself into Wilson's apartment during his absence, but considering Wilson had been gone for three days and wasn't due back for another week (he was going to visit his brother and his wife after the conference finished), House doubted there would be much, if any, food at Wilson's place and food was a must for House at any time, especially when watching TV.

So he was left with few options but to forsake his show, or subject himself to the company of one his employees for an hour to watch _One Tree Hill _at their place.

After careful analysis and deliberation about which of his fellow's was mostly likely to have cable, food, and would be the least annoying to spend an evening with; House turned up at Cameron's apartment and promptly invited himself in.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Cameron said in exasperation as House plopped himself down on her couch, seizing the remote whilst looking around her apartment in interest.

"Would I kid about _One Tree Hill?_" House replied, his face serious. "Besides, I'm assuming you were already planning on watching it anyway. It's on the right channel."

Cameron _had_ been about to watch it anyway, but was hoping to do so in privacy, her pyjamas and with a large bowl of chocolate ice-cream.

House, for his part, was pleased with his choice to substitute Wilson's company for Cameron. Cameron, unlike Wilson, actually liked _One Tree Hill, _and didn't whine and criticise the show whilst House was trying to watch. After the first ad break, she supplied him with chocolate ice-cream and soda, and they actually had pleasant, albeit slightly awkward, conversation during the commercials about the plot.

House moaned dramatically as the episode ended. "Dammit. I _hate _summer! There's nothing anything on TV but crap!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Poor baby. That's when you watch all your DVD's and have marathons."

House grimaced. He actually wasn't a big DVD buyer, preferring to spend his money on books, music and well... PSP games. When Cameron took their empty bowls into the kitchen to wash up, House stood up, stretched and went to investigate the many shelves of Cameron's books and DVD's in her living room.

"You have all the seasons of _One Tree Hill!" _he yelped as Cameron returned, and she looked amused at his excitement.

"Yes. Well, all the ones out so far," she corrected him, but House shushed her.

"_Scrubs, Buffy, Angel, Mad About You, Frasier, Cheers, FRIENDS, ER, CSI..._ Ok, I'm going to be borrowing about... most of these," House informed her and Cameron snorted.

"Like hell you are."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

She smiled sweetly. "I know you, _and_ I'm friends with Wilson. You have a habit of borrowing and not returning. So no, you're not borrowing my DVD's."

House pouted. "You're mean."

"You'll live," Cameron retorted. "I'm sure you'll work something out, being a genius and all."

House's idea of 'working something out' was very different from Cameron's. A knock on the door of her apartment the next night, revealed House, once again on her doorstep.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"You said I couldn't borrow them, not that I couldn't watch them," House informed her. "So, this way, I'm entertained and you can unclench," he said lightly, whilst simultaneously putting season one of _One Tree Hill _into her DVD player.

Cameron sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very tired as she reluctantly closed her apartment door. She wasn't sure who she wished was on the other side of it more, House or herself.

House sat down on the middle cushion of her couch and looked up at her expectantly.

"You're not even going to offer me anything to eat? Coffee, sandwich, ice-cream? Jeez- here I always picked you as a good hostess. But what hostess doesn't even feed her guests?"

Cameron scowled at him. "Guests are invited. You don't put food out for pests, that's how they come back," she muttered, heading for her kitchenette.

"I heard that!" House called after her.

"I wasn't trying to hide it," she replied back sweetly.

Cameron expected that their DVD marathon's would come to an end once Wilson returned and House replaced his TV- actually, so did House. But House soon realised, to his surprise, he missed Cameron's company... and her DVD collection and they recommenced.

Eventually it got to the stage where Cameron actually expected (and invited) him to show up, and would supply food and began to stock his favourite beer in her fridge. When they had finished _One Tree Hill _they moved onto _Scrubs _and by season five, Cameron had grown relaxed enough to wear her pyjamas whilst they watched. After _Scrubs, _House decided he wanted to watch all three _Lord of the Rings _films in succession, and this led to him spending the night at Cameron's apartment in her spare room, simply because by the time the credits rolled for _Two Towers _they were both half-asleep.

Cameron had awoken the next morning, and expected it to be very awkward between them and for House to maybe even slip out without saying anything. Instead, House stayed for breakfast, and whilst he didn't go as far as to help her clean up, he did eat all the leftover pancakes she'd made. He'd then showered, and then put _Return of the King _in the DVD player, and sat on the couch waiting for Cameron expectantly... and impatiently.

"Will you get a move on? It's the kitchen, not an OR! It doesn't have to be sterile!" he'd called from the living room and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"If you want to keep watching _my_ DVD's on _my_ TV, shut your mouth and wait five minutes!" she called back and House actually smiled.

This continued for almost a month, until the biggest thing of all happened. House had stayed the night again, after watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _until the small hours of the morning (which Cameron only allowed on weekends, if they had to work the next day the TV went off at midnight), Cameron made omelettes for breakfast and then House had to leave, as he had plans with Wilson.

"I'll probably be back tonight," he said casually as they headed for the door. "Don't start season four without me," he warned her.

"Would I dare?" Cameron asked him teasingly.

It seemed the most natural thing in the world for House to lean down and kiss her; and for her to kiss him back.

As he pulled away their eyes met, both frozen in shock and confusion.

"Bye," House said hastily, making a fast exit and Cameron mentally kicked herself, knowing House wouldn't be back that night.

She spent all day thoroughly cleaning her apartment from top to bottom, in an attempt to distract herself. Which didn't work at all.

As night fell, she realised she should probably do something about dinner (for one, she added mentally) and was just examining the contents of her kitchen and thinking she really should have gone grocery shopping at some point during the day, when a familiar knock sounded on her front door.

Suppressing a smile, she hastened to open the front door, her stomach churning.

"Hi," she greeted House awkwardly.

"Hi."

Neither of them quite knew what to say, whether to mention the kiss or not mention it, whether to act as though it hadn't happened at all, or whether it was insignificant.

"How was it at Wilson's?" she asked finally.

House nodded. "Fine. He baked brownies.... I stole them," he said casually, holding up the container in his hand and Cameron smiled slightly.

All that was missing was the sound of crickets chirping, or a tumbleweed rolling through the scene, Cameron thought.

"About this morning," House said abruptly and Cameron's heart quickened.

"Does awkward seem like an understatement to you?" she replied lightly and House actually grinned.

"Any idea what happened?" he asked her and she laughed.

"Not a clue!"

"Sleep deprivation?" House suggested and Cameron shrugged.

"Seems right."

Silence fell again, and they stood there for a moment before Cameron realised she was still holding the door open for House and he was still standing in the doorway. She quickly moved aside to let House enter, but he only took a step forward and moved to stand in front of her.

"So... We can still make out while we try and figure it out, can't we?" he asked her.

Cameron was sure that was a bad idea but didn't hesitate, and for once, tried not to think anything through or about the consequences.

"Sure," she agreed and House immediately threw his cane and the container of brownies onto the couch, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

It can't be said that House and Cameron saw a lot of season four of _Buffy, _it was mainly background noise as they spent the majority of their time making out on Cameron's couch like a couple of teenagers. By halfway through season five, they had begun watching the DVD's on the TV in Cameron's bedroom, although if House stayed the night she always made him sleep in the spare room, wary of crossing the line from employer-employee to... well, sleeping together.

She was very conscious of the fact that once sex was involved it would change everything, and she didn't want to move too fast and allow House to panic. House, of course, didn't see this problem.

A week later, they had finished _Buffy _and were due to start another show. House however, was thinking of a different activity.

"Want to come over tonight?" he asked her casually, as she entered his office with what she deemed his 'important' mail and a cup of coffee. Cameron was stunned, but tried to hide her surprise. House had never, in the two months they'd been socialising outside of the hospital, invited her to his townhouse.

"Sure," she agreed, slightly puzzled but pleased nonetheless. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Nope," he replied, which puzzled Cameron even further, but she didn't question him.

They both left work separately that afternoon, House a good hour and a half before Cameron. Cameron returned to her apartment only to change into a casual lacy blue summer dress, and drop off her laptop before driving to House's townhouse. She knew the way, of course, but couldn't imagine what had possessed House to invite her over. Cameron understood, without House having to say anything, that he had never invited her over prior because that was House's private domain, his sanctuary. The idea of him letting his guard down enough to let her inside his world was slightly terrifying.

"Hey," she greeted him when she arrived, letting herself in.

"Hey," he replied, glancing up at her from where he was watching the news.

Cameron perched herself next to him on the couch and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

House shrugged. "Thought we'd hang out here tonight, is all. My turn to impress you with my amazing culinary skills."

Cameron grinned. "Oh, you mean your skills of speed dialling take out places?" she asked innocently and House grinned back at her.

"Of course."

She laughed and he pretended to be offended.

"Don't laugh. You can't learn these things in Culinary school, you know," he deadpanned and Cameron nodded seriously.

"Of course not. Speed dialling takeout is much more of an art form than a science. Definitely can't be taught," she said solemnly.

House's eyes narrowed at her. "I'm not sure I like your tone," he answered and she laughed again.

House wouldn't let her have any say in what he ordered for dinner, even going into the kitchen so she couldn't overhear. Whilst he did that, Cameron took the opportunity to study his living room. He had a large TV, top of the line, with a PlayStation set up on the floor below it and a pile of games next to it. The shelves were mostly filled with medical books, random knick-knacks and piles upon piles of records and CD's. The walls were decorated with guitars, and some framed records. She couldn't help but notice that there were no photos anywhere, and most of the living room was taken up by his piano, the top of which was covered with sheet music.

"So, this is what you're buying? Instead of all the DVD's you want to watch and steal off Wilson instead?" she asked lightly as he returned to the living room.

"Yep," he replied nonchalantly and Cameron shook her head, smiling.

House had ordered Thai food for dinner, and he found himself watching her as they ate. The reason he had asked her over to his townhouse that night (well, one reason anyway) was to see how she fit in with his world. And to his surprise and pleasure... well, as close to pleasure as House ever got, she fit perfectly as though she'd always been there.

After dinner, House even cleaned up (i.e. Threw the containers in the trash) and found Cameron looking through the various sheet music that littered the top of his piano.

"Do you play?" he asked her in interest, sitting down on the piano bench and looking up at her.

She smiled. "Define play?"

House shrugged and let his hands run over the keys, playing a few bars of Mozart, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Show off," she muttered, but she still smiled. When House continued looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer, she sighed thoughtfully and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess you could say I play. Nothing to your extent though," she smiled. "Although definitely better than my brother. It was always at family gatherings someone would want me to play, and my brother would volunteer... and then start belting out _The Flintstones _theme or something," she laughed.

House grinned, effortlessly changing from Mozart to _the Flintstones _as he questioned her, "So you _can_ play. Let me guess, lessons as a kid?"

She nodded. "Yep. Like I said though, nothing to your extent. But well, enough. I can play a lot of Disney and modern stuff. Nothing classical though."

House paused thoughtfully for a moment, and then beckoned for her to come sit beside him which she did.

"Let me guess, you also did ballet?"

"Actually, no," she surprised him. "I tried it, but discovered you require co-ordination for that," she laughed and House scoffed.

"Please, you're the most graceful person I know!"

She shrugged even as she blushed. "_Now_. I was a clumsy kid, though."

"So, what did you do?" House asked her.

She sighed. "Oh, I played basketball in junior high and then high school. I also did track. I was the lead in the school musical my senior year."

House was genuinely interested and surprised at this information. He was learning things he'd never imagined about Cameron.

"Musical? You can sing? What musical was it?"

Cameron laughed, slightly unnerved to bring all these things up. "I... yes, I _can_ sing. But I don't. I hate being the centre of attention, everyone looking at me... but it's easier if they're all strangers. Once I get up there and the adrenaline kicks in, I'm usually ok but beforehand, I get sick and dizzy and my throat closes up," she shuddered slightly. "That's why if my family asks me to play, my brother distracts them all," she smiled.

"Sounds very _Coyote Ugly. _Then why on earth did you join the musical?" House demanded.

She chuckled. "You wish it was _Coyote Ugly. _It was my attempt to get over my stage fright, I guess. The only people I'll sing for are my best friends from high school, and only because I've known them since pre-school. And in answer to your earlier question, we made it up ourselves. The story, the songs, everything. I don't remember much of it, but I do remember it was incredibly cheesy and corny," she laughed.

"_High School Musical _of the 90's," House teased her and she shoved him lightly.

"Shut up. I love _High School Musical," _she replied.

House rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you do. Play something," he said suddenly and Cameron's reaction was immediate, the colour draining from her face.

"_What? _No, no, no, no, no," she shook her head firmly, leaning back from the piano as though it were poisonous.

House was half amused, half intrigued by her response. "I'm not asking you to sing, just to play."

"Nope. If I won't even play for my family, why would I play for you?" she asked and House grinned at her.

"Because I'm special."

She snorted. "Right. Sorry, no can do."

"What if I said if you didn't play, you were fired?"

"Then I better start job-hunting," she replied and House raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You'd rather be _fired_ than play the piano?" he demanded incredulously.

"Only a thousand times more," she answered seriously and House shook his head.

"You are such a weirdo," he told her.

"Look who's talking," she replied and House leaned over and kissed her.

Cameron had no problems with that, until his hand that was on her knee began to slide up her leg and then she instinctively broke away, her body clenching. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was almost ten o'clock and stood up.

"It's late. I should go," she murmured, looking around for her bag.

She found it on the coffee table and picked it up to find Hose watching her with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" she asked defensively and somewhat nervously.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that?" House demanded and Cameron blushed scarlet.

She couldn't think of anything to say to that, and House took advantage of her distracted state to limp over to where she was standing by the coffee table and kiss her again, hard.

"House," Cameron whispered, trying to pull away but House wouldn't let her.

"Why not?" he murmured and Cameron swallowed, a painful lump in her throat.

"Because none of this makes sense!" she answered, avoiding his gaze, which was hard when he was only six inches away. "We've just kind of... fallen into this, and I don't want to go too fast... _none _of this makes sense, I don't understand what you're thinking!"

It was a logical answer, House conceded and she had a point, so he tried his best not to be sarcastic and give her a serious answer.

"I'm thinking," he said to her quietly. "That this... the past month, I can't think of any more excuses to push you away. After three years, I've finally stopped fighting."

Cameron finally met his gaze, and he saw the fear in them she was trying to hide. "And what happens in the morning when you think of all the excuses you can't think of now?"

House shrugged. "You have my permission to slap me," he replied and Cameron giggled, which House took as an invitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cameron opened her eyes, and it took her a moment to remember where she was, and the night before. As she did so, she couldn't help but tense a little in apprehension.

"Will you unclench?" an exasperated voice said next to her, making her jump. She hadn't realised House was awake.

She looked over and there he was, lying there looking at her. Blushing slightly, she rolled onto her side to face him, propped up on one elbow and met his gaze.

"So, excuses?" she asked, trying to sound light-hearted but her heart was in her throat.

House made a big show of racking his brain, trying to think of something whilst Cameron watched him expectantly.

"Give me a minute," he said finally, rolling on top of her and pressing her smiling lips to his.

"Crap!" she gasped, suddenly pushing him away.

House froze and winced. "_Not_ something a guy really wants to hear when he's making out with a girl," he said to her and Cameron merely pushed him away again.

"It's seven-thirty!" she said breathlessly.

"So?" House demanded as she sat up.

"_So, _we have to go to work!" she rolled her eyes.

"I don't get in til nine," House replied dismissively.

"I know," she said dryly. "I, however, get in at eight."

House made a face. "I don't see why."

"Because being a doctor _and_ your secretary means I have more work to do," Cameron answered and House shrugged, watching as she pulled on her dress from the night before.

"I'll have to go home and change first," she muttered, running her fingers through her dark curls.

House pouted. "I like that dress."

She grinned at him. "So do I, but it's not very practical for work."

House popped a Vicodin and figured there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep now; so he got up and dressed in his usual work attire of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Breakfast?" he offered as they left the bedroom, and Cameron glanced at the clock uneasily.

House rolled his eyes. "Come on, you have time for a lousy cup of coffee," he said pointedly and Cameron hesitantly gave in.

Whilst he waited for the coffee to brew, House inspected the contents of his fruit bowl and took a banana for himself, and picked up a peach, which he tossed to Cameron.

"This is what you call breakfast?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

House shrugged. "Why do you think I like staying at your place? Pancakes, omelettes... much better than whatever I can find. Actually, fruit is a rarity. Normally, breakfast means leftovers."

Cameron shook her head in dismay, saying nothing as she took a bite of her peach. House had just handed her a cup of coffee when the distinctive sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the townhouse. House and Cameron both froze instinctively, and House swore under his breath. There was only one person who had a key to House's townhouse besides House.

Beside him, Cameron was barely breathing as though not breathing would turn her invisible. No one knew that Cameron and House had anything to do with one another outside of the hospital, and both had been hoping to keep it that way for awhile.

"House, I thought I'd see if you wanted a ride to work today. It looks like rain and-" Wilson's voice broke off into stunned silence as he entered the kitchen to find House and Cameron facing him, Cameron's eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"Oh... uh... hi, Allison," Wilson stammered.

"Hi," Cameron replied uncertainly.

An incredibly awkward silence fell, and Cameron turned to House for help, who merely took a sip of his coffee and avoided everyone's gaze.

"I- I'm gonna go," Cameron said finally, making a hasty exit. "I'll see you... both... at work..."

House nodded wordlessly and Cameron slid past Wilson in the doorway, grabbing her shoes and bag before leaving almost soundlessly.

Wilson was speechless as he turned to face his best friend, still in shock. "Oh my God."

"Coffee?" House asked casually.

Wilson gaped, trying to find his voice. "You... and _Cameron?_"

House frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Aren't you the one who's been calling Cameron '_the perfect woman'_ for the past three years?"

"Well... yes," Wilson admitted. "But if you haven't listened to me for the past three years... _you and Cameron_.... _how long _has this...?"

House paused, considering his answer. The truth was... he didn't know. What counted as the beginning? The season finale of _One Tree Hill? _The first time she'd offered dinner to accompany the DVD's? Their first kiss? Last night?

So, he merely shrugged. "Awhile," he answered vaguely hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

"A ride would be good," he continued, referring to the whole reason Wilson had come over that morning, placing his mug in the sink.

"Give me ten minutes."

Wilson, still trying to make sense of the fact his best friend had been keeping a secret of this magnitude from him for 'awhile', said nothing.

House ditched Wilson the minute they arrived at the hospital in an attempt to avoid Cuddy, and the clinic; so Wilson made his way into the hospital lobby alone, and beaming. By this point, the shock of the sight that had greeted him that morning had worn off, and had been replaced by a combination of happiness and triumph. Wilson had taken to Cameron from the first day he met her, and it had only been a few months after they'd met, that Wilson begun to suspect that House was very... possessive of the immunologist.

Wilson would never forget the look on House's face when he'd jokingly implied that he'd made a move on Cameron, and House's actions towards her in that first year cemented Wilson's suspicions. House was developing feelings for Cameron.

The difficult part had been determining how deep those feelings ran, something Wilson had trouble with until.. Well, until that morning. There was no doubt that the feelings were reciprocated in Cameron's case, but after their one date- which neither ever talked about again- Wilson hadn't been sure what was the deal between them, but never really gave up hope that _something_ would happen between them.

The nurses too, were aware of this, and a few of them had begun calling it "The Beauty and The Beast Syndrome" (behind House and Cameron's backs, of course). There was one nurse in particular, Jennifer, who Wilson worked alongside regularly in the oncology ward, and was quite friendly with Cameron; and who was a big supporter of House and Cameron's "relationship"; and when Wilson ran into her when he went to do his rounds, he couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Why are you so cheery?" she asked when she saw him, stopping her conversation with another nurse, Mandy, who hadn't been at PPTH long, but Wilson thought was nice enough.

Wilson grinned. "You'll _never_ guess what happened this morning!"

"I'm gonna guess, you woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, came to work," Jennifer replied, smiling and Wilson laughed.

"Yeah, ok. Actually, I stopped by House's place... you know, in an effort to actually get him here before lunch," Wilson said dryly and the nurses laughed.

"So what happened? Oh God, he wasn't naked was he?" Jennifer wrinkled her nose and Wilson grimaced at the image.

"_No_, thankfully. But he wasn't alone either."

This piqued the nurse's interest. "Really? Do I want to know who it was?" she asked and Wilson nodded.

"Yes. Dr. Cameron."

Both women's jaws dropped. "You're kidding!" Mandy breathed, eyes wide. "Were they dressed or...?"

Wilson told them everything he knew, feeling incredibly relieved to be able to tell someone.

"Awhile?" Jennifer repeated House's answer. "How long is awhile?"

Wilson shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm still amazed House kept this quiet. For someone who usually feels the need to notify me of his every fantasy; it's strange he never mentioned sleeping with his employee."

"Maybe that means it's serious?" Mandy suggested.

Jennifer grinned. "I hope so. Just think- if it can work out between Belle and the Beast; can you imagine House and Cameron together?"

"So that's where they fit in now?" Wilson smiled. "It goes Romeo and Juliet; Belle and the Beast; House and Cameron?"

"Please, the phrase 'opposites attract' was practically _invented_ for House and Cameron," Jennifer said firmly.

Wilson chuckled and checked his watch. "Ok, I gotta go see some patients. Have a nice day, ladies."

"You too, Dr. Wilson," the two nurses chimed over their shoulders, already back in conversation.

Chase and Foreman were already in the office when House finally entered, so he couldn't say anything to Cameron. However, as she handed him his coffee as she did every morning, they exchanged a private smile which went unnoticed by Chase and Foreman.

House had often referred to the Diagnostic's department as 'a bubble', isolated from the rest of the hospital and it was true. Except for Wilson and Cuddy the only people who ever went in or out were the department members themselves, so unless House started them himself they missed out on a lot of the hospital gossip and rumours. The team had a quiet morning until Foreman went to do his clinic hours; Cameron and Chase busying themselves with paperwork and House playing his PSP, before silently disappearing. When Foreman returned just before lunch, he had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked him, frowning.

Foreman seemed torn between confusion and amusement as he answered. "Have you heard what the nurses are talking about?"

Chase shrugged. "Last I heard, they were still deciding who was Team Jacob and who was Team Edward. Why? What's the latest goss?"

Foreman paused for a moment, turning his attention to Cameron. "They're saying you're sleeping with House."

Cameron stilled, her face turning white. "What?" she managed to gasp.

"I know right?" Foreman demanded.

Chase exchanged a look with Foreman and they began to laugh awkwardly. "That's crazy! The nurses actually believe that?" Chase demanded.

"It's all over the hospital, apparently," Foreman nodded.

They both turned, grinning, to Cameron; ready to share the amusement of the naivety of the nurses for believing anything they hear, despite the impossibility. The grins died on their faces however, as they took in Cameron's expression- one of hurt, shock and one of truth.

"Oh my God!" Chase gaped at his friend and colleague. "It's _true_?!"

Cameron was on the verge of hyperventilating, her eyes still wide and face deathly pale. There were tears in her eyes as she met their gaze.

"Did you say it's _all_ over the hospital?" she asked Foreman hoarsely, who nodded reluctantly.

"Oh my God," she moaned quietly, placing her head between her knees and breathing deeply.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Chase said hastily, moving to place a comforting hand on her back and taking her hand. "Just breathe."

Foreman hurried to get her a glass of water, which she sipped shakily.

"I can't believe he'd do that," she whispered. It was the only logical explanation for Cameron, that House himself had told everyone, and she was mortified at the idea.

"I can," Foreman said grimly and Chase nodded in agreement.

"What do I do?" she asked them helplessly.

"Just act normal," Foreman suggested. "No doubt House was hoping for a reaction from you, and I can tell you now the nurses definitely are. They're just going to stare for awhile, and I'm pretty sure there's a pool going on about how much alcohol was involved.... if you ignore them, it'll die down soon."

Cameron nodded slowly. "You two are taking it well," she told them.

Foreman shrugged. "You're our friend, and in the middle of a crisis. It's our job to help you through it."

"Plus, I'm trying very hard not to think about it," Chase added and Foreman nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Hell, yes."

Cameron gave a weak smile in return, glancing towards House's empty office, and wondering where the hell he was.

*******

It was only twenty minutes later that House was rudely interrupted as he was watching _General Hospital _in Coma Guy's Room, as Chase and Foreman stormed in, both furious.

"I really hope you're happy," Foreman fumed.

House raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?" Chase continued. "Cameron's out on your balcony in tears, she's probably on the verge of a panic attack- _again_, and you're just _sitting_ here watching your soaps?"

House was genuinely mystified. "Ok, I _really_ hope someone's going explain what the hell you're talking about."

"Like you don't know," Foreman scorned.

"I don't know. So explain, or go away," House retorted, glaring at his employees.

Chase and Foreman exchanged puzzled glances. "Wait- you really don't know?" Chase asked carefully.

House rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Does it look like I know? What am I supposed to know? Why is Cameron in tears?"

"House, it's _all_ over the hospital about you and Cameron sleeping together," Foreman said carefully, watching his boss's expression. "It's all the nurses are talking about."

House sat up straight in disbelief. "_What_?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah. We thought you must have told everyone... because, well... that sounds like something you'd do."

House was stunned. He hadn't actually thought about when, if ever, he and Cameron would become public knowledge, but this sure as hell wasn't how or when he'd pictured it. Suddenly, he recalled what Chase had said when he first arrived.

"Did you say Cameron's in tears?" he asked quickly.

Chase and Foreman nodded in unison, their faces grim.

"Yeah, we were going to get lunch and this nurse attacked Cameron. Calling her a slut and that she'd never picked her as a person to sleep her way to the top... it was awful," Chase said honestly.

"And trust us, she said a lot more than that," Foreman added. "Cameron's just.... mortified. And incredibly hurt."

House's first reaction was to find this nurse and sucker-punch her, despite all that crap about never hitting a woman. He was actually on his feet when he realised who must have told people about him and Cameron.

"Who was this bitch?" he snarled at Chase and Foreman.

"Shannon in pathology," Foreman replied.

"I want her in my office in half an hour. Go try and calm Cameron down," he informed them, leading them into the hallway.

"She's your girlfriend, why are we doing it?" Chase asked.

"Where are you going?" Foreman demanded.

"To see someone I _can _hit," House replied furiously, heading in the direction of Wilson's office.

Wilson jumped and glanced up from his paperwork at his office door flung open and House stormed in... Well, as best you can storm into a room with a limp.

"What's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

"Just letting you know, that if Cameron never sleeps with me again- it's your fault," House glared at him.

Wilson frowned at him in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because you couldn't keep your big fat mouth shut!" House practically yelled, and retaining from that volume only because he remembered that Cameron was out on the adjoining balcony and he didn't want to risk her overhearing.

Wilson's puzzled expression remained for only an instant, before he realised what must have happened and then his face settled for one of apologetic and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, House. I only told two people- honest," he swore. "It's just... this is _huge _news, and I'm really happy for you both."

"Well, it's all over the hospital now, thank you _very_ much," House glared at him.

Wilson winced. "I'm really sorry. Actually," he admitted. "I'm surprised and impressed you haven't told anyone yet. When you're sleeping with someone like _Cameron, _who, let's be honest- is _way _out of your league, you tend to yell that from rooftops. Don't you?"

House continued to stare at him, but an odd expression crossed his face for an instant which Wilson registered and understood immediately.

"Oh my god. Last night was the first, wasn't it?" he gaped at his friend.

House was unwilling to admit it, so retaliated with a question of his own. "Why are you so surprised?" he demanded.

Wilson shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I just... I can't think... what would you and Cameron have in common, if you haven't been sleeping with her for... 'Awhile'? I just assumed... you and Stacy started with sex.... I just thought..."

House rolled his eyes. "I get it, I'm the type to start with sex. But do you really think _Cameron's _the type to start with sex?"

Wilson didn't even have to think about that before he shook his head. "No, of course not."

House pointed his cane out the window towards the balcony, without saying anything. Wilson, standing up to see what he was pointing at, grimaced as he saw Cameron sitting out on House's balcony, clearly in tears.

"I'm going to fix this," Wilson swore immediately, heading for the door.

"You'd better," House muttered under his breath, following him.

Whilst Wilson disappeared to do damage control, House went next door to his own office, and out into his balcony, shooing Chase and Foreman away as he did so.

He eased himself down on the ground to sit next to Cameron, and sat there, uncharacteristically silent as she cried.

"It was Wilson," he said when she had regained control over herself and finally looked up, wiping her eyes.

"Chase said," she whispered hoarsely.

House took a deep breath and awkwardly took her hand. "You know... I wouldn't...well, actually I would," he admitted and Cameron chuckled faintly. "But not this soon," he continued. "I'm not that much of an ass. Especially if I ever wanted a repeat of last night."

Cameron blushed faintly, then nodded as she met his gaze. "I know. It was my first thought though," she admitted carefully. "Until I realised you wouldn't want to deal with this either. The staring and the comments...." she stifled a sob as she recalled what the nurse had said to her earlier.

House scowled at the opposite wall. "That nurse is going to get an ass-kicking, I can tell you that right now."

He paused and then added in a far more casual tone, almost as an after-thought. "Oh, and don't be surprised if you get a huge bunch of apology flowers from Wilson."

Cameron smiled faintly. "Good. I like flowers, I haven't gotten any in ages."

She sighed wearily, looking past House through the door and into the hospital. "I wish I was invisible. I don't want to go back out there, and have everyone staring at me," she said softly and House squeezed her hand lightly.

"Don't worry. By tomorrow morning, there'll be something bigger to talk about," he said confidently and Cameron frowned at him slightly.

"Why does that not reassure me?" she asked suspiciously and House blinked at her innocently.

By the time they arrived the next morning, the hot topic amongst all the staff was the rumour that Dr. Cuddy was pregnant to the weird night janitor that wears his pants backwards. And, according to a very reliable source- it was twins.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Thank you to the Princeton Dining Guide for any restaurant featured in this story.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I need your help."

Those words alone were enough to make Wilson put down his sandwich and stare in amazement. For starters, he could count on one hand that number of times he'd ever heard those words from the mouth of Gregory House; and the look on his face said that House was dead serious.

"What?" he asked, just in case he'd misheard.

"I'm... in trouble," House admitted tensely, helping himself to the untouched half of Wilson's lunch.

Wilson frowned. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

His eyes widened abruptly. "Is Cameron _pregnant_?"

House choked on the mouthful of sandwich he had just eaten and began to cough. "What? No, no, no, no. _No_!" He gasped hoarsely when he'd recovered.

Wilson nodded in understanding. "Oh, so it's the other kind of trouble. You're in love with her."

House sighed and nodded reluctantly, as though it caused him great pain to admit it. "Yes. What do I do?"

He looked so helpless and lost that Wilson couldn't help but laugh, which confused House to no end.

"What? _Why_ is that funny?" he demanded hotly and Wilson hooted with laughter.

"_House_! Are you kidding me? You've been half in love with Cameron since you met her!"

House was shocked. "I have not," he protested weakly, but Wilson merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please! If not from the beginning, at least for most of the time. I'm interested though- when did you figure it out?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. I think I've known for awhile... it kinda hit me last night though."

"What happened last night?" Wilson asked, frowning.

House wrinkled his nose in distaste. "She got me to watch _Pride and Prejudice_."

Wilson was amused. "That's when it hit you you're in love with her? You watched a movie she likes?"

House nodded and Wilson rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment on the absurdity of that statement.

"Ok, House. You now have two options. You can either take this opportunity to move forward and enter a committed, adult relationship with Cameron; or... you can break it off."

"Break it off?" House repeated.

Wilson nodded. "Trust me, if you can't be in a relationship with her, it's just easier to stop now before anyone gets hurt."

"Yes, because no one will get hurt in a relationship," House said sarcastically.

Wilson ignored this, and House took a deep breath, considering the options Wilson had given him.

"Define 'relationship'?"

Wilson grinned, already knowing that House would go that way. "Simple. Try getting out of the bedroom for a change and do something besides watch DVDs. Take her out on actual _dates, _and remember that she has a first name."

House paused. "Really? Because the last 'actual' date we went on didn't end well."

"Yes, but you didn't know you loved her then," Wilson replied, not letting on that he had just received more information about their first date than he had in the past two years.

House sighed, checked his watch and stood up. "Ok, I have to go to the clinic."

Wilson grinned. "Cuddy still making you do overtime?"

"It's been two months already," House complained. "Quite frankly, if I were the night janitor, I'd be offended by how insulted she was. And I didn't even add the part that they were _conjoined _twins! That got added through the grapevine."

"Cameron must be so proud to be dating you," Wilson said dryly, rolling his eyes at House's undisguised joy that his rumour had taken a life of its own.

House shrugged modestly and left, taking Wilson's sandwich with him.

When he entered the diagnostic's office four hours later, Cameron was waiting for him with a fresh cup of coffee and a smile that made House's stomach somersault.

"How bad was it?" she asked and House shuddered.

"We don't speak of the horrors of Clinic Duty," he informed her and Cameron laughed.

"Well, I've got some good news. You're on parole," she smiled and House raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Cuddy while you were gone, and she's decided to let you off the hook. Only because you've actually been doing the hours and not passing them off to me, Chase or Foreman," she grinned.

House smiled faintly as he sat down in his chair and began playing with his oversize tennis ball, suspecting that Cameron had more to do with his freedom than she let on.

"Cool. Listen, what are you doing tonight?" he changed the subject suddenly, and Cameron paused in confusion.

"I thought you wanted to start a _FRIENDS_ marathon?"

House shrugged. "Change of plans. I was thinking... maybe we could go out to dinner tonight?"

House's chest constricted at the look of delight that lit up Cameron's face at his suggestion. "_Really_? Ok... where are we going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise," House said mysteriously, which Cameron accurately summed up as he had no idea.

Laughing, she merely nodded in agreement and left the office, as House practically dove for the computer to find a restaurant for dinner.

*****

Normally, House usually let himself into Cameron's apartment. But tonight, considering this was their first formal date, and that he had actually ironed his shirt, he knocked on the door, surprised at how nervous he was.

He'd counted silently to twenty-three before Cameron opened the door and House took a moment to take in her appearance. She wore a simple lilac one-shouldered dress which fell to her knees, and her hair was swept up into a bun with loose curls framing her face and lilies (which House knew to be her favourite flower) in her hair. Her jewellery was simple, small dangling earrings and a silver ring on her right hand.

"Wow," he said, exhaling sharply and Cameron blushed.

"So, did you find a place?" she asked innocently, grabbing her clutch bag (silver, to match her shoes) and shutting the door behind her as she followed House into the hallway.

"As a matter of fact, I did," House replied dignifiedly. "How do you feel about MacDonald's?"

Cameron glared at him, and he grinned. "Kidding. We're going to the Main Street Bistro."

Her glare melted instantly, replaced by a smile. "I've always wanted to go there!" she exclaimed happily. "Foreman says their Mississippi Mud Cake is to _die _for!"

House snorted. "I can tell you now- there isn't any food that I would sacrifice my life for."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

It was a beautiful September evening, and they were seated outside, much to Cameron's joy. House was still nervous, even after they'd ordered and were waiting for their drinks to be brought out. Cameron ignored this for awhile, but when House began fidgeting and drumming his fingers on the table, she leaned towards him and placed her hand over his.

"House," she said firmly but gently, a soft smile on her lips. "Will you relax? We've been sleeping together for two months, remember? This isn't our first date and we're not sixteen."

House met her gaze and realised how stupid he was being. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and took her hand in his. "You're right. Sorry... I'm not good at this," he apologised.

Cameron shrugged. "You're doing fine," she said simply and House smiled.

House relaxed from then on, even more when the food came, and because he was relaxed, Cameron relaxed. Cameron ordered the "to die for" Mississippi Mud Cake for dessert, and made House try some, and he had to admit that it was very good.

"Still not worth my life though," he'd added, stealing another bite of it and Cameron laughed.

They went back to Cameron's apartment after dinner, and as she entered the kitchen to make coffee, Cameron noticed a blinking light on her answering machine.

"Hi, Sweetie it's mom," her mother's voice filled the room. "I was just calling to catch up, but I guess you're out. Your Dad sends his love, and we'll talk to you later. Don't work too hard, honey. I love you, bye."

Cameron smiled softly and turned around to see House standing there, watching her.

"My mom," she shrugged lightly.

"I guessed," House rolled his eyes. "You don't talk that much about your family," he observed shrewdly and Cameron shrugged.

"No one wants to know about them," she replied, laughing.

House just continued to look at her, and she sighed as she made the coffees. "What do you want to know? Their names are Peter and Lea Wheeler-"

"Wheeler?" House frowned.

She smiled. "I was married House, remember?"

House blinked, he had actually forgotten that small fact. "Right... So, what do they do?"

"Dad's a high school science teacher, and my mom's an interior decorator. They both _love _their jobs, they see them more as vocations than jobs. I honestly think they'll have to be forced to retire," she laughed.

House smiled faintly. "You're the youngest, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Michael's four years older than me. He's married to his high school sweetheart, Fliss and they have three kids; Anna's seventeen, Wyatt's fifteen, and Matthew's eight. Anna was actually my flower girl."

"Where do they live?" House asked.

"Connecticut," Cameron answered. "I get to see them every few months. Usually when the kids aren't in school, they'll come up for the weekend or something. They're great kids."

"What does your brother do?"

Cameron looked at him in confusion, but answered nonetheless. "He's an architect, and Fliss is a kindergarten teacher. What's with the sudden interest in my family?" she asked him and House shrugged innocently.

"Just wondered, that's all," he said evasively, going into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Cameron let it go, and when she sat down next to him, he changed the subject and switched on the TV.

House was staring at the TV, but he wasn't really watching it. Instead, he was trying to think of how to tell Cameron what he had admitted to Wilson that morning- he was in love with her. It wasn't something you just blurted out, but House wasn't one for big gestures, either. Cameron could tell that he was distracted, but didn't mention it. But when Cameron went to get ready for bed, House knew he had to tell her-tonight, before he lost his nerve completely.

"Are you okay?" she asked in genuine concern as he entered her bedroom, putting down her brush.

House nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I need to tell you something."

A worried frown creased her forehead at those words, but she nodded encouragingly as House approached her and placed his hands on her waist.

"I think... no, I don't think, I _know_..." House took a deep breath, and forced himself to look her in the eyes as he said it.

"I love you."

A dazzling smile spread over Cameron's face as his words sunk in, and she blushed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"You mean that?" she asked softly and House nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Allison."

Cameron giggled slightly, and House was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you," she said hastily, standing on her tiptoes and winding her arms around his neck. "Because I love you too, more than anything... it just sounds so weird to hear you call me Allison, instead of Cameron!"

House laughed too at that, recognising the truth in her statement. "Yeah, ok it's weird..."

"I think it'll get easier," she smiled, pressing her lips to his.

"So," he said to her, pulling away for an instant. "Now that we're on a first name basis... does that mean I get to hear you sing?"

Cameron laughed. "Don't hold your breath," she advised him and House pouted.

"Come on! I've already heard you humming in the shower!"

She blushed. "Well, that's all you're going to get," she replied.

House was determined though. "What if I take back my 'I love you'?"

"That's just mean," Cameron said sternly. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it, but I'm going to ask, anyway."

"Oh, so you get to ask a question to me, but you won't sing?" House demanded and Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"It's just... how long? I mean, how long have you... have you loved me?" she asked in a small voice.

House sighed thoughtfully, trying to pinpoint a time or a moment to give her a satisfactory answer.

"I cannot fix upon the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I _had_ begun."

Cameron frowned, thinking that his words sounded very familiar and trying to place them.

"Is that... is that from _Pride and Prejudice?_" she demanded, laughing.

House shrugged. "That's when it hit me, I guess. But I honestly, can't tell you when I fell in love with you."

Cameron smiled and kissed him again. "I'm impressed. It's very sexy, you quoting Jane Austen."

"Really?" House raised an eyebrow, returning her smile.

"Totally hot," she promised him.

House grinned. "I may have to re-watch that," he said, pulling her towards the bed and she giggled happily.

"I love you," she whispered to him later, as she drifted off to sleep, facing him.

House didn't reply, but silently entwined his hand within hers, which told Cameron everything she needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Ok, this chapter is actually based on personal experience. What Cameron has, I had the same thing (over Christmas)!!! The middle of the night scene is also true, but it was my little sister at 4.30 am on Christmas Day. I was sent home from work twice- Christmas Eve after three hours and Boxing Day after half an hour. (FYI, I'm a checkout operator at a supermarket. For those in the USA, Boxing Day is the Public holiday on December 26). The Nutella and the **_**Beauty and the Beast **_** thing is also true. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Cameron's alarm went off at six-thirty, and she grimaced as she fumbled for the snooze button, keeping her eyes shut although the room was dark. Cameron felt terrible. Her head swam, she felt incredibly weak and her joints ached. Even as she opened her eyes, a deep racking cough erupted from her, which made her gasp and hold her hand to her diaphragm. She'd had this cough for the past four days, she could barely sleep and her stomach and ribs were killing her from the constant coughing. She knew she should get up and have a shower, but her head swirled even at the thought of that effort.

Nevertheless, she flung back the covers and sat up, only to have a strong hand grasp her upper arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" House demanded, sleepily.

"That's a stupid question," she replied, her voice hoarse from coughing and thick from sleep.

House rolled his eyes and sat up. "Allison, get back in bed! You have a fever, you've barely eaten anything the past three days, and you can barely move. You're sick. I know you only came to bed a few hours ago, and I'm guessing you didn't sleep much of that."

"I didn't want to keep you up. I told you to go home," she murmured.

She had, but House had stubbornly refused and she had been too weak to argue. Truth be told, he was worried about her, but she refused to let him examine her, claiming it was just a virus and would pass on its own.

"Seriously, don't even bother getting up. Because I'm just going to send you home again," House ordered firmly.

Cameron, being Cameron, had insisted on going to work both Thursday and Friday. Thursday she had conceded defeat and gone home after lunch, and Friday she had been there only for half an hour before House took her home.

Now, she opened her mouth to argue with him, but stopped as another coughing fit seized her, which left her gasping for breath, and clutching her side, whimpering softly in pain. Watching her, House's stern glance melted and he gently eased her back into bed. When she had first began coughing four days ago, she had attempted to do what her mother had told her to do since she was a child- sleep on her side. However, when even that didn't help, House knew she was actually sick.

Sometime just before eight, Cameron finally drifted off into some kind of sleep, and House got out of bed as quietly as he could, so as not to disturb her. Going into Cameron's kitchen, he switched on her coffeepot, then picked up the phone, dialling Cuddy's cell phone.

"What is it, House?" Cuddy answered, already sounding surprisingly frazzled considering the early hour.

"I'm not coming in today," he informed her, without a hello or anything.

Cuddy paused, knowing from Wilson that Cameron was sick. "Cameron no better?"

"No," he admitted, sighing. "She won't let me examine her either, but she's not sleeping. And she keeps having these coughing fits, and I keep thinking she's going to stop breathing."

Cuddy, despite being in the middle of about three things at once as she stood in her office, couldn't help but smile at House's obvious concern for his girlfriend of five months. For that reason alone, she didn't argue with her diagnostician about him not coming into work that day.

"I'll let Chase and Foreman know you won't be in today," she said instead and House nodded, although Cuddy couldn't see him.

"Ok. See ya."

Cameron only managed to doze for three hours, before she was awoken by the sound of knocking on her front door. When she heard voices that she recognised as Chase and Foreman, she managed to pull herself out of bed, head swimming and went out into the hall, wrapping her robe around her tightly, yet still shivering.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked hoarsely, entering the living room and making House, Chase and Foreman all turn to her in unison.

"Wow, you look like crap!" Chase exclaimed, startled and Cameron blinked.

"Thank you."

House glared at Chase, as Foreman explained to Cameron. "We partly wanted to see how you were. And we got a case about an hour ago, but House wouldn't come in- so we had to come to you."

Cameron frowned, noticing for the first time the team's whiteboard in her doorway. Off her inquisitive glance, House shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd be too keen if I wrote on your fridge."

Cameron smiled faintly, and then made her way to the couch, before she fell down. House helped her sit, Cameron supporting her ribs with her arm as she did so, before House started the differential. She didn't contribute much to the differential, just slumped against the arm of the couch in exhaustion, and trying (and failing) to stifle any coughs that arose.

"It could be lymphoma," Foreman suggested, going over the file in his hands.

Chase shook his head in disagreement. "His white count's normal. What about TB?"

"Or sarcoidosis?" Foreman added.

House opened his mouth, but was interrupted as Cameron's breath caught on a cough and she entered into another coughing fit. Chase and Foreman, not having witnessed this before gaped in concern, as House crossed the room to her.

"Foreman, bottle of water on the nightstand. Go!" he ordered, and Foreman hastened to do so.

He brought the bottle to Cameron, who shakily took a sip, then another until she stopped coughing and she took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"Thanks," she croaked.

House, with a show of gentleness that he usually didn't show around Chase and Foreman, supported her head as she sank back against the couch and wearily closed her eyes.

"Test for TB and sarcoidosis," he ordered Chase and Foreman. "Redo the blood work and give him a chest x-ray. Get back to me with the results."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, Ok. Get better, Cameron."

"Thanks guys," she whispered, opening her eyes.

"And seriously, let House treat you. Take advantage of your boyfriend being a doctor," Foreman scolded her gently and she made a face in return.

"You look tired," House said after they left, but examining the whiteboard they left behind.

"So do you. I'm keeping you up at night," Cameron replied.

"Yeah, and not for the fun reason," he muttered, not noticing Cameron had heard.

"I'm sorry," she murmured and House grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"Forget it, it was a joke. Seriously, Allison, will you let me examine you?"

She shook her head. "It's fine, really. Just a virus... it has to get worse before I can get better. And as long as I'm not vomiting, I'm okay."

House silently disagreed, but he didn't press the issue. Instead, he stood up and disappeared down the hall. Cameron wondered what he was doing, but closed her eyes again. When she heard him return a few minutes later, she opened her eyes to see him standing before her, hand extended.

"What are we doing?"

House didn't answer, just helped her up and led her to the bathroom. Cameron was puzzled for a moment, before she saw that House had filled the bathtub with hot water and bubbles.

"You ran me a bubble bath!" she said in wonder.

House shrugged. "The hot water should relax your muscles. It won't hurt so much when you cough."

Cameron smiled and squeezed his arm. "Thanks."

"I'll be watching TV if you need me," he replied and headed back to the living room.

He was right, the hot water worked wonders on Cameron. She still coughed, but not as often, and without the blinding pain in her ribs. When the water had grown cold, and only then, she got up slowly, dressed in fresh pajamas and returned to the living room.

"You hungry?" House asked, as she sat down next to him.

Cameron thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure," she answered finally.

House handed her half of his Nutella sandwich, which she accepted with a smile. They had discovered very quickly once they began dating- actually, once House began spending all his time at Cameron's- that they both had a slight fixation with Nutella, both of them could (and had) quite happily eat it straight out of the jar. Cameron had solved this within a fortnight, of buying House his own Nutella jar for when he was at her place; so for him to give her even half of his sandwich was quite a gesture.

She managed to eat most of her half, and House polished the remainder of, only after declaring that he didn't think whatever she had was contagious.

"I might go back to bed and watch a movie," she said finally, growing tired again.  
"Let me guess which movie," House remarked sarcastically and Cameron smiled.

One of the first things House had learned about Cameron was that her all-time favourite movie was Disney's _Beauty and the Beast. _She watched it when she was tired, hormonal, homesick, lonely, happy, sick... or anything really. House usually tried to avoid "being stuck" watching it with her, or any other Disney movie that she loved.

"Shut up, I'm sick," she retorted, even coughing slightly after as though to emphasis her point.

House rolled his eyes, as she left, returning his attention to where he was watching _Kim Possible _on TV. However, he found himself entering the bedroom just in time for the wolves to chase Maurice into the Beast's castle, a part which Cameron admitted even now she hated watching.

Cameron smiled smugly as he lay next to her on the bed, but didn't say anything, merely snuggled up to his side and lay her head on his arm.

******

The clock in the living room read three- fourteen, and Cameron hadn't slept a wink. House's soft snores could be heard coming from the bedroom, but Cameron sat shivering slightly on the couch, under a thick quilt she'd pulled off the bed in her spare room, desperate for sleep but unable to find relief. There was no position she could find to keep her from coughing, and she suspected she'd drank more water in the past four days than she ever had before in her life, as she sipped the cool liquid between coughs.

Exhausted, aching and restless, Cameron stood up and began pacing between the living room and the kitchen. The whole apartment was silent and dark, and Cameron yearned desperately for morning, although she wasn't sure why because she still couldn't sleep in daylight. Her ribs ached as though she had been beaten, and the pain diaphragm left her cringing with every breath. She dreaded even breathing in and out, because the movement of air in and out of her lungs was both painful and brought an onslaught of coughing, which started the cycle all over again.

She was standing against the wall between the living room and kitchen, her eyes closed, when a sound made her open them. Her eyes were already adjusted to the dark, but it still took a moment to realise House was standing in front of her, his memorizing blue eyes filled with concern.

"Hey, are you okay?"

His tone was so genuine and sincerely worried that even as Cameron opened her mouth to reassure him she was fine, she burst into tears, sinking against his chest. She was crying from exhaustion, and from pain, crying because the movement of crying made her hurt even more, and simply because there was nothing else she could do. Cameron knew that House hated, absolutely _hated _when she cried. Of course, House disliked any display of emotion because it made him uncomfortable, but when Cameron cried, he was helpless to do anything to make her better, and House needed to fix everything.

House, to his credit, simply held her. It was only when she began crying so hard that she began to have trouble breathing that he moved.

House, surprised at the fear that he felt as Cameron wept against him, held her even closer, rubbing her back gently in small circles.

"Come on, it's ok. Breathe. In...Out....just breath normal. Take slow, deep breaths... come on, baby.... that's my girl," he whispered as her breathing finally began to even out; and the way she sagged against him was driven more by exhaustion than desperation.

"Just keep breathing, sweet girl," he murmured and began leading her to the bedroom, praying for the God he didn't believe in to finally give her some relief.

As the sun rose over New Jersey, Cameron finally fell asleep. When she next awoke, the clock read twenty past eleven a.m. and there was a note in House's handwriting on the pillow next to her.

_Chase and Foreman nearly killed the guy, so I have to go in. BRB... ASAP - H_

Cameron smiled to herself, before doing a mental examination of herself. Cough... still there. Pain... gone from ribs, still there in the diaphragm. Head... ok, so far. She knew she should eat something before making any assumptions, and to her surprise and delight, she actually felt hungry. She slowly eased out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. Catching sight of her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she grimaced. Her face was pale and clammy and her dark hair was a tangled mess. She wished she could have a shower to make her feel more human, but she knew she didn't have the energy to stand up for much longer.

Cameron made her way to the kitchen after she'd finished in the bathroom, and inspected the contents of her pantry grimly. There wasn't much, her having been sick for the past few days; and she wasn't sure what she felt hungry for, either. Actually, she knew if she could eat anything in that moment, she'd want chocolate custard and yoghurt, but she didn't have that, so she settled for chicken noodle soup instead.

When House let himself in to her apartment just before lunch, she was sitting on the couch, eating her soup and watching the Ellen DeGeneres Show.

"Who's on?" he asked, shrugging off his coat and throwing it over the back of the nearest chair.

"Reese Witherspoon," she replied.

House came and sat next to her, watching her carefully. "You look better. How do you feel?"

Cameron shrugged, coughed once and then answered. "Slightly better than yesterday, I think. I actually slept. How's the patient?"

House rolled his eyes. "Alive. He'll be fine, it was an easy one. Chase and Foreman didn't screw it up _that _bad," he admitted and Cameron grinned.

She placed her soup bowl on the coffee table and sat back, leaning against House's side and looking up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you," she said softly and House frowned.

"For what?"

She smiled. "For this morning. For looking after me. For not going home."

House met her gaze, and kissed her softly. "Where else would I be?"

Then he sighed. "Well, it's official now."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What's official?"

"That we're in a relationship."

Cameron was still confused. "And why is it official now?"

"Because. We've gone five days without sex," House complained and Cameron burst out laughing, then gasped, one hand to her stomach.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts," she gasped.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was just stating a fact," House retorted and Cameron rolled her eyes.

The phone rang just then, interrupting whatever Cameron was about to say, and House handed her the phone and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Wow... sorry, I thought I called my sister, not Mrs. Harris."

Cameron scowled, and coughed lightly. "Shut up, Mike. It's this stupid cough, I've still got. And Mrs. Harris was a nice lady!"

Her brother scoffed. "Says you. Remember she gave me detention for three weeks, just because I spoke during a test?"

Cameron smiled. "Michael, I don't think it was the fact you talked during a test that got you detention for three weeks. I think it was more that when you spoke, you asking the person next to you for the answer."

There was a long pause. "OK, maybe," he finally admitted and Cameron chuckled.

"So, what have you got?" he asked his little sister.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a virus," she replied. "Hopefully, it won't last too much longer."

"Pretty sure?" Michael repeated. "Why aren't you sure? You're a doctor for heaven's sake, you work with doctors, and your _boyfriend _is a doctor. Why are you only 'pretty sure'?"

"Michael, drop it. I'm fine," she said firmly, as only a little sister can. "So to what do I owe the honour of this phone call?"

"Well, because you can't make it home for Christmas- _again,_" he muttered under his breath. "I was talking to Mom and Dad last night, and we were thinking maybe we'd have Christmas in Princeton this year?"

Cameron smiled happily. "Really? That'd be great, you can all meet Greg!"

House looked at her sharply, his eyes wide but Cameron ignored him as her brother sheepishly admitted.

"Yeah, that's partly why Dad and I suggested it. Plus, the kids are dying to see you."

"I miss them too," Cameron smiled. "Anna emailed me last week, asking for help on something for school? I don't know, but I said I'd help her with it."

"Yeah, she's gotta do a report for science class on a disease or something. But it's due right when they go back after the holidays, so she's got some time to work on it."

"Well, tell her to bring it with her when you come and I'll help her," Cameron offered.

"Ok, cool. So, Christmas is okay with you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to have Christmas. Are Mom and Dad okay with it? I know they're not big on flying..."

"Don't worry about it. They want to see you, and they want to meet Greg...." Michael assured her. "Is he taking care of you, Allie?"

She smiled, glancing at House out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, he is. And I'm really ok. Once I'm able to sleep again without coughing, I'll get better so much faster," she told him.

"Good. Sorry, Al, I gotta go. I've got a meeting with a new client. But Fliss will probably call you later to sort out the details."

"Ok. Give my love to her and the kids."

"I will. Bye, Allie."

"Bye."

She hung up to find House still watching her, his face panic-stricken.

"Oh, come on, you have to meet my family some time," she rolled her eyes at him. "And you've got a whole month to prepare for it."

"I don't think I _have _to meet your family. Unless I can help it, you'll never meet my parents."

"I've already met them," she answered and House realised she was right.

"True. But we weren't sleeping together then," he pointed out. "Who's Mrs. Harris?"

Cameron moaned slightly. "She was this math teacher at our high school. She was actually proud of the fact she smoked every day since she was twenty, and her voice was really husky because of it. Mike and his friends always made fun of her, but she wasn't too bad. She was a good teacher, especially if you struggle with math like I did."

House was silent for awhile. "I really have to meet them?" he asked suddenly.

Cameron ignored him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. FYI, **_**The Christmas Shoes **_**is the saddest movie I've ever seen. The House thing.... it seemed like something he would do. And situs inversus is something that can occur in mirror twins when the organs are reversed. **

**Also, I've worked out this story will be longer, if not in chapters than in words than my longest story so far- **_**Amazing Grace. **_**I'm also trying to beat my record for reviews, which is 47 for **_**the exception. **_**So, even if its just a few words, help me beat my record!!! I've also narrowed the ending to two possible situations. People have been asking me to make sure it's a happy ending so it will be, I just have two ways it could go. If anyone wants spoilers and to pick the ending- contact me!!!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Both House and Cameron were watching the clock the day before Christmas Eve, but for very different reasons. For Cameron, the closer the hands moved to four-thirty, the closer she got to seeing her family. For House, four-thirty symbolised something he hadn't had to do in years- meet the parents. For someone who avoided his own parents as much as possible, meeting Cameron's family was an even bigger deal. The only bright side he could find, was that this would mean he had met each one of his fellow's families.

Chase and Foreman both knew what was happening, and were looking forward to meeting their friend's family, of whom they had heard a lot about. They were also eager to witness the moment House met his girlfriend's family, as was Wilson.

"So, are they coming together?" Foreman asked Cameron.

She shook her head. "No, my brother and his family are driving up from Connecticut, and they'll get here about half-past four; my parents flight gets in from Chicago just before six, so either Michael or I will go get them from the airport," she explained.

"And they're here for how long?"

"Just a few days."

Chase shook his head. "Wow, your place is going to be crowded."

Cameron beamed. "I know. And I love it."

She returned to her laptop for a moment, before abruptly looking up at her colleagues again, a sudden idea forming in her mind.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to mine for Christmas lunch?"

Foreman seemed uncertain. "Are you sure?"

She nodded confidently. "Sure. It's going to be crowded anyway, what's a few more people? And there will be stacks of food left over trust me."

She grinned at them. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't want to see House with my family?"

Chase and Foreman exchanged grins. "Oh, we really, really do," Chase laughed. "OK, I'm in."

"Me too," Foreman added.

Cameron smiled, then paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I should invite Wilson and Cuddy too..."

"No!"

They all turned as House entered the conference room from his office, heading for the coffee pot.

"Really? You want to spend Christmas with _these _people?" he demanded of Cameron.

"Yes," she replied. "Cuddy's the only one of us with family in Jersey, and Christmas is a sucky time to be alone. I'm going to go invite them now," she decided, standing up and leaving the office.

House grimaced. "I _hate _the holidays," he moaned.

Foreman and Chase, both knowing how much Cameron loved the holidays, shared amused smirks with one another.

"It's times like these you really marvel at their compatibility, don't you?" Chase asked dryly and Foreman laughed.

"True soul mates," Foreman agreed.

House snorted. "Crap. I don't believe in soul mates," he said.

Chase smiled. "What about 'love of your life'?"

They waited expectantly as House pondered that thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yes," he said finally.

His answer truly surprised his male employees. "You do?" Foreman asked sceptically.

House shrugged. "Sure. There's always different degrees of love, different kinds of love."

Chase couldn't resist asking, "And which degree of love do you and Cameron fall under?"

House merely scowled at him and retreated to his office, but Chase didn't seem perturbed.

"I wasn't really expecting an answer," he said to Foreman, who nodded.

Foreman looked up as Cameron returned to the office a few minutes later.

"Are Wilson and Cuddy coming?" he asked her and she nodded happily.

"Yep. I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed.

The three fellows returned to their work, and apart from the odd conversation, they were mostly silent. Just after four-thirty that afternoon, House happened to glance up from the issue of _People _magazine he was reading, just in time to see a small boy with blonde hair hurtle past his office and managed somehow to stop just outside the conference room door, where he glanced inside shyly.

"Auntie Allie!!!"

Cameron looked up and a wide smile spread over her face as she saw the little boy in the doorway and she stood up quickly.

"Hey, Mattie!"

Matthew ran into the room and threw himself into his aunt's arms with a giant hug; and when she pulled away, she squatted down to his level.

"Wow, did you get bigger again? You have to stop growing, kid!"

Matthew giggled. "And I lost a tooth! Look," he said, showing her the gap.

Cameron laughed. "Awesome. Did the tooth fairy come?"

"Yeah, I got two dollars!"

"Cool. Did you spend it on candy? I seem to remember you have another loose tooth in there somewhere."

Matthew nodded, wiggling it for her as proof.

"Eww, Matt stop _doing_ that- it's really gross!"

Cameron looked past her youngest nephew to see his siblings enter the office and she stood up with a warm smile and big hug for Anna and Wyatt.

"Hey, guys. Where are your mom and dad?"

"They're coming, they're just really slow," Anna replied and Cameron laughed.

"How's school going?"

Wyatt groaned, but he and his elder sister told their aunt anything of importance, whilst Matt hopped around the group, chiming in with anything he could think of, and House watched from the doorway between his office and the conference room as Cameron paid attention to all three children simultaneously.

"Why is the whole place made of glass?" a new voice asked from the doorway, interrupting a story Wyatt was telling about his last football game, and everyone turned to see who House could only assume to be Cameron's brother and sister-in-law.

Cameron smiled. "Hey, big brother."

She embraced Fliss and Michael, who wrapped her in a giant bear hug, before finally remembering her co-workers in the room.

"Sorry guys," she apologised. "This is my brother Michael and his wife Fliss, and their kids Anna, Wyatt and Matt. This is Foreman and Chase," she introduced them and everyone exchanged greetings before Cameron turned to House, registering his presence in the doorway.

"Mike, Fliss- this is Greg House. Greg, Mike and Fliss."

Chase and Foreman looked on eagerly, Cameron somewhat nervously, as Michael stepped closer to House, inspecting him closely and then offered him his hand to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said finally and House even offered a faint smile as he shook hands with both Michael and Fliss.

"You too."

Cameron relaxed visibly, and offered Michael and Fliss coffee. She'd just handed it to them, when Wilson entered the office, and Cameron introduced him to her family.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted them all, and took a seat next to Chase.

"You missed it by a minute," he muttered to him and Wilson sighed.  
"Dammit, I was on the phone," he explained under his breath and Cameron, overhearing, laughed.

******

Michael volunteered to get their parents from the airport, and Fliss went with her husband; so it was Anna, Wyatt and Matt that joined Cameron in her car for the ride home, and House followed them on his bike. Whilst her family was here, House was not going to spend the nights at Cameron's, another reason he wasn't happy, but it had been his idea and Cameron didn't argue. She was impressed simply by the fact he hadn't found an excuse to have to work over Christmas or something to avoid her family; if he wanted to spend the nights at his own townhouse, it was his choice.

Cameron ordered pizza for dinner, and it arrived just minutes before her parents did. House was actually in a conversation with Wyatt about the car he was hoping to buy by next summer, but broke it off as the door opened and Cameron jumped up to greet her parents, and the kids hurried to hug their grandparents.

House hung back awkwardly as Peter and Lea Wheeler greeted their daughter and grandchildren, unable to believe how nervous he felt. Then Michael took his parent's bags to Cameron's spare room, and Fliss tactfully diverted her children's attention to their food so that House and Cameron didn't have an audience as she introduced him to her parents.

Cameron smiled encouragingly at House as he crossed the living room, and firmly grasped his hand within hers and she turned to her parents.

"Mom, Dad... this is Greg. Greg, these are my parents. Peter and Lea."

Lea smiled warmly and shook House's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Greg. We've heard so much about you, it's good to finally be able to put a face to the name."

Peter too, shook his hand politely, looking far more calm and docile than House thought he would ever be if he was meeting his daughter's boyfriend who was significantly older than her, crippled and her boss. Throughout dinner, Cameron made extensive conversation with Lea, Fliss and Anna, always keeping a comforting hold on House's arm.

After dinner, the group decided to watch a movie from Cameron's extensive collection, and the kids selected _Madagascar. _House couldn't help but remark to himself how odd it was. He had watched countless movies with Cameron over the past six months, yet they were always silent, except for the occasional comment on a line, plotline, setting or acting skill. Now however, everyone was always talking, and laughing and yet it felt if not the same, even more enjoyable. Although it wasn't late when the movie ended, Fliss and Michael ordered that their children have an early night, knowing as only parents can, that despite their age, they wouldn't sleep much the next night- Christmas Eve.

Peter and Lea bid everyone goodnight and headed to the spare room where they would be sleeping; and whilst Michael set up the fold out bed from his sister's couch for him and Fliss, Cameron walked House down to his bike for him to go home.

"So where are the kids sleeping?" he asked, out of interest.

Cameron grinned. "Anna's bunking in with me, and Wyatt and Matt are camping out on the tiny bit of floor space I have left with the couch pulled out."

House shook his head in dismay. "Do you want to come stay at my place tonight too?" he asked and she giggled.

"Please. You're not staying at your place because of my lack of space- just because you're scared of my dad!"

"Yes," House admitted.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked and House pretended to think about it.

"Mmm.... maybe. If you're lucky," he smirked, pressing his lips to hers.

However, when she began to shiver from the cold, House reluctantly pulled away. "Ok, go back inside before you get sick again. Last time was bad enough," he ordered and she mock saluted him, grinning.

"Allison and Greg, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Michael greeted her teasingly as she returned to the apartment.

"Shut up," she glared at him, blushing furiously and Lea, in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water, smiled at her children.

"It's funny how sometimes I can't believe how grown up you two are... and then sometimes I keep wondering when you two will grow up."

Cameron laughed. "Never," she replied, kissing her mother's cheek and bidding everyone goodnight.

Christmas Eve was fairly uneventful, and typical of the Wheeler family gatherings. They spent the day playing board games and watching Christmas movies, the cheesier and soppier the better. House, unfortunately for him, turned up in time for _The Christmas Shoes, _which Cameron, Fliss and Anna cried all throughout.

When House's cell phone rang mid-afternoon, Cameron half-suspected it was pre-arranged for House to have an excuse to leave, and avoid the 'Talk' that they both knew was coming between House, Michael and Peter. He disappeared into Cameron's bedroom to take the call, and when he returned five minutes later, she looked up expectantly, breaking off her conversation with Fliss.

"We've got a case," he told her and Cameron was surprised, and slightly guilty for what she had been thinking a few minutes ago.

"Ok, how bad is it?" she asked, standing up and going to get her coat.

House shrugged. "It's one of Wilson's."

"Should you ring Chase and Foreman?"

"Wilson's doing it," he answered hastily, moving to the door.

Cameron turned to her parents, apologetic. "Sorry about this, it's important."

Peter smiled gently and waved his daughter out the door. "Don't worry about it, Allie. We've got dinner under control, you just go do what you have to do."

Cameron smiled, blew a kiss to her dad and followed House out the door, grabbing her bag as she did so.

"What's the rush?" she demanded, noticing how fast her boyfriend was walking, even for him.

House shrugged nonchalantly. "Patient. Lives to save, you know."

Cameron frowned, but shrugged it off as House held out his hand for her car keys, which she handed to him. House had his odd chivalrous moments, and if he wanted to drive in the snow on Christmas Eve, Cameron certainly wasn't going to protest.

When House abruptly pulled to a stop ten minutes later, Cameron went to get out of the car, registered where they were, and stopped in surprise.

"Uh- Greg? Why are we at your place?" she asked in confusion.

"Small detour. Will only take a sec," he gestured for her to follow him, and she did so with trepidation, and even more confusion than before.

Confusion which evaporated immediately when House turned to her the second she'd closed his front door behind her, and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Cameron willingly gave in, but broke away after a moment to catch her breath, and demand some answers.

"I thought we had a patient?" she asked.

"We do," House replied, moving down to kiss her neck. "I missed you."

Stunned with disbelief, Cameron pulled away to glare pointedly at House, who was pulling off his coat.

"Please tell me you did not fake a patient on Christmas Eve, so that we could have sex?" she demanded, hands on hips.

House paused. "You sound surprised."

She gave him an exasperated glance. "Greg!"

He shrugged innocently. "What? I missed you," he said as though that made up for everything.

To Cameron's dismay, she found that did partly make up for it, but she tried to resist the temptation to automatically forgive and forget.

"Greg, what am I supposed to tell my parents when they ask?"

"That we're awesome and we saved the patient."

"And when Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman turn up for lunch tomorrow and it gets brought up? What then?"

House snorted. "Who's going to talk about work on Christmas Day? Is that what Jesus would want?"

Cameron smirked. "Oh, so now you've found religion? And if there's no patient, what was the phone call?"

"Telemarketer." House paused, then asked lightly. "So... you don't want to have sex?"

Cameron sighed heavily, then stood on her toes and returned the kiss he had given her moments before.

"This is such a bad idea," she murmured between kisses as they headed for the bedroom.

House grinned against her lips, his hands trailing down to her hips. "Sex is never a bad idea. Think of Jesus, Allie."

Cameron laughed and House used his cane to push his bedroom door closed behind them.

******

"Merry Christmas!"

House sighed slightly as he opened Cameron's front door to reveal Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman standing in the hall, each clutching packages and bottles of alcohol.

"Damn, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't turn up," he said disappointedly.

Cuddy smirked. "That's why we came. Are you going to let us in?"

House shrugged, made to stand aside so they could enter, and abruptly pushed them back into the hall, coming out after them, closing the door behind them.

Chase looked startled. "Is it that crowded we're eating out here?"

House shushed him, then leaned forward and spoke to the group softly. "If it ever comes up, we treated a patient yesterday. It was simple- 28-year old woman with complications of bronchitis due to situs inversus. Got it?"

Foreman raised an eyebrow. "That's your idea of a simple case?"

Wilson was sceptical. "Why did you have a fake patient on Christmas Eve?" he asked shrewdly.

House shrugged innocently and Cuddy grimaced. "You know what? We don't need to know," she said firmly. "Can we go inside now?"

"Sure," House nodded, and moved aside so they could enter.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Cameron greeted them happily, coming out of the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Allison," Wilson smiled in return, kissing her cheek lightly.

She took the bottles of wine from them, shaking her head in protest. "You didn't have to bring anything."

"I was always told never to turn up anywhere empty-handed," Cuddy answered, laughing.

"Me too," Chase added, holding up the gifts in his arms. "Where can we put these?"

Cameron pointed to her tree, stuck up in a corner next to the TV. "Just dump them under the tree. Just make yourselves at home, and I'll get you a drink."

"I can help out in the kitchen," Cuddy offered, insisting through Cameron's protests.

Cameron had already refused the help of Lea and Fliss, but Cuddy persisted and Cameron reluctantly put her to work mashing potatoes.

"So, I'm going to guess that faking a patient on Christmas Eve to go have sex was House's idea?" she asked casually, as Cameron handed her a glass of wine and Cameron froze, blushing.

"What gave it away?" she asked dryly, still embarrassed.

Cuddy grinned. "I know House, I know you. Mostly, I know House."

Cameron giggled. "You should see him trying _so_ hard to involve himself in conversation with everyone in an attempt to avoid having "The Talk" with my Dad and brother."

Cuddy scoffed. "Yeah, I can see that working. But then again, I am impressed you actually got him to meet your family."

"Me too," Cameron smiled.

Cuddy hesitated, before adding, "I don't want to make it sound like a comparison... but I can tell you right now, five years? He never once met Stacy's family."

Cameron smiled slightly. "Really?"

Cuddy nodded. "Not once. Any time she went to see them, or they came to see her, there would always be a conference interstate that House was dying to go to."

Cameron chuckled. "That sounds like him."

Cuddy shrugged. "I think you two are really great together, Allison."

"Thank you," she replied softly. Cameron and Cuddy had never been close, for reasons Cameron could never quite understand, but she had never expected that their relationship would benefit from her being with House.

Cuddy laughed as she returned to the potatoes. "I've told House before, and I'm telling you now- you are probably the only woman who could tolerate him."

Cameron laughed too, and the two women turned their attention back to the cooking.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Yay, up to 21 reviews! Thanks everyone, keep 'em coming! I know these chapters are a little fluffy and sometimes OOC, but we know House can be capable of doing sweet things- he got Cameron a Christmas present in season 1, remember? And he's done things season 5 and 6, even if they were for Cuddy it counts. Season 6 is showing that House is capable of being the person we all write about. Plus, I'm assuming we all do change when we fall in love, according to the movies anyway. Lol.**

**The thing is, I have to write the fluffy stuff to create the love and the happiness because you'll feel it more when it all comes crashing down. Which BTW is about chapter 13. Someone has asked if it's going to be sad- well, remember this is inspired by **_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

"You know House, you do still owe me clinic hours for this month and we could really use your help," Cuddy hinted, entering House's office one afternoon shortly after New Years.

House looked up at his boss apologetically. "You know, I would if I could; but I'm kinda busy here defeating mankind's ultimate enemy."

"Death?"

"Nazi's," House responded and Cuddy stifled an irritated sigh as she entered the conference room.

She moaned in frustration and Cameron glanced up from her medical journal with a shrug and a sympathetic smile.

"Don't look at me," she shrugged. "Wilson's the one who thought it'd be a great idea to give him a WWII game for Christmas, remember?"

Cuddy glared at the memory. "Yes, I do. Damn it, Wilson," she muttered and Cameron laughed.

"That's what you said when he opened it," she reminded her and Cuddy chuckled ruefully.

"So, what's up?" Cameron asked, assuming Cuddy's primary goal for the trip up to Diagnostic's had not been attempting House to do his clinic hours.

Cuddy sat down at the conference table and looked at Cameron with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Well, I actually came to see if you'd help me with something," she began.

Cameron closed the journal and waited expectantly, her interest piqued. "Really? What?"

"I'm planning a benefit for next month to raise money to redo the paediatrics wing," Cuddy explained. "It's going to be a sort of... karaoke night? I found this great band, so it's not just a bunch of drunk doctors singing off a jukebox; but I could really use a hand putting it all together and sorting out the details."

Cameron grinned. "I'd love to," she said sincerely.

Cuddy looked immensely relived. "Thank you _so_ much! I'm already stressing, because we somehow ended up picking Valentine's Day as the night, which is a whole other issue in itself. I mean, will people want to come to a hospital benefit night on Valentine's Day?"

Cameron laughed. "Lisa, you're forgetting a few key factors. The benefit is for paediatrics, and people will do almost _anything_ for kids; people _love_ seeing people make idiots out of themselves at karaoke nights; and a lot of people don't do Valentine's Day. Exhibit A," she said, pointing through the glass wall into House's office.

Cuddy smiled at Cameron's logic. "Does that bother you?"

Cameron shrugged. "Oh... I don't know. Not really. I mean, I'm as hopeless a romantic as the next girl, but Valentine's Day is only good if you actually stand a chance of getting something. Otherwise it's just... depressing. Besides, it's _House. _He doesn't even like birthdays!"

Cuddy laughed. "Wilson mentioned your birthday's next week. How old?"

"Thirty-two," Cameron answered. "Greg's already whining that it's too close to Christmas," she giggled. "Like that's _my _fault!"

"Do you know what he's getting you?"

Cameron snorted. "Please, I'm still in shock he actually bought me a Christmas present."

"I'm still in shock your brother decided the best time to have 'The Talk' with House was in the middle of Christmas lunch in front of everyone," Cuddy laughed and Cameron moaned in embarrassment.

"Oh God, don't remind me! I have _never _ been that embarrassed in my life! I didn't blame Greg for choking."

"Especially not when Michael's opening line was 'Please tell me you see more in my sister than just sex,'" Cuddy said, grinning.

Cameron grimaced at the memory and Cuddy smiled reassuringly. "Hey, it's his own fault for avoiding it anyway. He should've grown a set and got it over and done with, and then got massively drunk afterwards."

"Well, judging from the phone call I got a three a.m. the next morning, he did that part," Cameron said dryly and their laughter was interrupted by Cuddy's pager.

"Damn, my two o'clock is here. Well, are you free for lunch tomorrow? We can start working out the details," Cuddy suggested and Cameron nodded.

"Sure, no worries."

House entered the office as Cuddy left, and he peered down the hall after her as he made his way to the coffee pot.

"Talking about me again?"

Cameron shrugged vaguely. "A little. This and that."

House stared at her in frustration. "You know that annoys the hell out of me when you do that?"

She smiled sweetly. "I know."

House glared at her and she laughed. "It's only because you want to know _everything. _I'm going to help Lisa plan a hospital benefit for next month, that's all."

He moaned. "Another benefit? I don't suppose there's any way I can get out of it?" he asked hopefully and Cameron smirked.

"No, but I have a feeling you won't want to. It's a karaoke night."

As she had suspected, House's face lit up. "Karaoke? _Awesome_- there's nothing funnier than Wilson getting hammered and singing some 50's rock and roll song, trust me," he chuckled.

Cameron giggled at the image, and then House suddenly turned to her, an odd expression on his face that Cameron didn't like.

"What?" she asked warily.

"Karaoke!"

Cameron stared at him in confusion. "Yes, I just told you that."

House continued to look at her pointedly until Cameron caught on. "Oh, _no_. No, no, no. Nice try, but no way," she said firmly.

House pouted. "Come on, it's been what? Seven months? You have to let me hear you sing sometime!"

Cameron snorted. "Ok, A- no, I don't _have _to. And B- even if for some reason I did decide to let you hear me sing, why would I think the best time and place to do that is in front of the _entire_ hospital!" she demanded.

"Because you love me," House replied. "And because you owe me after what your brother did at Christmas."

Cameron smirked and shook her head. "Sorry, but I did warn you. I told you it was impossible to avoid the Talk. It's your own fault."

"And you still expect a birthday present?" House muttered under his breath and Cameron giggled.

"From you? No, I don't actually."

"Good," House retorted and returned to his office, leaving a smiling Cameron behind him.

The next day at lunchtime, Cameron met Cuddy in the lobby and they went to a Chinese restaurant near PPTH to discuss ideas for the hospital benefit.

"So, is there any particular reason why House offered me one hundred dollars and a extra hour's clinic duty if I could make you sing at the benefit?" Cuddy asked once their food arrived and Cameron groaned.

"He _didn't!_ Although, I don't know why I'm surprised, it's definitely something he'd do," Cameron replied, sighing. "I made the small mistake of mentioning to House when we started dating that I sing a tiny bit. He's been on my case ever since to get me to sing."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "How do you sing 'a tiny bit'? Just out of interest."

Cameron chuckled sheepishly. "It means I can hold a tune. I was in a musical in high school, but I don't like everyone watching me. I definitely stick to the shower and sometimes the radio- if there's no chance anyone will hear me."

Cuddy laughed. "Wow, no wonder House wants a show. I have to admit, I'm the complete opposite. Can't really sing, but I love getting up there and acting like an idiot. That's why I picked karaoke," she laughed.

Cameron giggled. "I'm usually okay once I get up there. You know, the adrenaline kicks in and music comes on, etc, etc. But even the thought of getting up there makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"And then we have Wilson, who loves karaoke but has to be half-drunk to get up on stage," Cuddy said, rolling her eyes and both women laughed.

Over lunch, they laid the foundations of the night. The band was booked and confirmed, caterers organised and Cuddy told Cameron about all the plans she had for the paediatrics' ward with the money they raised from the night.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" she asked as they headed back to the hospital.

Cameron shrugged. "It's a Wednesday, so working," she grinned. "I don't know... as long as there's a chocolate cake somewhere throughout the day, I don't really do anything for my birthday."

Cuddy groaned. "You're spending too much time with House. You have to celebrate your birthday!"

Cameron smiled. "My family's in Illinois and Connecticut; and I don't have that many friends in Jersey. Most of my friends are from high school and college and scattered throughout the country. Which is why I'm very thankful for Facebook!"

Cuddy grinned at her. "Would you believe I found myself wondering the other day what we did before we could poke people via cyberspace?"

Cameron laughed.

******

Wednesday, Cameron's birthday, dawned like any other day. Cameron woke up at six-thirty, ran on her treadmill for half an hour, then showered and dressed for work, waking House up as she left the room. The only sign that today wasn't any other day, was the fact that Cameron's phone kept ringing and buzzing all morning, with phone calls and text messages from family and friends.

"How do you expect me to sleep with your phone ringing every five minutes?" he demanded, entering the kitchen at quarter to eight, early even for him.

Cameron grinned. "So this is the secret to getting you out of bed? If only I'd known," she teased him and he made a face at her.

She waved him off as she handed him a cup of coffee. "As long as you're up, you may as well shower and get dressed."

House sighed, but didn't argue with her. Cameron smiled to herself as she turned back to where she was unpacking the dishwasher. She'd just straightened up and placed the warm plates on the countertop when a pair of arms encircled her waist, and she felt House's familiar stubble on her face as his lips grazed her neck.

"Happy birthday," he murmured and then he was gone.

Cameron was actually speechless and surprised that two words from House had actually rendered her close to tears. Not even House's '_I love you' _had done that. Truthfully, she hadn't expected him to remember, let alone mention it.

"What happened?" House demanded, fifteen minutes later when he entered the living room and spotted Cameron's red eyes.

She smiled at his concern, but shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine. I... I was just... surprised, that you remembered, that's all."

House looked uncomfortable for a moment, then scoffed to cover his discomfort. "How could I forget? I've had half the hospital bugging me for the past two weeks about what I'm going to get you!"

Cameron smiled. "Why do I suspect Wilson had something to do with that?"

"Wilson and your new BFF Cuddy," House retorted.

Cameron rolled her eyes, knowing that House didn't really mind that she and Cuddy were becoming friends. However, she was distracted enough to not notice House retrieving a small wrapped parcel from his backpack, which he tossed to her.

Her jaw dropped and she looked up at House speechless, who shrugged. "Wilson wrapped it."

This was more than Cameron had expected, and her hands shook slightly as she unwrapped it. She gasped softly as she held up the beautiful charm bracelet within.

"Greg, it's gorgeous!" she whispered, and he awkwardly helped fasten it around her small wrist.

Her brow furrowed as she examined the charms one by one, and House hastened to explain.

"Some of these may not make sense to you, but they do to me," he warned her and she laughed.

"Ok."

House took a deep breath. He wasn't a romantic, never had been. Remembering and celebrating someone's birthday may not seem like a sign of love and dedication, but for House it was. He had put a lot of thought and effort into Cameron's gift, things he hadn't mentioned to _her _before. So to do something of this grandeur for Cameron really proved to himself that he loved her more than anything.

"The charm's on this bracelet... they symbolise what I love about and why I love you. Anything that reminds me of you is on this bracelet."

Cameron looked at him with wonder in her eyes and she seemed to be on the verge of tears, so House distracted her by drawing her attention to the charms.

"Is that a rose?" Cameron frowned, inspecting the charm closest to her.

House nodded. "Yeah, for _Beauty and the Beast_ and the fact that you still get tears in your eyes every time you watch it and the Beast dies. Then we have a lily- your favourite flower, because that's what your scent reminds me of... a music note, because I know you _can _sing, even if you won't let me hear you.... a unicorn, because you refuse to give up your fairytales.... a book, because the look of concentration you get on your face when you're reading is the sexiest thing ever.... a spatula because you cook better than anyone I know, except for Wilson.... a clock, because you fell in love for the first time at twenty and never got enough time with him. That made you who you are now... made you into _my _Cameron, and you've helped me to remember that we shouldn't take time for granted. Then we have a TV, because that's what started this whole thing.... and a heart. Because you've got mine, and I thought there should be proof."

Cameron was in silent tears by this point, but she fought to regain control of herself as she saw the last charm; a tag with a tiny date engraved on it.

"What's this one?" she asked with difficulty and House acted offended.

"You don't remember? Ouch, that's a blow to the ego," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Cameron still had no idea and he looked more sheepish than ever as he elaborated. "It's the date of the your interview. The first day we met."

"You remember the date of my interview?" she asked in wonder.

House nodded, making an effort to look her in the eyes and be serious as he answered. "Yep. It was the first day since my infarction and Stacy that I actually _saw _another woman, and the day I thought this beautiful, smart, woman who had obviously had some drama in her life, could do so much better than me. But I didn't want her with anyone else either."

Cameron smiled through her tears as she leaned forward and kissed House, hard, and he gently pulled her forward onto his lap.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away.

"Don't expect this every year," he warned her and Cameron laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. OK, some of you may have seen this coming. But enjoy it anyway. Make sure you read my AN at the end of the chapter. BTW, to reassure some worried reviewers out there- no one is being killed off. I couldn't do that. **

** Also, i know i keep stressing the sadness that is coming- but please persevere and there will be a happy ending, i promise. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Everyone attending the Valentine's Day Karaoke Benefit night on February 14th was eternally glad the dress code had been announced as 'semi-formal'. That had been an idea on Cameron's part, pointing out to Cuddy she had more hope of House actually attending of his own free will if he would be free to wear jeans; but turned out to be a great idea especially as the night was still slightly brisk.

The benefit was taking place in the function room of a nearby hotel, with a fully stocked open bar, and numerous table around the room, all enough to seat six people and all facing the small stage. House was in his usual attire of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, and as he arrived (late, of course) he made his way with Wilson to the bar, and once they had their drinks, the two found Chase and Foreman at a table in the centre of the room.

"These seats taken?" Wilson asked them.

Chase looked up with a grin. "Actually, they are. But by you two. Cameron and Cuddy told us to make sure you knew. They're sitting here too."

"Where are they?" House asked Foreman, sitting down in the closest seat and looking around for his girlfriend. Cameron had been helping Cuddy set up most of the day, so House had barely seen her.

Foreman gestured vaguely behind House. "I don't know. They're all over the place, making sure everything's perfect."

"I don't think they need to stress. It's _karaoke _for God's sake," House snorted. "As long as there's alcohol and music, the entertainment takes care of itself."

Chase reached forward and picked up a folder from the centre of the table. Looking around, House saw there was one on every table.

"These are all the songs the band has music for," he explained, handing it to Wilson.

"I heard that Peterson from paediatrics' wants to go first," Foreman grinned. "He even wants to play the guitar himself."

House moaned. "Geez, that idiot? If you want to play a musical instrument, _don't _go first! Otherwise no one else will want to have a go and the night's ruined! Well, until Wilson gets drunk enough anyway," he grinned at his friend, who shook his head firmly.

"Sorry to disappoint House, but I'm not planning on getting drunk this year," Wilson said, but House scoffed.

"That's what you said at your cousin's bachelor party," he snickered. "I still say you dancing to _La Vie Boheme _on the bar was your best performance yet."

"Oh God, please don't dance on the bar tonight!" a new voice begged and House turned to his girlfriend eagerly.

She wore new skinny leg jeans with high heeled boots and a simple top in a deep red which clung to her curves and ended at her hips. Her long dark hair was in curls and pulled back from her face and the only jewellery she wore was the charm bracelet House had given her for her birthday and the ring she always wore on her right hand, which House had found out long ago was her wedding ring.

"I didn't want to just keep it in a drawer, but I couldn't keep wearing it and move on," she'd explained when House had inquired and he never commented on it. He knew it was just her way of keeping her husband's memory alive in her.

"Tell you what; either Wilson gets to dance on the bar, or you can get up on stage tonight?" House suggested and Cameron pretended to think about it.

"Ok, he can dance on the bar," she grinned and she leaned down and kissed House deeply until Chase and Foreman protested.

"You look nice. I like you in red," he said to her as she sat down next to him and she smiled.

"I know. But that's not why I picked it."

"Then why?"

She shrugged. "It's Valentine's Day."

House made a face in return.

Chase and Cameron then began a conversation about the songs available for the night, and which staff members were most likely to sing which songs. This ended when Cuddy got up on stage, introduced the band and the emcee, Katie, and thanked everyone for coming tonight.

"Now," she said finally, after observing Wilson and Cameron simultaneously elbow House in the ribs after he let out a loud and obvious yawn.

"I'm sorry House, are we boring you or were you volunteering to come up first?"

House wasn't opposed to karaoke, he just much preferred to observe and mock rather than perform, so he simply mimed zipping and locking his lips shut, before throwing away the key.

Cuddy smirked knowingly as she looked out through the room. "So, do we have anyone brave enough to come up first and get this night started?"

There were the usual murmurs throughout the crowd; people really not wanting to be first; people secretly wanting to go up but who didn't want to seem too eager; and people who tried to volunteer the person next to them. Finally, when Cuddy started to threaten to pick someone at random; it was the nurse, Jennifer, who sighed and stood up, drowning her drink in one gulp and making her way up to the stage.

"All right, let's get this over with," she sighed into the microphone and turned to the band.

She launched into a performance of Michelle Branch's _'Goodbye to You' _which broke the ice, and soon they were off and running.

There were some great performances, some really bad performances, and some performances that were so awkward you just had to laugh. House's prediction came true, when Wilson downed enough alcohol to get up and sing _Luck be a Lady; _and Chase wasn't far behind with a rendition of Men at Work's _Down Under. _Foreman convinced a nurse, Ruby to sing a duet of '_Don't go breaking my heart' _with him and they even received a standing ovation for their performance. Cuddy sang the Bangles _'Manic Monday' _, and Peterson from paediatrics did in fact play the guitar for his performance of _'Lean on Me.' _House's favourite performance was when a very drunk Head of Immunology, Dr. Rhiannon Swann, got up on stage and tried to sing (and dance) her way through Britney Spears' _'Circus' _which resulted in her falling off the stage in her attempt to do a high kick.

They were nearing the end of the night when Cameron came to a decision. All night she had been sitting beside House, sometimes murmuring the words to the songs under her breath, sometimes laughing hysterically, or commentating on the performance or song choice with their table as though they were the judges of _American Idol. _Cameron had already poured over the list of songs available many times throughout the day and she knew exactly what song, if she could, she would sing.

Honestly, the idea of sharing this part of her with House had been with her for some time. But every time she thought she was brave enough to broach the subject, she chickened out. She loved House, she knew she did, and she wanted to be able to give him everything she had, show him truly how much she loved him. It was just the matter of getting the courage to do so.

She had said as much to Cuddy earlier that day when they were setting up, and Cuddy's advice had been simple.

"Maybe it's one of those things that you shouldn't think about?" she'd suggested. "I mean, you said that you're fine once you get up there, it's just before that you get nervous. So, if you don't plan on getting up on stage, you just _do _it, you won't get nervous."

Cameron had hesitated. "Maybe..."

Cuddy had smiled and her tone had turned gentle, yet matter-of-fact. "Ok, you singing for House. Big deal, obviously, because you don't sing for anyone. But _why_ would it be a big deal?"

Cameron sighed thoughtfully. "Because I love him. I'm in that stage now... have been for awhile now, that I'm completely content with our relationship and myself. And the singing is the one part of me that he still doesn't know, because I'm hiding behind it. If I sing for him, it would really show him and me that he has everything of me."

When House and Wilson went to the bar, Cameron made an impulsive decision and leaned across the table to Cuddy.

"Lisa? I'm going to do it."

Cuddy understood immediately and she grinned, giving her the thumbs up. "Go for it, you'll be great."

Leaving a mystified Chase and Foreman behind, Cameron made her way up to the stage, smiling briefly to Jennifer and a few other staff as she passed them. She approached Katie, who smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, Dr. Cameron. Great night isn't it?"

Cameron smiled in return. "Yeah, it's going well. Only one person fell of the stage, so that's always good."

Katie laughed. "Usually. So... what can I do for you?"

Cameron took a deep breath, her stomach already doing somersaults. "I want to go up next if that's ok."

Katie grinned. "Awesome!"

"One thing though... is it okay if I play the piano too?"

Cameron had also made that decision, hoping that by playing the piano, focusing on the keys would distract her from the crowd.

"Where's Allison?" House asked, when he and Wilson resumed their seats and he saw Cameron's empty chair.

Cuddy shrugged. "She had to go do something. She won't be long."

House accepted that and took a mouthful of his drink. He promptly choked on that mouthful when Katie stepped up to the mic and announced,

"Ok, folks! We've got a special performance for you now. Next up, please welcome- Dr. Allison Cameron!"

Wilson, also stunned, thumped House helpfully on the back as they watched Cameron make her way on stage and over to the piano.

"She looks like she's going to pass out," Foreman observed, frowning critically at the stage as House recovered.

"I wonder what song she's going to sing?" Chase said curiously.

The room went quiet as Cameron sat herself down on the piano bench and carefully and self-consciously removed her long boots to place her bare feet on the pedals. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, took a deep breath and placed her hands on the keys.

Abruptly she broke the apprehensive silence in the room, beginning to belt out an upbeat melody, the drums and guitar joining in to create a light, and infectious tune. House's attention was completely focused on Cameron as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_I was nurtured, I was sheltered, _

_And I was curious and young._

_I was searching for that something, _

_Trying to find it on the run._

_Oh, and just when I stopped looking _

_I saw just how far I've come,_

_In this life, in this life._

_You give me love, you give me light._

_Show me everything that's been happening, _

_You've opened up my eyes._

_And following, _

_Three steps, fight an honest fight;_

_Two hearts that can start a fire,_

_One love is all I need, in this life, oh, oh._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, in this life, Woah, Woah, Woah._

_I have faltered, I have stumbled,_

_And I have found my feet again._

_I've been angry, I've been shaken, _

_Found a new place to begin._

_And my persistence to make a difference,_

_Has led me safe into your hands,_

_In this life, in this life._

_You give me love, you give me light._

_Show me everything that's been happening,_

_You've opened up my eyes._

_And following, _

_Three steps, fight an honest fight; oh, oh_

_Two hearts that can start a fire, yeah, yeah, _

_One love is all I need, in this life, Woah, Woah._

_Oh, oh, oh, in this life, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_I was put here for a reason, I was born into this world._

_And I'm living, and I'm believing, _

_That I was meant to be your girl._

_In this life, in this life._

_You give me love, you give me light._

_Show me everything that's been happening,_

_You've opened up my eyes._

_And following, _

_Three steps, fight an honest fight;_

_Two hearts that can start a fire,_

_One love is all I need, in this life, oh, oh._

_Three steps, fight an honest fight;_

_Two hearts that can start a fire,_

_One love is all I need, in this life, oh, oh._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, in this life, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_In this life, Woah, Woah, Woah._

_In this life, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

There was a moment of silence as the last notes faded into silence, before the room erupted into loud applause. It was not just that the quiet immunologist could sing, or play piano. It was that it was completely obvious that she believed every word she was singing, and there was no mistaking the emotion and love in her voice, or to whom that emotion and love was directed at. Whether he deserved it or not was another story, in the opinion of many, but they were still taken aback at the power and raw emotion in Cameron's voice.

It was the table at which House and Wilson were seated that rose to their feet first, for the second standing ovation of the night, but for completely different reasons. Once the adrenaline wore off and the music faded, Cameron became fully aware of what was happening around her, and she blushed furiously as she rose from the piano. She was dying to leave the stage, and either throw up or do a celebratory dance that she had successfully performed in public (she hadn't decided which yet), but Katie appeared next to her and prevented her from leaving.

"Allison Cameron, ladies and gentlemen!"

Chase, Foreman, Wilson and House all responded in unison with ear-piercing whistles which made her blush even more, and she tried determinedly not to meet anyone's gaze. Finally, she managed to escape, barely remembering to grab her boots on the way; but she slipped off the stage and out to the ladies' room.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were wide and bright, her cheeks were pink from embarrassment, and she was trembling all over.

She whipped around to face the door as it swung open and Cuddy burst in, beaming ear to ear.

"You did it!" she squealed, embracing her tightly. "You did it, and it was _amazing_! How do you feel?"

In response, Cameron moaned quietly and held up her shaking hands for Cuddy to see, who smiled sympathetically.

The door opened again, but Cameron barely had time to register that it was House, followed by Wilson, Chase and Foreman who entered the bathroom, before House pulled her into his arms and kissed her harder than she could ever remember being kissed in her life, especially publicly. He whirled her off her feet before setting her down again, finally pulling away to breathe, a wide grin on his face.

"_That_ was the coolest thing I've ever seen! _Damn_, you can sing!"

Cameron let out a weak laugh, as Wilson, Chase and Foreman congratulated her.

"I had _no_ idea, everyone was completely blown away!" Wilson said sincerely and Cameron really thought she might die of embarrassment. "Thanks guys," she said finally. "I just really want to go home now."

Cuddy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Get out of here," she said and Cameron smiled gratefully.

House had come with Wilson, as Cameron had arrived before him, but he left with Cameron now. As she was still shaking, he insisted on driving, but even as he drove back to her apartment, he kept watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" she demanded self-consciously when they were in bed.

House just shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondering what made you change your mind."

Cameron smiled slightly and took a deep breath, trying to explain. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it for awhile... more so since my birthday, tonight just seemed like as good a time as any, considering there was a full band and everything."

"Why since your birthday?" House frowned.

Cameron rolled over on to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows as she looked up at House. "Mostly because you celebrated my birthday. You got me a gift with an incredible amount of though and effort, and sentimental value. And I know how much you hate birthdays, so for you to do all that for _me_ was a huge deal. I really felt like... like I saw another part of you that you spend so much time hiding behind so people don't get too close. This was me returning the favour."

House stared at her in amazement for a moment, then leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," he told her and she smiled.

"I love you too. That's why I picked the song I picked, it reminds me so much of us."

House ran a finger down her jaw line softly and raised an eyebrow. "I'm still going to have to fight tooth and nail to get you to sing more, aren't I?"

"Definitely," she assured him and he rolled his eyes.

**AN. Ok, the song that Cameron sings is "In this Life" by Delta Goodrem. I've tried my best, but I don't think I can convey just how Delta sings it. I know a lot of people mention songs in their fics and want people to look them up (BTW, I do sometimes which is how I found RENT, WICKED and the movie BROKEN BRIDGES) **

**I am BEGGING you though, if you only ever look one song up on youtube make it this one, especially if you can get a live performance. It really does fit perfectly for Hameron, and the emotion Delta puts into it when she sings is amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Ok, i just wanted to say i hope you all take the time to appreicate this chapter. Not because it's the best (it isn't) but because i've had a very stressful week. I got a virus last week and thought i'd lost chapters 10-18. Luckily, i didn't. But i was without my computer for a few days which means a few big things happened:**

**1. I figured out the ending!!! And it is happy. (I know i keep saying that this story is based on BEAUTY AND THE BEAST so remember this-- the Beast lets Belle go. But she comes back and they live happily ever after.)**

**2. I had way too much time on my hands, and you know how it's been mentioned a few times that Cameron and her husband lived 500-600 miles away from NJ (depends on what s5 ep you watch). So, i tried to estimate where that was. We know Cameron is from the mid-west, but that doesn't mean anything by the time she was 21. So, possible states are (and don't quote me on this, math isn't my strong point): Kentucky, Nth Carolina, Sth Carolina, Indiana, Michigan, Vermont and Maine.**

**Also, this coming Sunday (the 14th of March) Australia will see ep. 8 of season 6... and we all know what that means. So, please tell me- is it good? And should i bother to keep watching the week after until ep 17 when she comes back... for that one episode?**

**This chapter begins to set up for chapter 9, which sets up for chapter 13. Also, I just want to say that I really suck at describing clothes, but if you want to see the dress at the end, go to youtube and look up "Delta Goodrem Queen of the night fashion show [Stage Visuals] and it's the first dress she wears down the runway.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was mid-May, and House and Wilson were sitting in a Pizza Hut waiting for their order. Cameron had decided to make the most of her weekend by doing a big clean out of her apartment; so House had escaped to Wilson's to avoid helping. Cameron was fine with that, as long as he brought pizza over that night for dinner, and he was even allowed to bring Wilson.

Wilson found the whole situation very amusing, and just another example of how House and Cameron were perfectly suited to each other as a couple.

"So, when's your anniversary?" he asked House as they waited, because he had never actually really heard how House and Cameron had gotten together.

"Next month," House replied. It had been Cameron who decided they were counting from their first kiss, and it was hard to believe it was almost a year ago.

Wilson shook his head in amazement. "A whole year, that's a big deal."

House shrugged. "Not really. It all depends how you say it. 'A whole year' sounds long, but really, that's only 365 days which doesn't sound that long at all."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You're such a romantic."

When they entered Cameron's apartment twenty minutes later, House stopped abruptly in the doorway, making Wilson startle.

Cameron was on the phone, smiling, but there were tears running down her cheeks. House frowned at her both in concern and quizzically, and she mouthed something to House, before smiling at Wilson and disappearing to the bedroom.

Wilson looked at House with a smile. "Man, you really hate it when she cries, don't you?"

"Yes," House replied honestly, not even bothering with a sarcastic comment.

"What did she mouth?" he asked, getting plates for the pizza.

"Liz."

Wilson waited expectantly, but House didn't elaborate. "And Liz would be?" he prodded.

House filled his plate with pizza and grabbed a beer from the stock in Cameron's fridge, sitting down on the couch before answering.

"Liz is her childhood BFF. Literally. They've been best friends since they were three," House said pointedly, as though friendships had an expiration date and Liz and Cameron were long past theirs.

Wilson, however, was impressed. "And they're still best friends? That's impressive."

House shrugged dismissively.

When Cameron returned, she was still smiling as she sat down next to House and kissed him in greeting.

"Hey, Jim," she said to Wilson, helping herself to one of the many slices of pizza on House's plate.

"What was all that about?" House demanded, referring to the phone call.

Cameron smiled knowingly. "Liz asked me to be godmother," she said excitedly.

House stared at her for a moment. "You're an atheist."

She and Wilson both rolled their eyes. "Yes, I know Greg. It just means if something happens to Liz and Jake, they want me to raise the kid."

"The kid who's not even born yet?" House asked pointedly.

"She's due in three months," Cameron said dismissively, shrugging lightly.

House was thoughtful for a moment before he suddenly asked, "Can we make it a rule that they're never allowed to travel with your brother and his wife?"

Cameron and Wilson both stared at him in confusion. "Why?" Wilson asked.

"Because if they were to travel together and get in an accident and die, we'd be stuck with _four _kids, including a newborn, and I can tell you right now- I'm not doing it," House said firmly.

Cameron laughed, her eyes dancing and she kissed House's cheek softly. "I'll let them know," she smiled.

"So, you don't want four; are you open to one?" Wilson asked.

House considered that. "I like Wyatt, he can come," he decided and Cameron giggled.

"Lucky him," she teased.

Wilson turned to Cameron. "So, did I hear you're actually taking vacation next month?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at his exaggerated surprise. "Shut up. But yeah, I am. Only a week though. Anna's graduating high school," she explained. "So I'm going down to Connecticut for that and I'll spend some time with the kids."

"And you're _not_ going?" Wilson asked House, puzzled.

"She'll be gone for a week. I'm sure I'll survive," he replied. "Besides, I'll go with her to Chicago in September."

Wilson frowned, and turned to Cameron for an explanation.

"The christening of my godchild," she explained. "Probably just for a weekend, but we'll see when it gets closer. Like Greg said, the baby isn't even born yet."

Wilson was intrigued, he had never heard much about Cameron's friends before. "This is their first child?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't Liz the friend that got married the year after you and Jeremy?" he asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah. Because there's nothing like your best friend's husband dying to make you realise life is short," she smiled sadly, and Wilson noticed House give her hand a subtle squeeze.

"Liz and Jake have been together since we were fifteen. But they've spent the past seven years travelling around the world."

"Really?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, they lived in Italy for awhile; and then England... they've been everywhere. But when they decided they wanted kids they came back to Chicago. Liz had a hard time falling pregnant though, so she and Jake are so excited about this baby."

"So, Liz and Jake are in your 'inner circle'?" Wilson asked, using the nickname that House had given them.

Cameron smiled and nodded. "Yes. It was always Liz, Jake, me, Nick and Steph."

"And Nick and Steph are married?" Wilson assumed.

Cameron chuckled. "Actually, Nick is an eternal bachelor and Steph is a single mom. She's got a daughter, Jessica who's six. She's never mentioned who the father is, just that he didn't want to be involved. But Jake and Nick are best friends, just like Liz and I. Steph transferred to Chicago from LA in junior high, and we became lab partners," she explained.

"But I can't wait to see them all again, it's been awhile. And they're all _dying _to meet Greg."  
"Of course they are, I'm a catch," House said smugly and Cameron and Wilson rolled their eyes.

After dinner, Wilson offered to help Cameron clean up as House watched TV.

"So, one year anniversary next month. You guys going to do anything?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe go out for dinner or something. It's not really a big deal," she said and Wilson was surprised.

"Really? You don't think it's a big deal, either?"

She laughed at his shock. "You sound so surprised! I don't mean it's not an important day for us, we're just not going to have a big celebration."

"You have to do _something,_" Wilson said just as House entered the kitchen for another beer.

"We could always move in together," he offered casually and Wilson rolled his eyes.

Cameron grinned at her boyfriend. "Sure. Your place or mine?"

"Maybe you should buy a little house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and a porch swing," Wilson joked and Cameron laughed.

House made a face. "Don't get carried away there, Jimmy. As long as we can get my piano in, she can have any place she wants," he said, leaving the room and Cameron froze.

"Wait," she called out, going to stand in the doorway and House turned to her, sitting back down on the couch.

"You're serious?" she demanded.

House nodded casually. "Sure, why not? What do you say?"

Cameron still seemed stunned, but she shook her head slightly to bring herself out her reverie and a wide smile spread over her face.

"Yes!" she cried, beaming and hurried across the room to kiss him.

Wilson, equally speechless at what he had just witnessed, moved out of the kitchen to congratulate his friends, but stopped abruptly, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as House deepened the kiss.

"Ok, guys! I'm still here!" he cried hastily, causing them to break apart and Cameron to blush furiously.

"Well, then leave," House recommended and Wilson obeyed, a newfound respect and sympathy for what Chase and Foreman dealt with daily.

"That was mean," Cameron scolded him slightly as the door shut behind Wilson.

House shrugged. "He'll get over it. I just didn't think we need an audience for this."

Cameron rolled her eyes briefly as House pushed her gently down on the couch.

******

Cameron was incredibly eager to begin looking for a place immediately, and House agreed, although he teased her about moving hastily in case he changed his mind. When they finally got around to discussing the idea, they decided they really did need a new place of their own; mostly because both their current residences were too small for "all their crap", as House so elegantly put it.

Cuddy, Chase and Foreman were all thrilled about the news when they announced it, and Cameron was thrilled about the idea of having a place she could decorate any way she wanted.

"My mom's an interior decorator, remember?" she reminded House when he commented on her enthusiasm.

"Mike and I were allowed to redo our bedrooms every summer. It was a great project and we looked forward to it all year," she told him.

"When was the last time you re-decorated it?" House asked her.

She had to think about that for a moment. "Uh... the summer I was twenty-one. It was just after Jeremy and I got married and we met Liz and Jake in Greece for a weekend for our honeymoon, and I fell in love with Greece. So, when you come to Chicago and see my room, it's very Grecian."

It was early afternoon the Saturday after they had made the decision, and they were lying on Cameron's bed, House sitting against the headboard against a pile of pillows, whilst Cameron lay on her stomach next to him, flicking through the stacks of old decorating magazines she'd kept over the years and House mocking most of the things she pointed out to him, whilst looking at apartment listings via the internet.

House ran his fingers through her hair as she spoke. Jeremy wasn't something they discussed frequently, but they understood, that like Stacy and his infarction, they were big parts of one another's lives that couldn't be ignored. House knew Cameron still didn't like to talk about Jeremy too much, because it was painful, but he encouraged her sometimes, because he figured the more she spoke of it, the easier it would get.

"A weekend isn't very much," he said to her now and she shrugged.

"It was more than we thought we'd get," she smiled, looking up at him.

House was about to say something else when something on the computer caught his eye.

"Hey, look at this condo!"

Cameron moaned slightly, then pulled herself up into a sitting position so she could see what he was looking at.

"Wow, that's nice!" she murmured, looking at the pictures the internet provided.

"It's two bedrooms and a study, lots of natural light....the living area looks plenty big enough for my piano, and your ten thousand bookshelves," House said and Cameron poked him.

"Shut up, it's only three bookshelves and a few DVD towers. And you have two bookshelves of your own," she replied pointedly.

He ignored this. "So, do you want to have a look?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it looks great."

So first thing Monday morning, House rang the realtor and they made an appointment to see the condo. It was within their price range, and Cameron was already half in love with the place without even seeing it. House kept warning her not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help herself.

And when they finally saw the condo, Cameron knew that this was the place. From the moment they stepped inside, it just seemed like home and Cameron suspected House like it too, although he didn't give away much.

"I think all our crap will fit... just," was all he offered and Cameron laughed, taking that as his seal of approval.

By the time Cameron was due to leave for Connecticut for Anna's graduation, they knew the place was theirs, but they weren't moving in until Cameron returned, due to painting and a few small details Cameron had decided she wanted, and House wasn't one to argue with her when she was this deliriously happy.

"Are you going to bring me back a present?" House asked her as they stood at the gate, and Cameron laughed.

"From Connecticut? I'll see what I can do," she grinned, before standing on her toes to kiss House gently.

"Be good. Don't annoy Lisa too much, and try not to mock the boys too much. Ok?"

House raised an eyebrow. "You're sure asking a lot."

"Do you want a present or not?" she demanded playfully and House sighed.

"Fine, I'll be good."

Cameron smiled that smile at him, the one that always made his heart stop for a second and kissed him again.

"I love you, Greg."

House planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Love you too."

He sighed inwardly as he watched her hand her boarding pass to the flight attendant and pass through the gate. It was going to be a long week.

Now, House wasn't the 'pick your girlfriend up from the airport' type- instead he sent Wilson. However, when Wilson dropped Cameron off at his townhouse, House greeted her with a long kiss that left her breathless.

"You miss me?" she grinned, pulling away and House pretended to think about it.

"Sorta," he replied and Cameron giggled, kissing him again.

"So, have you seen the condo? Does it look okay?" she asked over dinner.

House had seen it, and thought it was great, but he merely shrugged. "It looks okay. Chase, Foreman and Wilson will be here at nine tomorrow to help; and Cuddy's coming to the new place after lunch to help you unpack or whatever."

"And how much did you have to badger Chase and Foreman into helping?" she asked innocently.

House scoffed. "Please, they offered."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked incredulously, pulling out her cell phone.

"That's not what they said in the two dozen texts and phone calls I got- Hey!" she protested, moving it out of House's reach as he made a grab for it and laughing as he pinned her down to the couch to take it from her.

"Idiots. Guess who just volunteered to move all the heavy furniture tomorrow?" he said to her, reading some of the texts the boys had sent her.

Cameron rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Are you going to let me up now?" she asked him.

House thought about that for a moment. "You know, I _could, _but sore leg and everything."

"Greg!"

"Allison!" he mimicked her tone and she laughed despite herself.

"Let me up!" she ordered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I missed you," he said simply, lowering his head to hers and she didn't protest.

Within two weeks, House and Cameron were settled into their new place and House's attention turned to what was occurring in three days time- their one year anniversary. What House and Cameron had said to Wilson a month ago was true, a year of dating wasn't that big of a deal and they weren't going to do a big celebration. But nonetheless, House felt he should do _something _but he wasn't quite sure what.

Finally, the day before he turned to Wilson in desperation for advice, who was very smug about the whole situation.

"What?" he demanded, staring at his friend in irritation.

"You really are a romantic, deep, _deep _inside, aren't you?" Wilson smiled.

House scowled. "Shut up. I wouldn't do this crap for anyone."

Wilson didn't doubt that, but chose not to comment. "Well, one year... the trick here is to keep it sweet, but simple."

House smirked at him. "'The trick here'? I'm sorry, how many times do you make it to one year?"

It was Wilson's turn to scowl. "Do you want my help or not House?"

House put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound, and allowed Wilson to continue.

"Really, House- just keep it simple. Take her out to dinner, buy her flowers, you don't really _have _to buy a gift, but considering this is Allison we're talking about, I'd probably get something small."

House nodded thoughtfully. "Flowers, dinner, gift. I can do that," he said confidently.

The next day, Cameron, because it was "a special occasion" made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and she and House were in the middle of eating when House spoke up.

"By the way, I made reservations for dinner tonight at that Mexican place you like- _Tortuga's Mexican Village _or whatever it is. Is that okay?"

Cameron beamed at him, pleasantly surprised. "That sounds great! What time?"

"Seven."

Following Cameron's theory of it being "a special occasion", House took his own plate into the kitchen and rinsed it, placing it into the dishwasher. When he saw Cameron had disappeared, he assumed she had gone to brush her teeth. So he was surprised when she suddenly entered the kitchen, practically dancing with excitement, and presented him with a large, flat box.

"What's this?" he asked taking it off her.

"Happy anniversary," she answered.

She watched with bated breath as House tore off the paper and opened the box.

"Do you like it?" she asked anxiously, watching his face to try and determine his expression. "If you don't I can exchange it..."

House rolled his eyes at her. "Allie, you worry too much. This is great!" He held up the new bike jacket she had bought him and immediately put it on.

Cameron smiled hesitantly. "Really? I just thought your one was getting a little old..."

"Allison! You don't need to explain gifts!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "I like it, I really do," he assured her and she grinned.

"Ok, good."

House leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It looks very sexy," she said and House raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it does. I'm wearing it," he replied and she giggled.

"Come here," he said abruptly, leading her to the bedroom and she rolled her eyes.

"Greg, we're not going to have sex before we go to work!" she protested and House looked back at her.

"That wasn't actually my intention, but thanks for killing that dream, Al."

He went to their closet and reached into the very back, pulling out a garment bag with a red bow attached to it.

"Cuddy helped me pick it," was all he said as he handed it to her and Cameron shot him a puzzled glance before laying it on the bed so she could open it.

"Oh my God!" she cried softly, drawing in her breath as she pulled out the dress inside to examine it closer, before deciding she had to try it on that instant.

It was so dark Cameron wasn't quite sure whether it was black or navy blue; and was the most beautiful dress Cameron had ever seen. It fell to mid-thigh and was one-shouldered. It was light and flowing, and the one sleeve was long and draping, with fake feathers all along the top up to the shoulder.

"What do you think?" she asked House, twirling around for his inspection.

House looked very pleased with himself. "I think I have damn good taste."

She grinned. "In the dress or me?"

"Both," House replied and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," she replied, and they kissed, both perfectly content.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Wow, i got hit with a stack of reviews! Yay! I'm glad, because this is the only place i don't feel completely invisible on cyberspace. Jennifer Morrison is now on Twitter (yes!!!!) and i've sent her 2 messages, and no reply. Same with every celeb i contact via twitter but everyone else seems to get an answer... oh well, maybe its me. To the dear reviewer who is demanding the advertised angst.... i promise, it is coming very soon. Like i said in an earlier chapter, i really wanted to build up their relationship first and demonstrate how much they love each other, etc, before it all happens. **

**On another note, when reading this chapter just remember... I tried Googling 'Grecian interior decor' and this is what I came up with, it's probably not right but it sounds pretty. Also, the conversation at the end is a similar conversation i ended up having at bible study last week. (we go a bit off track at times). **

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We're beginning our descent into Chicago, so please return your seats to an upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Conditions in Chicago are sunny and windy."

House moaned. "Windy? Great, just great."

Cameron smirked next him. "Greg, we're going to Chicago. Also known as 'the windy city'," she reminded him, quite amused. "What did you think that meant?"

House shrugged. "I thought everyone just had really bad diets," he suggested and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"So, who's picking us up?" he asked once they had landed safely and were waiting to disembark the plane.

It was Cameron's turn to shrug. "Probably my mom, but maybe my Dad. Depends who won the toss."

House stared at her, unsure if she was serious or not, but she didn't elaborate. They went to the baggage claim to get their bags and then headed for the lobby to meet whomever had 'won the toss.'

House looked around for either Lea or Peter, but suddenly Cameron let out a loud squeal of excitement and dashed away through the crowd. Alarmed, House followed her and found her just in time to see her greet Michael with a bear hug.

"I didn't know you were coming! Are Fliss and the kids here?" she demanded excitedly, pulling away from her big brother.

He shook his head. "No, they're back home. I had to come to town to pitch to a client, and thought I'd surprise you. Hey, Greg. How are you?" he greeted House, and offered his hand to his sister's boyfriend.

"TGIF," was all House answered and Cameron sighed exasperatedly at him.

It was about an hour and a half drive from the airport to the Wheeler home, and the three kept up steady conversation the whole trip. Michael told them all about Anna's acceptance to Yale and how Fliss was already having withdrawal symptoms from losing her eldest child; and Cameron and House shared with Michael anything important that had happened at the hospital.

"So are you all settled into the condo now? Last time I saw you Al, you were still living out of boxes."

Cameron nodded, not looking up as she inspected the music in her mother's car, looking for something to play.

"We're all unpacked. Well, except for the two boxes in the spare room closet Greg doesn't think I know about."

House gaped at her. "You know about them?"

"Of course I do."

"Why haven't you said anything?" he demanded.

She turned around to smile at him in the backseat. "Because it's much more fun this way."

Michael actually seemed slightly disappointed. "They're in the closet? Bummer. If they were out in the open you could do a Monica."

Cameron laughed, but House missed the reference. "Excuse me?" he asked and the siblings exchanged grins.

"Honey," Cameron began in an overly sweet and friendly voice. "It was a great idea- nailing the boxes to the floor!"

"I didn't nail the boxes to the floor," Michael added, sounding confused.

"Oh, so you _can _move them!" Cameron said pointedly and she and Michael broke out laughing, whilst House rolled his eyes.

"You've clearly watched FRIENDS too many times."

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" Michael asked them, changing the subject.

Cameron answered as she inserted the '_Wicked' _soundtrack into the CD player. "The christening is on Sunday morning, and then there's a party at Liz and Jake's place afterwards. We leave on Monday morning. Tomorrow's probably just hanging out."

Michael glanced sideways at his sister in concern. "The christening's at the church?"

"Yep."

"How is that going to be?"

She smiled slightly. "Hard, but I'll do it for Liz and my godson."

House was intrigued by this and made a mental note to ask Cameron about it later when they were alone.

The '_Wicked' _soundtrack carried them the rest of the trip and Cameron surprised House by singing along to 'Defying Gravity' and 'For Good.' He'd noticed since Valentine's Day she was more comfortable singing in his presence, mostly to the radio or CD's, but she was still shy about playing for him, although she loved when he played for her.

House looked out the window in interest as Michael pulled into the driveway of a large split-level home, with two large trees in the front yard. Even from the outside it seemed incredibly homey and Cameron practically leapt out of the car as soon as Michael cut the engine.

"Hello?" she called as she led the way into the house, and House looked around as they entered the foyer.

"Allie!"

Cameron beamed as Lea entered the foyer from another room and embraced her daughter warmly.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your flight? Did Mike surprise you?"

Cameron grinned. "He did. It was much better than that time I was twelve and he tried to surprise me."

Michael glared at her. "For the millionth time, I didn't know the water balloons were frozen!"

"Tell that to my concussion," she retorted and Lea rolled her eyes lovingly.

"Allie, why don't you take Greg upstairs and show him your room? I'm so glad you could come Greg," she turned to House warmly, who smiled faintly.

"Thanks. It beats working," he said lightly and Lea laughed in agreement as Cameron led the way upstairs.

House whistled as he entered his girlfriend's childhood bedroom. She was right, it was very Grecian-inspired. It was a large room, with large windows letting in plenty of natural light. There was no carpet just hardwood floors and a large white shaggy rug in the centre, and the walls were a deep shade of that particular colour of the sea that you could never decide whether it was more blue or green.

As he stood in the doorway, he was facing the bed which was large, low and with a deep blue doona and a pile of pillows, different shades of blue, green and gold. There were two nightstands, one either side of the bed, each painted a deep burnt orange and supporting a white lamp each. The wall on House's left featured a closet which ran almost the whole length of the wall and was painted white. There were two large windows above the bed with flowing white curtains.

The wall opposite the bed simply had a desk (burnt orange to match the nightstands) and a ceiling height bookcases, which was a deep shade of green. Any spare space in the room was decorated with candles, and fake plants.

However, it was the wall on the far right that immediately drew House's gaze. The wall featured an incredibly detailed mural, of a scene he recognized as Mount Olympus, with all the famous Greek Gods and mythological creatures. Either side of the mural was a column, white, a close copy of what House had seen in pictures of Ancient Greek temples.

"So what do you think?" Cameron asked casually, as House looked around. "It's a lot more out there than what I saw in Athens, but I really wanted it to pop. You know?"

"Columns," House said unnecessarily, pointing at them as he moved closer to the mural.

She snorted. "Duh. You can't have Greece without columns."

"This is really cool. Who did it?" he asked, referring to the mural.

She smiled sadly. "Jeremy. He was an incredible artist."

House felt like he should say something reassuring, but a detail about the mural caught his attention.

"Hey! This goddess- she looks like you!"

Cameron saw what he was pointing at and laughed. "Yeah, I know. That's Aphrodite- the Goddess of Love."

"That's fitting," House murmured and Cameron smiled at him.

House tore his gaze away from the mural and came at sat down next to Cameron on the bed. "You got enough pillows?" he asked sarcastically and she laughed.

"So, what did Mike mean? In the car about the church?"

Cameron couldn't help but smile, she'd known this question was coming. "The last time I was in our local church was Jeremy's funeral. Before that was our wedding, it's not easy for me to go back there, especially with the whole atheism thing."

House grimaced in sympathy and lay back on the bed. "This is a really cool room," he said sincerely and she lay back next to him.

"Mom helped a lot. It was her idea to bring out the colours more and mix them up. The mural was my idea though, but Jeremy insisted on painting it. I've always loved Greek mythology," she admitted.

They were interrupted by a gentle knock on the open door and they both lifted their heads to see Michael in the doorway, smirking.

"Hey, Al it's a new record. Only four and a half minutes after you arrive before the gang pull up. How do they manage when you're in Princeton?"

Cameron beamed with excitement as she scrambled off the bed, pulling House up with her.

"Shut up, Mike. You're just jealous because you don't have any friends!" she sang, and pushed past him to enter the hallway.

House heard a groan as he followed her out and he turned to see Peter exit the master bedroom with a smile.

"And so it begins," he addressed House, shaking his hand in greeting and House merely grinned. Being an only child, he was one of the few people who loved seeing sibling squabbles and he already knew from Christmas that Cameron and Mike could tease each other mercilessly.

Cameron smiled at her father, and stopped only to peck his cheek lightly before heading for the stairs. "Hi, Dad. I'll come say hi in a sec, I have to go meet my godson!"

House, Peter and Michael followed her down the stairs and into the living room where House grimaced at the sudden eruption of squealing and excited hugging.

"Hi!"

"_Hi! _Oh my god- you look so _happy!_" a woman with jet black waves down to her shoulders squealed to Cameron, who House guessed to be Liz, judging by the small baby bump she was still sporting.

Cameron laughed and pulled away to examine her best friend. "So, do you! I can't believe you only had a baby a _month_ ago!"

"Three and a half weeks to be exact," Liz replied, grinning.

The other woman, Steph, rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "A month is close enough, Liz. You can round up, instead of counting every second since he was born."

Cameron giggled. "Please, Steph- like you didn't do the _exact_ same thing when Jessie was born?" she demanded, embracing her again.

Steph pulled away with a gasp and made a grab for Cameron's wrist, which sported the charm bracelet House had given her for her birthday.

"Ohmigod, is this the bracelet? It's so beautiful!"

"This is it," Cameron confirmed, blushing slightly.

Liz fingered the rose charm for a moment, shook her head and sighed wistfully. "I cried _so _much when I read your email, Allie. But then again, I was three months pregnant and cried over everything, but it was just so beautiful!"

Cameron laughed happily, and House looked past the trio of girls to see two men standing near the front door. The one with the pram and diaper bag House assumed to be Jake, so it was Nick who met his gaze and spoke to him over the girls.

"You must be Greg. I'm Nick, and just warning you- this is how is works every time Allie comes into town. The girls spend half an hour squealing and talking about everything that's happened since the last time she was in town, even though they've already talked about it in constant emails and phone calls; whilst Jake and I stand here and get treated like chopped liver."

"So welcome to the chopped liver club," Jake added and House laughed as the girls turned to glare at the two men.

"Shut up and come hug me!" Cameron ordered and they both did so eagerly. "So where's my godson?" she asked Jake as she pulled away and he grinned at her.

"We sold him on the black market. Got a great price too, but we just push the humongous pram around for show."

Cameron, Liz and Steph all shot daggers at him, and he returned to the pram, picking up the blanket-wrapped bundle inside delicately.

"Allie- meet Cooper Jeremy Wakefield," he said, handing the baby to her and House watched as her face melted and she drank in every feature of her godson's face.

House had seen the pictures that Jake had sent her immediately after his birth a month ago, and had been there when she had cried after finding out that her best friend's had chosen Jeremy as his second name; but nothing prepared him for the look of contentment that came over her face as she held the baby.

"Oh my god, he's so perfect!" she breathed, and then glanced up at House. "Greg, come here!"

Awkwardly, House made his way over to her.

"Guys, this is Greg. Greg, this is Liz, Steph, Nick and Jake," Cameron made introductions, motioning to each of her closest friends with her head.

Liz beamed at him and shook his head. "It's so great to finally meet you. I can't believe we haven't met sooner!"

"Well I was insulted at first, but then I figured you were busy getting knocked up and all, so I let it slide," House replied and they all laughed.

"I like you," Steph grinned at him. "So I'll overlook everything that happened between you and Allie before you hooked up."

Cameron glared at her. "Steph! I thought I said not to mention that!" she said in exasperation.

Nick grinned. "You also told her in junior year not to play with matches while the gas was on in the chem. labs. She still wound up with no eyebrows."

Lea entered the room at that moment, smiling fondly at the sight of her daughter holding Cooper.

"I assumed you were all staying for dinner so I made extra spaghetti bolognaise. It's just about ready if you want to move towards the kitchen."

Jake laughed. "Lea, have we ever _not _stayed for dinner?"

"Especially for your homemade pasta, yummy!" Liz added.

The group made their way into the kitchen and arranged themselves around the kitchen table like they'd done it a million times- which House realised, they probably had. Cameron reluctantly relinquished Cooper back to his parents so she could set the table whilst Michael was bullied into helping.

"So, I've got some good news," Peter announced as a comfortable silence fell.

Cameron looked up from collecting cutlery from the drawer. "You found Mike's birth parents?" she asked in interest and Michael startled.

"_What?"_ he asked and Cameron grimaced in mock apology.

"Oops, you didn't know? You're adopted," she informed her brother candidly. "Mom and Dad have been trying to make contact with your home planet for years now."

Michael made a face at her. "Very funny, I'm an alien. You need some new material, Allison. You've been trying that since you were eight."

She shrugged teasingly. "It's not my fault you can't admit the truth."

Jake nodded in mock seriousness. "It's the classic struggle of the outsider living within a society he doesn't know he doesn't belong in."

Nick agreed. "_Bladerunner _does robots, we do aliens."

"Uh, I _hate _that movie!" Cameron muttered.

"Really? Harrison Ford isn't your thing? I thought you liked older men?" Michael teased her and she scowled at him.

"Oh, go call the mothership, will you?" she snapped at him in annoyance.

Liz interrupted by turning to her husband. "Jake, can you get Cooper's bottle from the diaper bag please?"

He nodded. "Sure."

He disappeared from the room, as Cameron continued to tease her brother about "being an alien life form" and House looked on in amusement. After a few more moments, Lea tactfully intervened by serving dinner.

"Ok, here we are! Now, there's curry powder for Nick; ketchup for Steph; extra cheese for Allie and Liz; and pepper, lime juice and sugar for Jake," Lea recited from memory, placing the specific condiments on the table for each individual.

House raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'm both impressed you know all that _and _slightly disgusted and intrigued by the idea of pepper, lime juice and sugar on spaghetti bolognaise."

They all laughed. "We've been coming for dinner at least three times a week since kindergarten," Nick explained. "We were here more than we were at our own homes."

Cameron grinned at him as she sat next to him, handing him a bowl of pasta. "And this is only one reason why. My mom was the one who taught me to cook," she explained and House immediately began eating.

About halfway through dinner, Liz, Cameron and Steph were discussing the latest episodes of _Scrubs _when Nick interrupted.

"Can I just say, that Sarah Chalke is like... my dream girl," he declared. "If I could have any woman on the planet- it would be her."

"For this week," Cameron teased him and Jake grinned.

"I've already got my dream girl," he said and they all groaned in protest.

"Come _on _Jake, be serious!" Liz cried. "Any woman in the _world _and you still pick me? Whatever!"

Jake shrugged. "It was worth a shot," he grinned. "Couldn't hurt to score some brownie points with the missus, can it?"

"You get an _A _for effort," Steph assured him. "Seriously, who would you pick?"

"Jennifer Aniston," he changed his answer without much thought, and Liz smiled knowingly at her husband.

"That sounds more like it."

"Greg?" Michael asked House, and Cameron groaned.

"Please, you don't even have to ask. It's Angelina with him. Always has been."

House shrugged admittedly. "Yeah, she's right. Why fix what isn't broken?" he asked and Jake agreed.

"What about you girls?" Nick asked them.

"What if we could have any girl on the planet?" Cameron asked innocently and Nick paused, holding up a finger.

"That's a question for a different moment when we're not eating with your parents and brother," he said seriously and they all laughed.

"Seriously, girls- dream guy?"

All three girls immediately leaned back thoughtfully and Jake turned to House in confusion.

"Why do women put so much thought into that question?"

"Because they're women," House replied easily.

"I've got mine- Aragorn," Liz interrupted. "But Viggo Mortenson Aragorn, not any other."

The men all frowned. "Uh, Liz- he's a fictional character. Don't you just mean Viggo Mortenson?" Michael asked and she shook her head vehemently.

"No, it _has _to be Aragorn. It's the whole scruffy, wild Ranger who's trying to avoid becoming King that makes him so sexy," she insisted and House was stunned when Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah. Especially when, if you read the appendix about Aragorn in _Return of the King _it mentions that Aragorn in the novel was really old when the whole Fellowship of the Ring happened. Like over fifty."

"And that's not sexy at all," Liz added.

There was a long pause as Peter and Lea tried desperately to ignore the subject and the boys tried to understand Liz and Cameron's logic.

"I'm going with Neil Patrick Harris," Steph spoke up, moving the conversation along.

"You know he's gay, right?" Jake asked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You said _any _man. He'd turn for me," she said confidently and they all laughed again.

"Allie? Who's your pick?" Nick asked and Cameron barely had to think about it.

"David Boreanaz. He's really, _really_ cute," she emphasised as House turned to her in surprise. A year together, and he was still learning things about her.

"From _Buffy _or _Bones?" _He asked her and she paused thoughtfully.

"I think I'm going to have to go with Bones. I liked him as Angel but... he got on my nerves after awhile because all he did was mope! 'Oh I'm a vampire with a soul and I feel bad for killing people, and I can't be with my soul mate because I'll turn evil so I'm leaving town'. I mean, get over it!" she rolled her eyes in frustration and House laughed, having heard this rant before when they were watching _Buffy _on DVD.

"But in _Bones _as Booth.... he's got the whole alpha male, chivalrous, knight in shining armour thing, and he has a gun. It's sexy," she said matter of factly and Liz and Steph agreed whole-heartedly.

"Really? So, if we get a gun, we'll be sexy?" Nick asked them but Liz shook her head.

"No, with Booth it's the whole FBI protector thing. If you got a gun, you'd just be an idiot with a gun. Plus David Boreanaz has the boyish, charm thing with the really dark eyes working for him. And if he and Brennan don't get together soon, I might explode!"

House rolled his eyes. "I might explode too, but for different reasons," he said. "I've stopped watching _Bones _with her because every time Booth and Brennan have 'a moment', she starts yelling at the TV to and I quote "grow a set and kiss her already!"" he cried, imitating Cameron and she made a face at him.

That segued into a whole other conversation about Brennan and Booth as a couple and why they'd be perfect for each other. Of the whole group, House and Steph were the only ones not wanting them to become a couple, and Peter and Lea eventually gave up and went into the living room to finish their dinner.

"Just like old times," Peter smiled to his wife and Lea simply laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. And so the drama begins.... well not really, but by the end of the chapter you can definitely see (hopefully) where it begins.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Cameron looked up at the church as she got out of the car, lost deep in both thought and memory. She jumped slightly as House stood next to her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"You'll be fine."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, it's just weird."

"You okay, sweetie?" Lea asked her daughter and Cameron nodded.

"I'm fine, Mom. Come on, let's go inside. It's windy today."

"It's windy every day," House muttered, so only Cameron could hear and she chuckled.

The Wheeler family and House entered the foyer of the church, where Cameron was immediately greeted with a loud,

"Aunty Allie!"

Cameron smiled as she bent down to hug the little girl that ran towards her. "Hi, Jessie! How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm good. Do you like my new dress?" the little girl asked, twirling around and Cameron nodded.

"I do, it's beautiful. Hey, Jess- this is my friend, Greg. Do you want to say hi?"

Jessica looked up at House shyly. "Hello. Mommy said you're Aunt Allie's boyfriend. Is that right?"

House nodded uncomfortably. "That's right."

"Jessica Marie Gellar! What did I tell you like five minutes ago?"

House, Cameron and Jessica all looked around in unison as Steph made her way over to her daughter, her face stern.

Jessica's expression was sheepish as she answered her mother. "The church is not a place to run or yell," she recited and Steph nodded pointedly.

"I was just really excited to see Aunty Allie. It's been a long time," she continued, pleading her case and Steph smirked up at Cameron for an instant.

"I know it has been, but that doesn't mean you get yell that like inside. Go sit down, sweetie. We're about to start soon."

Jessica obeyed her mother hastily and Cameron moaned as she and House followed Steph into the church.

"I know, I know, I get it. I have to visit more," she said rolling her eyes. "You know, they do let people _into _New Jersey, not just out of it, you could all visit me occasionally instead of just whining how you never see me."

"That wouldn't be any fun," Steph teased her.

It was a surreal experience for House, sitting through a church service. Although he didn't necessarily avoid churches, they weren't a place he went to often, unless he was hiding from Cuddy in the hospital chapel. Cameron, he knew, despite her atheism, still came to church if she was home for the holidays; but this was the first time since Jeremy's funeral. The christening began, and Cameron rose to stand up beside Liz and Jake for the dedication as did Nick, who had been named godfather. House had wondered earlier whether Steph felt isolated from the group because of this, but Cameron had told him that Liz and Jake were Jessica's godparents, so she understood.

Cooper, for his part, was perfect. He didn't cry once or fidget and looked adorable in the christening gown that had been in Liz's family for five generations. House was thankful that it wasn't a long service, and when it was over, they all made a hasty escape to Liz and Jake's house for lunch. It was a small gathering, just Liz and Jake's families, Lea and Peter, the five old friends and House. Michael had flown back to Connecticut that morning, but not before Cameron had forced her older brother to apologise to House for what he had done at Christmas.

As soon as they arrived at the Wakefield home, Cameron and Steph went to help Liz with lunch, whilst Jake was sent to change Cooper's diaper. He returned ten minutes later with a disgusted look on his face and a clean and happy son in his arms.

"What happened? Did he whizz on you again?" Liz asked her husband, grinning.

Jake shook his head. "No, but Oh My God- he had the grossest diaper I've ever seen! I can't believe he didn't make a sound during the service! It was like a poo explosion!"

Cameron made a face in protest through a mouthful of wine she had just sipped. "Jacob! That's not really an image I need right before lunch!"

Nick snorted. "You're a doctor, Al. I'm sure you've seen worse."

"I have but that doesn't make it any easier to eat," she admitted.

House grinned. "Remember that one patient we had? You didn't eat or drink anything for a day after his rectal haemorrhage."

Cameron shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"Ok, subject change!" Liz announced forcefully, looking a little ill.

The group complied eagerly, and all through lunch, House found himself watching Cameron as she engaged in conversation with Jessica. That led into a debate between the group about the best all-time Disney movie, which was difficult for Cameron because she loved them all, although _Beauty and the Beast _was her favourite.

"Just because it's my favourite doesn't necessarily make it the best," she said, trying to be objective.

"I mean, I love it because I love the story and I relate to Belle. But my all-time favourite piece of music is that bit from _The Lion King _when Simba's walking up Pride Rock at the end to become King. I love _Aladdin _because of the Genie and because Aladdin is the cutest animated character. But then we have the _Little Mermaid, _which had Jodi Benson in it and she has such a beautiful voice, and again, I love the story. I love the music in all of them. I'm not a huge _Snow White _fan, because her voice annoys the crap out of me, but we have _Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, _and _Pocahontas..._"

House groaned. "Don't get her started on which is the best _High School Musical," _he warned, which of course, they immediately did. Of course, they naturally decided the best thing to do after that conversation was to watch a Disney movie; and the parents volunteered to clean up after lunch.

They ended up deciding to watch _The Lion King, _which House had to admit, if he had to watch a Disney movie, it was probably going to be that one. When Liz, Cameron and Steph wanted to watch the sequel after that however, Jake, Nick and House escaped to the backyard for a beer.

They were still out there when Cooper woke up from his nap, and Jake brought him outside.

"Saving him from girl germs?" Nick grinned at his friend.

House shuddered. "There is no escape from girl germs," he said and they all laughed.

"So, how did Cooper come about?" Nick asked his friend.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Really? Damn, I thought Allie and Steph were going to have the birds and the bees talk with you years ago!"

"Ha ha," Nick rolled his eyes. "I meant the name, you loser."

Jake shrugged, jiggling his son on his knee. "It's kind of a lame story. When we decided we wanted to start trying, we wanted one last trip, but not a big one. So, Christmas before last we went to the skiing in Oregon- at the Cooper Spur ski area. Liz loved it, so she suggested the name. And it goes alright with Wakefield, so..."

"And what about Jeremy?" House asked and Jake and Nick exchanged a brief glance.

"Well, it was partly a joke. The last time we saw Jeremy, we were saying goodbye all the usual stuff when you know you're never going to see a friend again. Promising to look after Allie, and live life to the full, yada, yada, yada. And I was being an idiot and promised to name my first kid after him, and Jeremy said if I didn't he'd haunt my ass."

Jake sighed and tried to explain. "Jeremy was our friend, there's no way Allie would have kept dating him, let alone marry him if we didn't get along effortlessly. And if Cooper had been a girl- I know for a fact that she'd be named after Allison in some way."

Nick took over here. "The five of us have been friends forever," he said. "But Liz and Allie are like sisters, they're alike in so many ways. I mean, they've been friends since they were three. Jake and I only met in kindergarten, and then we saved the girls from being bullied at recess one day and we never got rid of them," he joked. "When Steph moved here from LA, she fit right in. But Liz and Allie have a history, and they've never fought. Not once."

"Well, they've argued," Jake corrected him. "But they've never actually fought, no. And they've supported each other through everything."

House was satisfied with that answer. It didn't bother him that Cooper's middle name was Jeremy, but he had wondered why and now he had his answer.

The boys were still out there as the sun began to set, when Nick suddenly handed Cooper to House. He and Jake couldn't help but grin as they watched House awkwardly hold the baby before Jake rescued him, taking back his son.

"You looked like you were being tortured!" he teased House, seeing the look of relief on his face.

House shrugged. "I'm not a baby person."

"Then it's a good thing you're dating Allison then," Nick said sarcastically and they all laughed.

"You seriously don't like kids?" Jake asked and House shrugged thoughtfully.

"I don't mind them, they're certainly less annoying than other people, but I don't want any of my own. Never have, never will."

"Hey," a new voice said, and House jumped guiltily as Cameron appeared from nowhere.

"I was sent to rescue Cooper. Liz is having withdrawals," she grinned taking Cooper from Jake and cuddling him.

"Liz or you?" Nick asked suspiciously and she merely grinned before returning inside.

House watched her go, desperately wanting to know how long she'd been there and how much she'd heard.

When they finally returned to the Wheeler home, they were both very quiet.

"You okay?" she asked House who nodded, studying her face carefully for signs she'd heard something.

"Fine, just tired. You?"

"Fine," she replied smiling at him, but House thought there was something off about her smile.

He tried to convince himself that he was imagining things out of guilt, but Cameron gave nothing away as she drifted off to sleep. House lay there for a long time, in the dark just watching her sleep peacefully.

What he had told Nick and Jake was true, he had never had any desire to reproduce, because of his own childhood experiences. That was made easy with Stacy, who was so career-driven she didn't want children; and he'd never had another relationship as serious until now. But this wasn't any relationship, with any woman- this was _Cameron_ and House knew without a doubt that she was... how had Chase put it at Christmas? "The love of his life."

He had opened himself up to Cameron more than he had with anyone else in his life, even more so than Wilson. But the idea of him as a father invoked no other emotion or response other than fear.

To House, it seemed the next morning was incredibly uncomfortable. After a near sleepless night, House was still guiltily tense and watching Cameron intently for any sign for what she was thinking, but she gave nothing away, chatting with her parents. Half an hour before they had to leave for the airport, the 'gang' arrived, Cooper in tow and Cameron's tears as she said goodbye to her friends and especially to Liz and Cooper.

She was very quiet on the plane ride home, but explained it away as just the usual sadness from saying goodbye to her friends and family. House accepted that, but couldn't help the uneasy feeling in his gut.

******

House eventually fell asleep on the plane and Cameron sighed wearily. She _had_ overheard House talking to Jake and Nick the day before, but she wasn't sure what to do with the information she'd heard, or even how to feel. Honestly, she wasn't surprised that House didn't want children, she knew his personality and especially his childhood with his father.

It had been obvious since then that House was worried about what her reaction was, but Cameron was doing her best to act normal. She was trying to sort out her own feelings and thoughts about this, and just what it meant. But she knew that they couldn't ignore this, and would have to talk about it eventually, whatever the consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Ok, I want to start by saying that this may not seem like such a big issue. But to fit in with my Beauty and the Beast analogy, it really had to be something important to both of them. I decided that Cameron and House would be adults about this situation and just... talk. I didn't want it to explode into a fight like some of my other stories.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

House looked up from where he was watching '_How I met your mother' _on TV to see Cameron watching him from the doorway. He paused for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know. Just order something."

"Indian?" Cameron suggested and he nodded carelessly.

"Sure, whatever."

Cameron sighed inwardly as she went to place the order for dinner. It had been three days since their return from Chicago, and the atmosphere was still tense, although both of them were trying hard to act normal. Cameron knew that in its simplest form, this was not a big deal. It was simply she had overheard her boyfriend saying he didn't want kids, when it was obvious to anyone who met her that Cameron loved children, and because she was a hopeless romantic, children of her own had always been part of her plan.

What was causing so much tension however, was House's guilt and uncertainty as to whether Cameron had overheard what he'd said, and trying to fix his guilt by ignoring the issue. But by ignoring the issue, he withdrew and Cameron was determined not to let that go any further.

When the food arrived, they ate in front of the TV, just so they could focus on the TV to fill any silences. Whilst eating, Cameron came to a decision: they were going to talk about this before it blew up into something that was far worse than the actual situation; and they were going to do it tonight.

House had barely finished eating before Cameron grabbed the remote off the coffee table and switched off the TV. Surprised, he looked over to see her looking calm, but he could tell she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Cameron sighed and swallowed hard. "I really think we need to talk."

House grimaced. "We do?" There was no question about _what _they had to talk about.

She nodded. "Yes, because I'm sick of creeping around on eggshells trying to act like everything's normal! We _have _to talk about this, Greg. We've been together over a year, and we've had some _incredibly _awkward conversations before, even before we were dating, so I don't see why this should be any different."

"You _hate _confrontation," House said.

Cameron nodded. "I do, I can't stand it. But I hate this even more, I hate not communicating. And I've watched enough movies and TV shows and read enough books, to know that this is the only way to deal with this before it becomes an issue."

House still seemed doubtful and Cameron smiled slightly. "The alternative is we both keep doing what we do best, which is repress everything. The end result of which usually means you pushing everyone away and yelling at Chase, and I end up in tears over everything and nothing."

House didn't really want to talk about this, these types of conversation where he had to be honest and talk about feelings always made him uncomfortable, but he knew she was right.

"So, we're going to talk?"

She nodded. "Yes. We're going to be mature, rational, adults about this and actually talk about this."

House considered that for a moment and shrugged. "Ok. This is a new experience for me."

"I don't doubt that," Cameron replied dryly and they both paused, unsure where to start.

Eventually, Cameron decided the best way to start was with simple, short statements of fact, asking questions and being completely honest.

"You don't want kids?"

House shook his head. "No," he said honestly. "But you do."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I mean... I always thought I'd have kids, one day."

House still looked guilty and Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know why this has been so weird! I mean, it's essentially a difference of opinion and we've had plenty of those. We've fought before plenty of times."

House grinned in agreement. "Remember that fight we had after I said _Harry Potter _would have been better if Voldemort had won?"

Although the memory was eight months ago, Cameron still groaned at the memory in embarrassment. "God, I still can't believe we fought over that!" she muttered, covering her face with her hands.

House chuckled, then sobered. "So, when it comes down to it... you want kids and I don't. What happens next?"

Cameron sighed, looking down and playing with her ring, sliding it up and down her finger absent-mindedly. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but... why don't you want kids? Is it because of your dad?"

She looked up to meet his gaze and House took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Well, it's a big part of it," he admitted.

"He wasn't much of a father, and God knows if anyone's responsible for screwing me up, it's probably him. But it's not just that. It's the leg, and the Vicodin and the fact that I'm an ass."

He sighed. "I'm forty-seven, Allison! I don't know... maybe if we'd been having this conversation twenty, maybe even ten years ago it'd be different."

Cameron smiled faintly. "If we were having this conversation twenty years ago I'd be twelve and that would be creepy and illegal."

House smiled and took her hand. "You should see your face when you hold Cooper, or when you're with Jessica or any of Mike's kids. You're already a mom, and you deserve to be a mom."

There was a long pause, as House stared out the window, his brow furrowed in thought. Eventually, Cameron broke it.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly and House looked over her. Even after a year together, she rarely asked him outright what he was thinking or feeling; ever apprehensive of one of the first times she had asked him that question and he had answered that she didn't love, but needed.

House knew that, so whenever she did ask him that question, he knew it was serious and tried to answer honestly.

"I'm thinking... about what happens next. This feels very Monica-and-Richard."

Cameron, ever the devoted _FRIENDS _fan, understood the reference immediately and she flinched as though House had slapped her, all the colour draining from her face.

"Are you... are you saying you want to break up?" she asked faintly, and House winced.

"What? No, no, no," he assured her hastily, pulling her to him and kissing her. As he deepened the kiss, Cameron moved onto his lap, putting her weight on his good leg.

"Life would be so much easier if it was a movie," he muttered, as they separated and Cameron was completely confused.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

House shrugged as he rested his forehead against hers, keeping a firm grip on her. "If life was a movie, everything would be solved so much easier. In a movie... the fact that I love you more than anything in this world would be enough. The fact that you're the only woman in the world I would ever even _consider_ the idea of having children with would be enough, and we'd live happily ever after. We'd probably end up having children."

Cameron was smiling, although there were tears in her eyes. "But life's not a movie. We don't always get happily ever after."

House nodded. "Allie... I wish it was enough. But I'm not _that_ guy, who can do all the romantic stuff for the love of his life. And you are, the love of my life... but I can't change who I am. It was a stretch getting you a birthday present," he said pointedly and Cameron chuckled.

"It wasn't for me, I knew you had it in you," she smiled. "But I don't expect you to change. I love you."

The first tear spilled over her cheeks as she continued. "Jeremy was the first person I ever loved and it was the whole love-at-first-sight thing, whirlwind romance. If he hadn't been sick, I don't know if we'd still be together now, but I'd hope so. And when he died... I tried so hard to give up on the whole fairytale love story idea, because I didn't want to get hurt again. And then I met you," her voice broke slightly.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I can't imagine losing you. When Jeremy died, a part of me did too and even when I tried to move on, it was like a part of me was missing. Everyone noticed it, I didn't even care when Mike teased me anymore, I didn't really enjoy anything, and I stopped singing completely. I just concentrated on working, and functioning. Getting through from one day to the next, and waiting for it to stop hurting. It was only when I met you that I start being me again."

House stared at her for a moment, before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you. What happens now?" she replied.

House shook his head. "I just wish we could go back to a week ago."

"So, why can't we?" she argued. "I like where we were and nothing's really changed. You just confirmed something I pretty much already suspected. Right now, children aren't an issue. It's not like my biological clock is ticking or anything."

House thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Ok, so we just... move past this and see how things go?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

House grinned. "Well, in the interest of moving past this... it's been four days since we had sex."

Cameron rolled her eyes, but laughed as House gently pushed her off his lap and led her to the bedroom. She couldn't help but wonder briefly at the irony however; she had forced them to discuss the issue so they couldn't ignore it; and together made the decision to ignore the issue.

House was right, life wasn't a movie and a 'happily ever after' wasn't guaranteed. Life had taught her that.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. You all better appreciate this chapter, because I put SO much research into this, you'd think I was actually being published. So thanks to Google and Wikipedia to any medical info used. **

**And in respone to the anonymous reviewer from chapter 11- her biological clock is ticking... she just can't hear it yet.... until now. But thanks for your imput.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Cameron was helping out in the ER when it happened. It was early November, a month and a half since House and Cameron had had their talk. And things were good, most of the time they could forget it ever happened. What it came down to, for both of them, was that they loved each other, they wanted to be with each other, and in the immediate future children weren't an issue.

Actually, House had said it came to they both hated change, and why fix what isn't broken; but Cameron definitely preferred the 'love' argument. It was strictly between them, not even Wilson or Cuddy knew about it, and they liked it that way. The only ones who did know were Liz and Steph, although Cameron knew they probably would have told Jake and Nick immediately after.

It had been quiet in the Diagnostic's department all week, so Cameron had lent her services to the ER, which was always busier in winter than any other season as the roads grew icy. Although it wasn't all car accidents, as Cameron found out this day. It was just after eight o'clock in the morning, and they had just finished dealing with the aftermath of a three-car pile-up on the highway when the paramedics brought her in.

"What happened?" Cameron demanded, rushing to the gurney when she saw their patient was an unconscious little four-year old girl who was almost blue from cold and swathed in blankets and heat-packs.

The paramedics were grim as they answered. "The neighbours found her unconscious on the front porch when they went to get the newspaper. She's got a few cracked ribs, a head wound and some superficial cuts all over her body. Breathing shallow but steady, pulse weak, she went into cardiac arrest a minute ago."

"Where are her parents?" Cameron asked, as a few nurses rushed over to help stabilise the little girl.

"Neighbours don't even know if she has parents. They live next door to a group home. And it gets worse, look at this."

Cameron saw and grimaced. When she'd been an intern at the Mayo Clinic, she'd volunteered at a woman's shelter nearby and had seen firsthand what abuse did to both women and children. The injuries on the little girl and the bruising and bleeding the paramedics showed her now were all distinct signs of sexual abuse.

"_Son of a bitch!"_ Cameron exclaimed, already emotional and the nurses nearby looked around in shock, they had _never _heard Dr. Cameron swear.

"Do we know anything else?" she demanded.

"Neighbours said her name's Phoenix Graham, she's been at the home for about two years. They were speaking to the cops when we left, they'll probably be here soon with more info. I did hear the husband mention he doesn't trust the couple next door as far as he could throw them. Apparently, she's a slut and he's a alcoholic."

"Thanks, guys," Cameron said wearily and they left, casting glances over their shoulders as they did so.

Cameron didn't leave Phoenix's side once all morning as they stabilised her, warmed her and moved her to the paediatric ICU to wait for her to regain consciousness. Luckily the doctor on duty didn't mind Cameron staying with her. Two hours after her admittance to PPTH, two police officers showed up to enquire after Phoenix and Cameron leapt at the chance for more information.

"Do you know who did this to her?" she asked the policewoman, who nodded sadly.

"The father of the group home, and apparently this isn't the first time. There was a fifteen year old girl in the house who said he's been abusing her and every other girl who comes through the house, and threatening to kill them if they said anything. She's in the ER now getting a rape kit done for evidence."

"Does Phoenix have any family?"

"We checked with Social Services- her father's in prison serving a life sentence without parole for the murder of the kid's grandparents. Apparently the mother's parents wouldn't let them get married, so he killed them. The mother gave her up at birth, and that was after she was born nine weeks premature when the mother tried to abort by throwing herself down the stairs."

"Do they know what she was doing outside for most of the night?"

The policewoman grimaced. "Either she tried to make a run for it, or she fought back and he put her outside. Apparently, he's done it before."

There were tears in Cameron's eyes at what that little girl had gone through in her short life.

"How is she?" the policewoman asked and Cameron sighed.

"She's stable now, but unconscious. We did a rape kit too, and stabilised her head wound, taped up her ribs. We can't tell what's happening though until we get her warm and conscious. Then we'll have a better idea. But she's gone into cardiac arrest twice."

"Keep us updated?"

Cameron nodded. "Of course."

The police officers left and Cameron sighed. She was just considering going to get a cup of coffee when a sudden beeping alerted her to Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" she called, dashing to the little girl's side.

The child was awake, thrashing violently around on the bed and trying to pull off the oxygen mask on her face. Cameron gently removed it and spoke soothingly to the little girl.  
"Phoenix, it's ok, honey. You're in the hospital, you're safe."

Phoenix clutched her arm in terror, and Cameron met her gaze steadily and reassuringly. Abruptly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped back against the pillows, beginning to seize as the monitors began to beep.

"She's seizing!" Cameron called out to the nurses, who rushed over to help.

"What's happening? I thought she was stable?" asked the doctor on duty.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't know."

Ten minutes later, Phoenix's file in hand, she burst into the Diagnostic's conference room and headed straight for House's office, not even saying hello to Chase and Foreman, which confused them.

"We've got a case," she said to House, who met her in the doorway on his way to the coffeepot.

House moaned. "Really? I'm busy!"

"Yeah, I know, we've got a case," she replied, trying to give him the file. "Four year old girl, seizures, slight hypothermia, and she's gone into cardiac arrest three times now for no reason."

"Probably due to the hypothermia," House suggested and Cameron fixed him with a stern stare.

"Her body temperature was normal the third time."

When House didn't seem interested, Cameron resorted to pleading. "Greg, _please! _I know something's wrong here and you're her best hope."

Flattery always worked with House, so did when Cameron called him by his first name at work. Mostly what moved him though was his girlfriend's determination to save this little girl; because it was Cameron and if she was championing a patient, there was a reason.

"What is it?" he asked her and Cameron didn't even try and pretend there wasn't a reason.

"She's four and living in a group home. Her foster father's been raping her and every other girl in the house and the neighbours found her passed out on the porch this morning."

Chase, Foreman and House all grimaced simultaneously. House, knowing about Cameron's volunteer work during her internship, knew immediately how it was affecting her and merely nodded, taking the file off her.

"Ok."

Cameron relaxed slightly and watched as House limped over to the whiteboard and glanced at the file before tossing it to Chase and Foreman.

"Jesus Christ, how can people do this to little kids?" Foreman swore under his breath, looking at the file.

"How can they do it to anyone, not just little kids," Chase added in disgust.

"Ok, symptoms?" House asked, addressing Cameron.

She took a deep breath. "Seizure, three cardiac arrests, low grade fever, muscle weakness, and her hair's really fragile."

"She's tiny," Chase noted sadly from the file.

Cameron nodded. "Police found out from social services she was nine weeks premature. The foster father's been abusing her at most two years, and who knows what else so there could be malnutrition too. She has a mild concussion, but I don't think that's a factor in her condition. She doesn't talk much, but she's been unconscious most of the time. Lack of bladder control, and she's very withdrawn."

Foreman grimaced. "Signs consistent with abuse. Being in foster care all her life, she may not have had an education. She's only four."

Chase seemed confused. "If she's been in the system all her life, why hasn't she been adopted? Normally its older kids who have trouble getting adopted, isn't it?"

"Unless you're premature. People don't want to adopt sick babies, or babies who may get sick," Cameron pointed out.

House scribbled Phoenix's symptoms on the whiteboard and turned to his fellows. "Get blood work, tox screen and an MRI," he ordered Chase and Foreman.

"What do you want me to do?" Cameron asked him and he looked at her gently.

"Get some coffee, unclench and go stay with her."

Cameron smiled slightly, kissed him and hurried out of the room.

"What sort of name is Phoenix?" Foreman asked when the three of them were in the elevator.

Cameron smiled. "It's from Greek Mythology, an immortal bird who is reborn from its own ashes. A lot of kids in the system get named by social workers, and a lot of people believe the name makes all the difference. So why not give her a name that's for an immortal creature, when they're going to be shuffled from home to home, teased and sometimes abused?"

They were silent as they made the rest of the trip to paediatric ICU. Phoenix was awake as they entered, and Cameron asked Chase and Foreman to give her a minute with the little girl before they tried to stick needles in her.

"Hi, Phoenix," she smiled gently as she sat next to her.

"Hello," Phoenix replied warily and shyly.

"My name's Dr. Cameron, you're in the hospital."

"Am I sick?" she asked, and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, you are sweetie. But we're going to make you better, okay?"

Phoenix nodded, and then stiffened as she saw Chase and Foreman behind Cameron. Cameron noticed this and took hold of her hand reassuringly.

"It's ok, honey. These are my friends, they just need to take some blood so we can find out what's wrong with you. Is that okay?"

"With a needle?" she asked, afraid and Cameron nodded.

"I'm afraid so, honey. But I'll be right here, and when they're done I can get you some jello for being such a brave girl. Ok?"

Phoenix nodded and Cameron beckoned Chase and Foreman forward. For someone who had been abused for who knows how long, Cameron thought Phoenix was incredibly trusting and well-adjusted, although she didn't like strangers, especially men. However, she seemed taken with Cameron, and squeezed her hand as tightly as she could as Foreman drew blood and then begged her not to leave.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Cameron assured her.

Eventually, Phoenix fell asleep and Cameron was flipping through a magazine one of the nurses had given her when a tap on the window made her turn around to see Chase in the hall.

"What's up?" she asked quietly, entering the hall.

"We got the blood work and tox screen back," Chase replied.

Cameron was surprised. "Why didn't you page me?"

"House said you wouldn't want to leave, so I come to you. Here."

He handed Cameron the results who gasped in shock at what she read. "Oh my god! She was coming down off ecstasy?"

Chase nodded. "Pretty high dose too. Foster father must slip it to the girls before...."

Cameron shuddered, but her eyes were furious. "The _bastard!_ She's four!"

"Foreman's ringing both the police and Social services right now. Hopefully they can get the rest of the kids out before anymore get hurt."

Cameron nodded. "Good. Ok, so is that it? Does the ecstasy explain everything?"

"Whatever it doesn't, the abuse and hypothermia does. House said we'll keep her here for a few days to monitor her and wash out her system and then..."

"Back to the system," Cameron sighed.

"Yeah, I know, it sucks. Are you okay? Do you feel better?"

"I'd feel better if she had a proper home with a proper family... I don't know, I'll stay with her and keep an eye on her."

"Still can't shake the 'something's wrong' feeling?" Chase asked with a small smile and Cameron chuckled.

"No, I can't. But everything's wrong in this kid's life, so it's probably nothing."

It wasn't nothing. By the next morning, Phoenix's fever had spiked and she was showing all signs of mild hypothermia, despite being inside. The nurses piled blankets on her, and once again, Cameron stayed by her side. House was determined to save the girl, simply from seeing how attached Cameron already was to her. None of them liked it when a patient died, but when it was a little girl with whom Cameron was spending all her time with... House was taking no chances in his attempt to spare his girlfriend pain.

They had talked about the case the night before in bed, Cameron telling House stories she had heard of abuse through her volunteer work in Arizona and it was clear what she had seen still affected her.

"The kids are the worst," she said to House quietly. "The women... you feel bad for them, but they still stay, or they leave and go back. That's not always their fault, but none of these kids deserve it!"

She was crying quietly as she talked. "When I see Phoenix, or hear these stories... it could easily be Anna, or Jessica or any kid you pass on the street, but there's only so much we can do to help them."

House simply held her, saying nothing. There was nothing he could say.

Mid-morning, Cameron ordered a chest x-ray when Phoenix began coughing and exhibiting flu-like symptoms. The x-ray confirmed her theory that Phoenix had contracted pneumonia as a result of the hypothermia.

"And she's got a bladder infection," she told House when she briefly left Phoenix's side to update them.

"Did you start her on antibiotics?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I was thinking of staying the night with her. She had nightmares last night. The chart said she had to be sedated she was so hysterical."

House nodded. "Sure. I'll bring you some dinner later?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

*******

House sighed as he limped down the hallway towards the paediatric ICU. He had a takeout bag of KFC in his free hand, and was on his way to take it to Cameron before heading home. He had considered earlier staying with her for the night, but the afternoon turned colder which made his leg ache and he really wanted to get home.

House paused outside the ICU as looked through the open door. The ICU was relatively empty and silent, which allowed him a clear view as well as being within earshot of Cameron and Phoenix. Cameron was sitting on the bed next to the little girl (House meant that literally, she was _tiny) _and reading to her from a huge book of fairytales.

After a few seconds, he recognised it as (what else?) _Beauty and the Beast, _although the original, not the Disney version. As Cameron finished the story, Phoenix coughed and looked up at her.

"Did Belle really love the Beast? Even though he was ugly?"

"Yeah, she did," Cameron nodded.

Phoenix wrinkled her nose. "Why? He was ugly and he yelled a lot."

"Well, he only yelled a lot in the beginning. The whole reason he became a Beast was because he used to be mean, and _I _think that he was afraid that people wouldn't like him because he was ugly. But if he was mean, he could pretend that he made people not like him on purpose. When Belle stuck around, and they became friends, she could see that really he just wanted a friend and that's why she fell in love with him."

"Angie and Sam were always mad, but they didn't want a friend."

Her foster parents, House realised and Cameron kissed the top of her head. "There's some people in the world, who are mean just because they like to be mean. But there's lots of other people out there who aren't mean, and when they are they don't mean to be."

"You're not mean," Phoenix smiled and Cameron smiled back.

"Well, I try not to be. Because I know you can really hurt people by being mean."

Phoenix nodded and then yawned.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" Cameron asked her, but the little girl shook her head.

"No... Dr. Cameron, could you sing me a song? Angie used to sing to me, when I was a baby. I remember her doing it, and it always helps me sleep."

Cameron hesitated only for a second, the needs of Phoenix outweighing her own fears. "Sure, honey. What song would you like to hear?"

"I don't know. I like _The Little Mermaid _song."

Cameron smiled, settled Phoenix in to the bed and then began to sing "Part of your world" softly. She knew all the words by heart, and House stood there transfixed, watching her sing Phoenix to sleep.

He waited until she was asleep and Cameron had gently slipped off the bed before entering the room. Cameron saw him and the food and smiled.

"I don't know whether I'm happier to see you or the Colonel," she laughed quietly and House kissed her in reply.

"You sang," he pointed out and she shrugged.

"She's four, and been through a lot. She's still not feeling any better, if anything her breathing's getting worse. Singing a song to help her sleep seems to be the least I can do."

"It's not a bad song, even if it is Disney," House admitted and Cameron grinned as she began eating.

"Admit it. Ashman and Menken were Gods."

House startled, a metaphorical light bulb blinking on in his head. "What?"

Cameron frowned at him, confused. "Howard Ashman and Alan Menken. They wrote the songs. What? What is it?" she demanded.

House closed his eyes briefly, knowing what he was about to say would crush his girlfriend.

"She has Menkes Disease."

As it sunk in and everything made sense, Cameron's eyes widened and her appetite vanished. "Oh my God."

"It fits," House said quietly. "Even her small stature is explained. No one would think anything of it because she was premature."

"And any signs of slow development are explained by the abuse," Cameron murmured. Then she had a realisation and froze, turning to stare at the sleeping little girl.

"What is it?" House asked, seeing how upset she was.

"She has pneumonia!" was all Cameron said and House understood.

There was only one way to treat Menkes Disease- copper infusions from birth. Without it, children were unlikely to reach the age of 10 and Phoenix was above average at four. The most common cause of death of Menkes was respiratory failure. With pneumonia, Phoenix wouldn't recover. She would suffer in this hospital until her lungs gave out.

As it sunk in, Cameron began to cry. Even though it had only been two days, she'd become so fond of Phoenix. And the more time she spent with her, the more she became conscious of what she'd been trying to ignore for a month and a half. The more time she spent around children, the more she experienced an ache in her gut. It was similar to one she'd had as a teenager, watching all her friends get boyfriends and fall in love and wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

The ache of longing, of wanting more than anything to experience what had then been love, and was now children. She wanted so bad to experience the feeling of a child growing within her, of labour, of holding a child- _her_ child for the first time, and watching them grow. For the first time, she really understoood the phrase 'ticking of the biological clock'. Hers was ticking now... and loudly. A month and a half ago the idea of having children with House had been a dream, but know she knew with certainty that there was no chance. But she also knew that if she wanted to be with House- whatever the consequences. Because sometimes you had to make sacrifices for love.

A she broke down, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the children, House pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. As she clung to him in desperation, crying over the inevitable death of a little girl she'd known for two days, House had another realisation, seventeen months too late.

This was reason number one he had fought against being with Cameron for three years. Because there were some things you were born to do, and you can't ignore that.

**AN. I feel I should apologise for this chapter. It was obvious to me from the start that pretending an issue isn't an issue isn't going to work, and for House to realise that something big had to happen. Child abuse is an issue I feel strongly about and although I know there's lots of stories out there where child abuse is more prominent, but I did my part. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. I confess I tried to make this chapter as sad as possible. I don't know that I pulled it off though. **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

House and Cameron sat on their revelations for a week, both distracted by the reason they had come to these revelations. Cameron spend the next three and a half days with Phoenix until the end. The little girl had won the hearts of half the staff, so much that they started a fund to give the little girl a proper funeral. The Diagnostic's department all attended and Phoenix's foster sister gave a moving eulogy about the little girl who had been taken so soon.

Martina McBride's "Concrete Angel" played as the casket was lowered into the ground, and even House had tears in his eyes. There was no wake, because there was no one to give it, so Cameron wearily said goodbye to Chase and Foreman and she and House went home.

"Do you want some lunch?" House asked her as they entered.

Cameron shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Al. You have to eat," House told her firmly, leading her to the kitchen.

Cameron half-heartedly made a mug of soup and House made sure she ate it all, before taking a deep breath, hating himself for what he was about to do.

"Allie…" he trailed off uncertainly and Cameron met his gaze and understood completely.

"Greg, don't."

"I have to," he answered and she raised an eyebrow.

"You _have _to? You have to do this now? Today?"

"Yes, because if I don't do it now, I won't do it at all."

Cameron choked on a sob. "And _this_ is the best time to do it?"

"There's no good time to do this," House said quietly.

She shook her head firmly and turned away to leave the room. "Well, I don't want to hear this. Especially not today."

"You deserve children, Allison."

House's words stopped her in her tracks in the middle of the living room, and she turned to face him.

"Greg, I am _begging _you, please don't do this," she whispered. "If you do, we can't go back."

"I know," he replied, and she could see how much he hated to say it. "But I'm right. You deserve kids."

Cameron smiled faintly. "We don't get a lot of things we deserve, and a lot of things we get we don't deserve. Phoenix didn't deserve to be abused and to die. You didn't deserve your leg."

House pondered that. "I don't know about that. I've always been an ass, that wasn't a recent development."

A tear trickled down her cheek as she closed the gap between them. "We… _I _deserve to be happy. And I am happy. The way things are. Ok, yes I would like children, but I'd rather be with you. I'm prepared to give that up to be with you. Isn't that enough?" she demanded.

House reached out a hand to wipe away her tears. "It's more than enough, Allie. It's too much, and that's my point. You've always made sacrifices for other people, because that's who you are. I love you, and I wish _that _was enough for me to give you children but it's not. The idea of kids is supposed to inspire some emotion other than fear and boredom, I'm pretty sure."

"Everyone's scared about the idea of becoming a parent. I am, and I've wanted kids since I was sixteen!" Cameron cried.

"Yes, but you're willing to overcome that fear because you know the rewards will outweigh the scary stuff. I can't do that. Not even for you."

"But it doesn't matter anymore. I told you, I'd rather be with you."

House was tempted for a moment to leave it there, but made himself press on. "You say that now. What if in five or ten years you change your mind?"

Cameron stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't believe this. You want to break up?"

"No!" House replied immediately. "Are you kidding? You think I like the idea of you with some other guy? But I want you to be happy, and I know how much you love children. I don't want you at some point down the road wishing you could have a life that you gave up for me."

Cameron looked confused and House sighed, staring at his leg. "After the surgery…" he began and Cameron watched him, silently crying.

"Stacy and I didn't last much longer after that. I blamed her for consenting to the surgery, and she felt guilty because it didn't work… all we did was fight. By the end, I didn't even love her anymore. I hated her, and I still hate her every time I'm reminded of what she did. I don't ever want us to end up like that. I love you, and I want to keep on loving you forever, even if that means losing you now."

House watched as Cameron broke down into hysterical tears, with a look that cannot be described as anything less than agony on his face. He made to move towards her, but she turned and hurried to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. House followed her, but stopped short at the closed door. Although he wanted nothing more than to go in after her, he knew after so long together that she needed her space to have a good cry before she could talk. So, he grimaced as he slid down to the floor outside the bedroom door, and then he waited, her sobs echoing through the entire condo.

*******

House glanced at his watch. It had been forty-five minutes since Cameron had shut the bedroom door, and eight and a half minutes since there had been sound coming from behind the door. Now House had spent three minutes debating with himself about whether he should go in there.

His mind made up, he slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg and dry-swallowed two Vicodin before hesitantly opening the door. Cameron was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. She said nothing as House sat next to her on the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"Allie.... believe me, I don't _want _to do this. But I think we have to, and I don't want you to think I suddenly got scared or I'm looking for a way out. I love you."

There was a long pause, until Cameron finally opened her mouth.

"When Jeremy was in the hospital..." she said softly, still staring out the window. "That's when it hit me how hard it was going to be to watch him die. I hadn't really thought about that before, I just knew that I loved him and I couldn't leave him to die all alone."

House, unsure what to say to that, said nothing. However, Cameron didn't need him to say anything.

"I didn't realise how much him dying would affect me. I knew it would hurt... it was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through, but no one tells you that it affects you for the rest of your life in ways you don't even imagine. No one tells you that you won't be able to try and move on with your life because you feel so guilty that you're not dead too.

There was a time, about a year after he died... Fliss and Michael announced that they were expecting Mattie. And I hated Jeremy."

House blinked at this in surprise and a tear ran down her pale cheek. "I hated him because I'd given up... everything. I married him and taken care of him, and loved him... and then he left me, and I was never going to be the same again. I couldn't be that person I was before I met him. I lost a part of me I couldn't get back. So I hated him... and then I hated me for hating him."

House pulled her into his arms as she began to cry in earnest. "I tried to hate you," she sobbed against his chest. "I tried because I thought it would be easier to move on if I hated you. But it didn't work... it doesn't work. I don't want to hate you."

House pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm trying to do right by you," he told her. "I want you to have everything, even if that means losing you."

"I know," Cameron whispered. Then she gave him a faint smile. "I told you there was a romantic in there somewhere."

House rolled his eyes and kissed her softly.

"So... we're really doing this."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Cameron sighed and stood up, going to the bathroom to wash her face. House remained sitting on the bed, waiting for the reality of what had just occurred to hit him when he abruptly jumped as he heard a smash.

"Allison?"

He limped as fast as he could out of the room and found Cameron in the bathroom, staring at the shattered remains of a porcelain soap dish on the floor.

"What happened?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "Nothing, it fell."

She brushed past him to go get the dustpan and broom and House followed her in confusion.

"It fell? From across the room?"

"Yes."

"It fell? It fell off the bench and broke then crawled across the room? It doesn't make sense-"

House stopped talking fast as Cameron spun around and seized a pillow from the couch, throwing it at him.

"Nothing you _ever_ do makes sense!" she said, and House was puzzled by the anger in her tone.

"We fell into this, and you made that speech about how you stopped fighting... and now we're falling out of it, just like that? Why can't you do something normal for once?" she demanded furiously.

"Why can't you ask someone out, fall in love, then fall out of love and _then _break up? This is _stupid! _There's no screaming, or fighting, just 'here's the end'?"

House watched silently, knowing like the tears, she had to get this out of her system. "And this is all your fault!" she continued angrily. "_You're_ the one who started coming over and wouldn't leave. _You're_ the one who kissed me, and told me that you wanted to be with me! You said we should live together! And now it's over? Just like that? Because _you _say so? You were the one that made me fall in love with you, and trust you and be happier than I've been in a long time. It can't just be over like that, not now... not today when we just _buried _a little girl who didn't deserve to die!"

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, beginning to pace the living room in circles. "For once, can't we just be normal and impulsive, and make stupid decisions that we'll regret later? Why the _hell_ do we have to be so rational all the time?"

House took a step forward and caught her in his arms, forcing her to stop moving and held her to him tightly as she began to cry again.

"This is so stupid. It doesn't make any sense," she wept, clinging to him.

House sighed and said the most sentimental, mushy, cliché he'd ever uttered in his entire life. "It's love. I don't think it's supposed to make sense."

******

"I'm quitting."

House startled and sat up, looking at the little of Cameron he could see through the darkness. It was nearly midnight, and House and Cameron had been lying silently on their bed for hours. These were the first words either of them had said.

"What do you mean 'you quit'?" he demanded and Cameron looked at him gently.

"Greg, think about it. When Jeremy died I moved 600 miles from away, and he was dead. There was no way I could run into him or anything because he was gone. I can't stay here, and see you everyday but not be with you. It would be too hard, I just, I can't..."

House stopped her before she could begin crying again. "Ok, ok, I didn't think about that, I'm sorry."

Cameron sat up too, and rested her head against his bicep and House suddenly turned to her.

"What if we forgot this ever happened? Just take it back, no break up, just back to normal?" he suggested and Cameron smiled sadly.

"There is no normal. Not anymore."

House sighed and took her hand in his. "I guess. I just didn't think about you leaving. Dammit, I didn't think this through."

Cameron smiled but said nothing, until House took a breath and exhaled slowly. "When would you leave?"

Cameron shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. Traditionally, I'm supposed to give two weeks' notice."

They both grimaced at the premise of only having another two weeks together. There was no question that they would stay together until the last minute.

"A month?" she suggested.

House was tempted to respond with six months, but logically knew the longer they dragged it out, the worse it would be.

"A month sounds reasonable," he agreed reluctantly and they lay back down, neither too eager to sort out the details.

"Promise me something?" House asked her and she nodded.

"Sure."

"Don't tell me where you're going."

She frowned slightly puzzled. "Ok, why?"

House's grip on her tightened as he answered. "So I won't be tempted to come after you."

Cameron smiled slightly, tears in her eyes. "You do have a habit of that," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" she asked suddenly, a short while later.

House frowned, he couldn't think of anything that sounded anywhere near the kind of pain he was feeling.

"What?"

"_Beauty and the Beast."_

House turned to her, perplexed and exasperated. "_Beauty and the Beast? _Really? _How _on earth does this remind you of that?"

Cameron rolled over onto her stomach, resting her chin on House's chest and looking him in the eyes.

"When the Beast lets Belle go to her father, right when he's about to tell her he loves her. Even though he knows that if she leaves, he can't break the spell and he'll be a beast forever. But he lets her go, because he knows her father's the most important person in her life."

House stared at her for a long moment then made her gasp at he pulled her up so he could kiss her.

"Have I mentioned the Beast is an idiot?" he whispered to her and she smiled.

"Love makes people do stupid things."

"And we're all idiots," House repeated and Cameron chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. On a random note, has anyone noticed that in the cast picture for season 6 (u know the one where it's a giant close up of House's head and all the cast in the background around an RV- aka caravan), Cameron is the ONLY one doing anything even remotely useful? Everyone else is shaving, weight-lifting, sunbathing, cooking or standing around randomly with a crossbow (?????) and there's Cameron is a pretty dress and her hair all done nicely... fixing the engine. Does that tell you anything?**

**Also, i finished this story!!!! Yay! So because i'm impatient and i don't want you all to have to suffer through the sadness, i'm posting it all now. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Cameron felt as though she was living in a dream world, simultaneously both feeling nothing and a sense of déjà vu. This was her second experience of living on borrowed time- the only difference this time was she knew exactly how long she could convince herself this was a dream.

House and Cameron were both making the most of their remaining time together, but as she was the one leaving, Cameron was also trying to spend as much time with Chase, Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy as possible without arousing suspicion. They had made the decision not to tell their co-workers about their forthcoming breakup; because House insisted it was none of their business and Cameron knew if they knew, it would become real.

The one difficulty was that whilst Cameron was aware she was not only leaving House, but a life and friends behind, House was ignoring that fact. House preferred to spend any free moment in bed, as though if they had enough sex he could imprint Cameron's scent in his brain permanently or reverse the situation.

About a week after their... for lack of a better word, "break-up" Cameron realised she was actually leaving, which meant finding a new job and somewhere to live. This process was complicated somewhat by both her reluctance to leave, and House's one condition of not wanting to know where she was going. There was also the additional factor of having to job hunt inter-state and secretly, so as not to draw suspicion from anyone.

So, Cameron half-heartedly began to send out her CV to various hospitals around the country. House had given her a literally, glowing reference, and had written it all himself; which Cameron knew was bound to get her any job she applied for. Some hospitals did phone interviews, some were close enough for Cameron to meet them herself, albeit after a long drive. She'd been job searching for about a week and a half, when she was contacted by the Head of Immunology at the UCSF Medical Centre in San Francisco. It was somewhere she'd submitted her CV on an impulse, figuring it was a long shot. The only thing that had really attracted her to the job (besides the fact it was on the other side of the country), was a long-neglected desire to live or visit the West Coast.

She was at home alone when the call came late one afternoon, House had gone out to pick up dinner and a movie to watch, something she was always wary of.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Dr. Cameron?"

"Yes, it is," she replied politely, wondering who it could be.

"This is Dr. Andrew Holden... from the Immunology department at UCSF?"

Cameron, surprised, froze for a moment before shaking herself out of it. "Oh, yes! Hi."

"Hi, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time?"

"No, no, this is a great time," she said hastily.

"Good. Uh, listen we got your resume, and well, it's very impressive."

Cameron chuckled weakly, although mentally she was thinking, "Of course it is, I've worked with _House _for four years!"

"We'd love to talk to you more about the position, but well.. Phone interviews aren't always practical."

"Sure," Cameron agreed. "I get that. So... you want me to come to San Francisco?"

Dr. Holden chuckled. "Don't worry, we wouldn't do that to you. But, I'm going to be in New York at the end of the week; and I was wondering if it would be possible to meet up then?"

Cameron racked her brain frantically, trying to think if she had any plans that would stop her from going to New York for a few hours.

"That should be fine," she said firmly, rushing to get a pen and paper to write down the details.

Holden cheerfully gave her the information where he was staying, and she agreed to meet him at a restaurant _Trinity Place, _in the Soho/Tribeca/Financial district of the city on Friday for lunch to discuss the job offer. Just as she hung up, the door opened and House entered, and he stopped short in the doorway as he saw her odd expression.

"What's up?"

Cameron, still trying to get her head around what had just happened, shrugged apologetically.

"I've got an interview in Manhattan on Friday."

House glared at her. "I said I didn't want to know where you were going!"

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, the job isn't in Manhattan, just the interview."

House paused thoughtfully and then relaxed. "Oh. Ok, then. Dinner's ready."

"What movie did you get?" she asked, following him into the kitchen and getting cutlery and glasses out.

House held the DVD out with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "_Pretty Woman? _Are you serious?"

House shrugged. "You've been nagging me to see it forever. Now I'll see it."

Cameron shot him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Allison."

"Like what?"

"Like _that! _Like I'm doing things just because we're breaking up," he said sternly.

Cameron smiled at him softly. They both knew he _was _doing it because they were breaking up; Cameron they'd both been doing things like that for the past week, but House still didn't like to show his 'soft' side very often, even to Cameron.

"Ok," she said softly, and began serving up dinner.

On Friday, Cameron still came into the office, dressed up slightly more than she would usually be. She spent the morning answering House's mail and then doing research on the UCSF and was pleased by what she learned. They were one of the top ten teaching hospitals in the country and had a great reputation.

By the time she had finished that, it was time to go if she hoped to get into the city on time. She grabbed her bag and coat, going into House's office to let him know she was going. House was in the middle of trying to get Chase or Foreman to do his clinic hours so he could finish the level of his PSP game he was on.

"Hey, Greg?"

House stopped talking to look up at her and she smiled. "I'm going now. I've got that meeting, remember?"

House frowned for a moment in confusion, and then realised what she was talking about and nodded. "Right. You know the rule though- he's not allowed to be better-looking than I am."

Cameron smiled, kissed him deeply to reassure him of that fact, and then left. House had added that condition after Cameron's first interview, stating his argument as,

"Well, you _do_ have a habit of dating the boss."

When Cameron returned home in time for dinner that night, she was quite pleased with herself. The lunch with Holden had gone well, and her first thought had been that House would be pleased, because Holden, in addition to being nothing like Cameron's type, had whipped out the photos in his wallet of his wife and five kids within the first two minutes of meeting her.

Once they had moved past the pleasantries and received their food, Holden had begun to tell her all about the hospital itself. And, Cameron had admitted to herself on the drive home, if she _had _to leave New Jersey and find a new job, the UCSF was the best possible place. Their immunology department was well-established and involved in some interesting research, and she would have the opportunity to work not just with adults but in their paediatric immunology ward, which Cameron had been more and more interested in since treating Phoenix.

The rest of lunch had been just more general conversation about Cameron herself, "to see how you'd fit in with the rest of the department", Holden had explained. Cameron had surprised herself by divulging more personal information than she usually did, not only at interviews but in general. They'd talked about her work at the woman's shelter in Arizona, and even Jeremy had been mentioned, when Holden inquired what led her to medicine.

Two hours later, they'd said goodbye and Holden had promised to let her know about the job at the end of the weekend. Cameron wasn't quite sure whether she felt it had gone well or not, the whole process was an out-of-body experience for her. She did feel a tremor of excitement at the prospect of the job however, which led to feelings of guilt and remorse.

Every time the phone rang she jumped, to the point House threatened to unplug the phone. They spent the weekend quietly, for the most part; spending all Saturday in bed having a movie-fest "comedies only" Cameron had insisted upon, which House was happy with because there was no danger of Cameron crying.

"You do that enough these days as it is," he told her and Cameron laughed.

On Sunday morning, they had brunch with Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Foreman, which was clearly Cameron's idea, but House couldn't say no. There was an awkward moment when Foreman and Cameron were having a conversation about an art show coming to Princeton in the New Year and suggesting they go, knowing Cameron liked art. Cameron froze for a second, because of course, she wouldn't _be _in Princeton in the New Year, but then she recovered and nodded.

"It sounds good, but it's a little far away now."

Foreman had agreed and changed the subject.

"We're idiots."

House looked over at Cameron in surprise. It was usually House who made that comment in recent weeks, and Cameron usually laughed or rolled her eyes.

"I know. Why?"

She shook her head. "Did you realise we're going to be... separating... I guess, like two weeks before Christmas?"

That fact hadn't occurred to House, given that he wasn't a massive fan of the holidays at the best of time, and as he realised she was right, he began to laugh at the absurdity of that. Cameron after a pause, joined in and when they had recovered she sighed.

"Christmas... crap."

"I think you mean, _'Bah, humbug'_´," House teased and she giggled.

"Shut up. It's just... it's not really going to feel like Christmas."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just the essence of Christmas in a cup, aren't I?" House sighed dramatically and she laughed again.

"Well, the nurses _do _compare you to Ebenezer Scrooge," she grinned teasingly and House kissed her in reply.

*****

House and Cameron were at lunch on Monday, with House describing in excruciating detail, every patient he had seen that morning in the clinic and their afflictions. Cameron was actually quite thankful when her cell phone began to ring and she could interrupt House's monologue to answer the call.

"Cameron."

House watched her expression as her eyes widened slightly and she gave a small smile. His brow furrowed as Cameron turned away from him to hide her face, and he watched impatiently for her to finish. Luckily, the call was short and Cameron turned back to him with an odd look on her face.

"I got a job."

House immediately put down the sandwich he was about to eat, his appetite suddenly gone. She had a job, away from him. There was no going back now.

"When?" was all he asked, and Cameron understood.

"They want me to start at the beginning of the New Year."

House swallowed. "So... this is your two weeks' notice?"

Cameron gave a faint smile. "I guess so."

House sighed heavily. "We'll have to tell Cuddy, she needs to do the paperwork."

Cameron nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. I guess I may as well go see her now, I know she's in meetings all afternoon."

"Ok."

She stood up, collecting her trash to throw out on her way. House stopped her as she was about to walk away.

"I love you."

She smiled sadly. "I love you too."

Cameron made her way to Cuddy's office and gently tapped on the door, waiting until Cuddy beckoned her in with a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, noting Cameron's odd expression.

Cameron stood nervously in the door. Once she said the words to Cuddy, it would be real.

"What I'm about to tell you, you have to _promise _not to mention to _anyone. _Ok?"

Cuddy frowned, slightly alarmed. "Ok, I promise. What is it?"

The immunologist took a deep breath. "I'm giving my two weeks' notice."

Cuddy's jaw dropped and she stood up hastily, all thoughts of her afternoon meetings flying out of her head.

"Whoa! _What?"_

Her genuine concern brought tears to Cameron's eyes, and she tried desperately not to break down, as Cuddy came around her desk and led Cameron to sit on her sofa.

"I don't understand... what's going on?" she demanded, as a friend more than a hospital administrator.

Cameron shrugged. "I got a new job."

"_Where?" _

Cameron winced apprehensively. "San Francisco?"

Cuddy had no clue what was going on. "San Francisco? As in _California? _But... you and House? Does he know?"

"Of course he knows, Lisa. I mean, he doesn't know where, but he knows I'm leaving."

Cuddy was still perplexed. "I don't understand. Did you fight, or did he do something stupid?"

Cameron shook her head. "Neither. It just... kind of happened. There was a few issues that we can't fix. This was the only solution."

"But... you're still together. We had brunch yesterday!"

"Yeah. This was more.... more a 'Ted-and-Robin' break up than a 'Ross-and-Rachel', if that makes any sense?"

It did to Cuddy, a fan of both _FRIENDS _and _How I met your mother. _"So, it was... peaceful? But... _you're still together."_

Cameron smiled. "I know. It's more like we're... in limbo. We don't really _want _this to happen, and we're not looking forward to it; but it's something we have to do. And I'm not trying to be mean, but it's not really something I want to get into. With anyone."

Cuddy nodded in understanding, although she was dying to know. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, not even Wilson," she smiled faintly. "But now that it's getting closer, we figured you have to know for paperwork and that sort of thing."

Cuddy nodded, slightly dazed. "OK, I'll get that started. Allison... I'm so sorry."

Cameron smiled and the two women embraced. "Thanks, Lisa."

Cameron left Cuddy's office and exhaled deeply. It was official. Two weeks from now, she'd leave Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; her friends; her life; and House.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. A few people have been asking me about the reunion between House and Cameron. Well, although this story is frequently compared to BEAUTY AND THE BEAST there will be no climbing up rooftops. But it will be just as awesome. And I know it's weird that Cameron doesn't mention she's leaving until the last minute, but they really didn't want to deal with everyone knowing and asking questions when they didn't even want to break up in the first place.**

**Also, the song is "Brave" by Idina Menzel. I found it when i was writing this chapter, and it fit perfectly.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"I need to tell you guys something."

Chase and Foreman turned to Cameron, both immediately stopping what they were doing at the sombre tone of her voice. Cameron was already on the verge of tears, and her eyes were red-rimmed. She'd already cried three times today, once that morning when she and House were getting ready; secondly when she'd gone to see Cuddy about transferring the last of her paperwork and giving her the contact information for her new apartment in California that morning; and just five minutes ago when she and House had broken the news to Wilson. Actually, that third time she'd been remarkably calm until Wilson started crying, which had started her off. House and Wilson were in the conference room behind her now as she stood ready to break the news of her departure to her colleagues and friends of the past four years.

It was five o'clock, and both men were preparing to leave for the day, and that was how Cameron knew it was time. She'd busied herself all day with paperwork and admin, fighting the urge to tell Chase and Foreman that she was leaving. She'd resisted though, not wanting to focus on her departure or to have to answer a lot of questions about it.

"What's up?" Foreman asked casually and Cameron took a deep breath. She still had no idea how to do this gently.

"Today's my last day."

Chase and Foreman frowned simultaneously, as though they couldn't comprehend what she was saying.  
"What do you mean?" Chase asked slowly.

"I mean, I've resigned. I've got a new job, so today's my last day," Cameron said calmly, determined to give the news at least once without crying.

"Like, at Princeton General?" Foreman asked.

Cameron shook her head slowly, and watched as both boys eyes widened as the realisation occurred.

"Wait... you're leaving New Jersey?" Foreman demanded and Cameron nodded, her throat tight with tears.

"But...." Chase stammered and his gaze drifted from her to House. His jaw gaped and that was all it took for Cameron to break down.

Chase was first there to give her a tight hug and let her cry; and House watched her for a moment, almost in pain, before abruptly leaving the room. Wilson, glancing over his shoulder at Cameron, who was now crying in a three-way hug with Chase and Foreman, followed his friend out into the hallway.

When the three fellows eventually pulled away, Cameron's eyes weren't the only ones that were wet.

"I don't understand, you and House have been acting... normal," Foreman told her and she nodded.

"I know. We did that on purpose. I'm sorry, guys, but I didn't want anyone to know until the last minute. Because... because part of me was still hoping the past month has just been a horrible dream," she wept and Foreman embraced her again.

"Where _are _you going?" Chase asked and Cameron hesitated.

"You both have to promise not to tell House. He doesn't want to know where I am," she instructed them and they both obediently agreed. She told them about her new job and even through their complete shock, they were happy for their friend.

"I just... I can't believe this!" Foreman said when she'd finished.

Cameron sniffed, her head aching from crying so much. "I know.... I'm going to miss you guys," she sobbed.

Chase was much more emotional than Foreman, who Cameron knew, liked to present a tough face to the world.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We would've taken you out for lunch or something?" he demanded.

Cameron squeezed his hand. "I didn't want a big fuss. I'm sorry, I wanted to, but... "

She didn't have to finish her sentence for them to understand, and Foreman looked around helplessly.

"I wish I had something for you..."

Cameron laughed. "I think gift-giving classifies as a big fuss."

Foreman embraced her tightly and then looked around. "Where'd House go?"

Cameron smiled faintly. "It's House, remember? Not a big fan of emotional outbursts."

"I always said you two were perfect for each other," Chase joked and Cameron stifled a sob.

"I don't like them, either. I just can't help having them," she chuckled tearily, and embraced him next.

"I'm going to miss you. Promise to keep in touch?" Chase asked her and she nodded.

"I promise," she agreed. "Try to go easy on House for a little while, OK? This isn't easy- for either of us."

"We can probably manage a week," Chase suggested but Cameron stared at him earnestly for a moment until they agreed.

"Allison?"

Cameron turned to see House, Wilson and Cuddy enter the conference room. Both Cuddy and Cameron were crying silently as they embraced and then Cuddy handed her a large manila envelope.

"I want you to open this- but you have to wait until you get home," Cuddy instructed her and Cameron took it.

"Ok. Thanks for everything, Lisa."

Cuddy smiled. "You need _anything _and you let me know, OK?"

"I will," Cameron promised.

She smiled as Wilson as he stepped up to say goodbye and he shook his head sadly as he hugged her.

"I was so sure you guys were going to have a 'happily ever after,'" he murmured.

"Me too," Cameron replied. "Take care of him for me, please."

"Of course I will," Wilson promised.

Cameron stepped back and looked at them all, wiping her eyes. "Ok, this is it. See you later guys."

They all smiled sadly as she collected her bag, coat and the few things she hadn't already removed from her locker, and left with House.

******

House stared at the ceiling of their bedroom, his mind swirling with a thousand thoughts, not one of them coherent. He had pictured their last night together a million times, but never like this. He had always known it would be hard, painful and way too short, but this scenario had never entered his imagination. For one thing, he had never dreamed their last night together would consist primarily of Chinese food, silence and no sex.

They had picked up the food on the way home, it was their old favourite and something that could be eaten hot or cold throughout the night, and didn't require much appetite to choke down. After they'd eaten as much as they could stomach, Cameron picked up the envelope Cuddy had given her and opened it.

"Naked pictures?" House had suggested half-heartedly and Cameron frowned at him.

"It's... sheet music," she said in confusion pulling it out and studying it.

House frowned too. "Huh. That's weird. What for?"

She shook her head. "Some song... _'Brave'_. There's a note too; 'Dear Allison, I was at my sister's a few days ago and she played me this song by Idina Menzel. The lyrics reminded me of what you're going through so I found the sheet music for you. I hope the words and the message behind this song will get you through the next few days. Love, Lisa.'"

Cameron looked up at House, and they were both silent for a moment.

"Who's Idina Menzel?" House asked, thinking the name sounded familiar but unable to place it.

"Queen of Broadway," Cameron smiled. "From _WICKED _and _RENT_, remember?"

House nodded as his brain conjured a face to go with the name. "Right, her. So, let's hear this song."

Cameron smiled. They both knew there was no way she was going to refuse his request tonight.

"Will you play?" she asked and House hesitated for a moment, before conceding. It was the smallest favour she asked whenever he requested her to sing, and he did it for her.

She sat next to him on the piano bench and House touched the keys lightly before beginning to play the simple, sad tune.

"_I don't know, just where I'm going_

_And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming_

_And the air is cold_

_And I'm not the same anymore._

_I've been running, in your direction _

_For too long now, I've lost my own reflection_

_And I can't look down_

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave._

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave._

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_

_When your life was daunting._

_But I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away._

_Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices?_

_Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_And I might still cry_

_And I might still bleed_

_These thorns in my side_

_This heart on my sleeve_

_And lightening may strike _

_This ground at my feet_

_And I might still crash_

_But I still believe_

_This is the moment I stand here all alone_

_With everything I have inside, everything I own_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last time before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave."_

They were both slightly overwhelmed when the song faded into silence and Cameron stifled a sob as House found her hand and held it tightly.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked her tightly.

"Because we don't want to hate each other," Cameron replied quietly, as she had whenever House asked her that question over the past month.

House let out a long sigh. "Right. Who's stupid idea was that?"

"Yours," she chuckled tearily, smiling in spite of herself and House rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was."

At some point they moved to the bedroom, changed into their pyjamas and then House laid down on the bed as Cameron checked the last few things she was taking with her, and sealed the last few bags. When she was done, she lay down next to House, resting her head on his chest and his hand going to trail through her hair.

"What if I was to unpack your bags?" he asked suddenly.

"Greg," Cameron whispered painfully, and he sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

They didn't sleep that night, and rarely talked. Mostly they just lay there, in each other's arms, dreading the next morning. House was planning to take her to the airport, the next morning; which Cameron had protested against in the beginning, because of his desire to not know where she was going. He'd insisted though, and she gave in easily, although he was under strict instructions to only take her to the foyer, not the gate.

Cameron's car was left in Cuddy's care, whom was to sell it and send Cameron the money from the sale. Everything she was taking to San Francisco had been shipped there the week before, with Cuddy's help and discretion; so all she had to take to the airport the next day was two suitcases, her laptop and a carry-on bag.

Since learning she had a job there, Cameron had grown more excited about the idea of living in California. It was about as far away from New Jersey as she could get; had a great culture; and most significantly, it was the least likely place House was to think of her living if he ever did break and decide to find her. Cameron had never made any secret of her love of seasons, specifically fall and winter; so California which was primarily summer, was not somewhere House would think to find her.

House was just standing in the kitchen making coffee when a knock on the door made him start.

"Who the hell could that be?" he muttered, limping to the door.

He was surprised to find Wilson on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" House asked him.

Wilson shrugged. "Allison asked me yesterday if I could help. She didn't think you should be alone after... she leaves."

House stared at him for a moment, marvelling that Cameron always thought of everything. He let Wilson in and went to the bedroom, where Cameron was packing her last few items.

"Wilson's here."

She looked up. "Oh, ok. I guess.... I guess we should leave soon, then."

Cameron was very pale and looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack, so House gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, Cameron taking deep breaths against his chest.

"You ready?" he asked her after a long moment.

"No," she whispered, but pulled away nonetheless and began to collect her bags.

"Wilson!" House called in the direction of the living room. "Come make yourself useful!"

There was the sound of footsteps, then Wilson entered the room.

"Hey, Allison," he greeted her.

"Hi," she smiled faintly and House handed Wilson two bags at once.

"Thanks House," Wilson said dryly, and Cameron chuckled.

The ride to the airport was completely silent. Wilson drove, and Cameron and House sat together in the backseat, neither speaking. There was nothing they could really say at this point except goodbye, and neither knew how exactly to do that.

When they reached the airport, Wilson loaded Cameron's bags onto a trolley and told her he'd meet her at the gate; leaving House and Cameron to say goodbye in the foyer.

They found a reasonably quiet corner and looked at each other for a moment, before Cameron stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a long embrace.

"Promise me something?" she whispered, and House nodded immediately.

"Of course."

Cameron reluctantly pulled away so she could look House in the eyes as she spoke. "I need you to promise me that you're going to be okay. That you're not going to OD on Vicodin or drink yourself into oblivion or drive like a maniac on your bike."

"That's not any fun," House muttered but Cameron stared at him pleadingly.

"Greg, _please. _I need to know you're going to be ok... I can't- I can't leave... without knowing you're ok... please."

She began to cry weakly and House pulled her close ok, rubbing her back soothingly and breathing in her sweet scent.

"Hey, hey, hey.... it's ok. I promise I'll be good. I can't guarantee I'll be 'ok', but I won't do anything stupid," he promised in a whisper.

Cameron nodded slightly, still held against him until House unwillingly let her go. "You've got to go check in and stuff," he said to her and she nodded.

"Yeah."

House cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I'm an idiot," he murmured.

Cameron looked up at him in confusion and he shrugged. "It took me forty-three years to find the One, and I wasted another three years pushing you away."

A lone tear trickled down her pale cheek as she stood on tiptoe and kissed her. "Just remember... I'll always love you," she said fiercely and House nodded wordlessly.

Cameron took a shaky breath, kissed House's cheek one last time and disappeared into the crowd, leaving House watching her leave and not daring to look back, in case her resolve failed her. Wilson met her at the gate, and seeing his sorrowful face she immediately begged him to go find House and not wait for her to leave; in an attempt to defer the emotional breakdown she could feel coming and was trying to delay as long as possible.

It wasn't until she was seated on the plane, waiting for take-off that her cell phone buzzed signifying a text message. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw that it was from House, and it took her numb and shaking fingers three attempts to unlock the keypad to read the message.

_I love you... forever._

That was when she finally broke down into hysterical tears.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. I thought Cuddy and Wilson should finally find out what happened between Cameron and House. The TWILIGHT reference came out of nowhere, but I like it now. And it kinda fits.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Cuddy was bent over her desk, trying to find some files and papers for a meeting she had with the insurance company in an hour, looking frazzled. It was four o'clock, and it had been a crazy day, including a late delivery of supplies and a clinic overrun and short-staffed as people caught bugs, colds and the flu in the usual week before Christmas madness.

She looked up as the Head nurse, Brenda knocked on her office door, sticking her head inside.

"Hey, Brenda. How's the crowd control going?" she asked hurriedly, and Brenda pursed her lips.

"That's why I'm here."

"Is there a problem?" Cuddy sighed tiredly, thinking this was the last thing she needed today.

"Not exactly," Brenda said slowly. "But House is in the clinic."

"I know, he's scheduled from twelve to three," Cuddy said absent-mindedly, still searching for those papers.

Brenda merely raised an eyebrow pointedly and Cuddy froze, glancing at the clock and then thinking over what she had just said.

"I know, I just heard that," she said holding a hand up against Brenda's reply. The she sighed. "Get Wilson in here, please. Tell him its urgent."

Brenda nodded and disappeared to find Wilson and Cuddy sat down wearily. Wilson was mystified as he entered her office five minutes later, and found Cuddy biting her nails anxiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled.

"I'm really worried about House," Cuddy replied worriedly and Wilson sighed.

"Look, Lisa... it's only been a week. I know he's not exactly himself right now, but he's not doing anything stupid, either. Is he?" he asked suddenly.

"Does working voluntarily in the clinic count?" Cuddy replied.

Wilson smiled gently and Cuddy sighed, acknowledging he was right. "Ok, you're right. It's just... he's not happy. And neither is Allison. And I don't understand what happened between them! A month and a half ago they were happy, and then suddenly they weren't. It doesn't make any sense."

Wilson sighed too as he sat opposite Cuddy's desk. "Has Allison mentioned what happened yet?"

"No. Any time I ask her, she just says there were issues they couldn't work out. Have you had a conversation with her yet that doesn't end up with her in tears?"

"No," Wilson admitted. "She's fine if we're talking about her job or patients or something, but if it gets too close to House, she breaks down."

"House hasn't said anything?" Cuddy asked in desperation.

Wilson shook his head. "No, he just.... mopes. If I try to talk to him, he just clams up or changes the subject or something."

Cuddy exhaled sharply, irritated with the lack of information and communication. "He has to talk about this, James. I say we get him in here and _make _him talk."

"Because _that _idea always works so well," Wilson said dryly, but didn't stop her as she paged House to her office.

Both Cuddy and Wilson looked at him carefully as he entered. To anyone else in the hospital, they wouldn't have noticed anything different about House, although the subject of Cameron's seemingly abrupt departure was all the talk around the nurses. Wilson and Cuddy however, having known House for so long and so well, could tell that his clothes were more wrinkled than usual, and he had lost his usual bite.

"What's up?" he asked them now, sitting on Cuddy's couch and Wilson and Cuddy exchanged a glance, silently debating who would speak first. Cuddy lost.

"House, we're worried about you," she said bluntly. "You and... and Allison, this came out of nowhere, for no evident reason, and... we're just worried about how you're coping."

"Don't worry," House said rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to OD or slit my wrists or something."

"No, because you wouldn't do that to Allison," Wilson answered, unknowingly hitting the nail on the head.

"Seriously, House. I know it can't be easy, but help us understand. I mean, not many couples break up but plan their breakups in advance."

House stared down at the ground, tapping his cane repeatedly against the carpet. He didn't really want to talk about him and Cameron, but knew neither Cuddy or Wilson would let the subject drop until they knew everything, although Wilson wouldn't drop it even then.

"We didn't want to end up hating each other," he said finally and Cuddy and Wilson were puzzled.

"What does that mean?" Cuddy demanded.

"It means I don't want kids. She said she was willing to go without, but I didn't want her to regret that later."

Neither Wilson or Cuddy missed that House couldn't even say Cameron's name, but that wasn't the important part.

"House..." Cuddy was speechless, she had no idea what to say. Looking over at Wilson she saw a similar expression on his face.

"So, that's why you broke up? You don't want kids?" Wilson asked finally and House shrugged.

"She deserves children. I wasn't going to let her give that up for me," he said firmly.

Cuddy was surprised and slightly embarrassed as a tear ran down her cheek, her heart aching for both House and Cameron.

"It's like _Beauty and the Beast,_" she said in wonder. "The Beast let Belle go even though he loved her so she could be with her father."

A glimmer of surprise and pain simultaneously crossed House's face as he met Cuddy's gaze and he even smiled faintly.

"Funny. That's exactly what she said."

He shrugged and looked away. "You know, it's better this way," he said as though trying to convince himself of that fact. "She'll meet someone eventually, get the fairytale wedding and having kids that are ten times better looking than Brangelina's kids. You never know," he added with forced cheerfulness meeting their gaze.

"Maybe she'll even name one after me, a little Gregory."

Wilson smiled sadly. "Somehow House, I think she'd prefer her kids had your DNA rather than your name."

House sobered. "Because that would end well."

With that, he stood up and left Cuddy's office, leaving Wilson and Cuddy in a stunned silence behind him.

"Wow... I did not expect that," Wilson said finally.

He looked over at Cuddy and his brow furrowed worriedly as he noticed Cuddy was crying quietly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she laughed through her tears, waving him away. "I just... it's kind of romantic in a way."

"Romantic, painful.. Yeah, I guess I can see that," Wilson joked nonplussed. "I'm going to guess it's a girl thing?"

Cuddy wiped her eyes and shook her head in irritation. "They're both idiots!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe so," Wilson agreed. "But they obviously thought they were doing the right thing. They certainly did it for the right reasons."

Cuddy shook her head again. "James... think about this. If they hadn't broken up, if the issue of children had never come up, and Allison had gotten pregnant, what would House have done?"

Wilson thought about that for a moment. "House would've panicked," he said immediately. "He would have freaked out."

"Yes, but after he calmed down?" Cuddy asked impatiently.

Wilson let out a sigh. "Well, after he freaked out and had come to me... he would've realised that he loves Allison."

"And then?"

A small smile spread over his face as he realised where Cuddy was going with this. "He would've been there for every minute of the pregnancy and fallen in love with that baby the minute it was born."

Cuddy nodded in satisfaction. "See? Idiots," she said firmly.

Wilson nodded in agreement as he left her office to go talk to his friend. Cuddy glanced at her watch, and decided to forsake any more preparation for her meeting that day; there was something much more important she had to do.

She picked up the phone and dialled Cameron's cell phone number.

"Cameron," came her voice over the line after only a few rings. Her voice was tired, yet with extra effort to sound cheerful.

"Hey, Allison," Cuddy smiled.

"Hey, Lisa. How are you?" Cameron replied, sounding pleased to hear a familiar voice.

"I'm fine, how are you? Is this a bad time to talk?" she asked her.

"No, it's fine. I'm just having a coffee break," Cameron assured her.

Cuddy hesitated for a moment then decided to bring up the one subject Cameron hated to be brought up more than anything.

"Listen... I just spoke to House."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, this was the first time in a week Cameron had spoken to anyone where House's name had been brought up directly.

"Oh... is he okay?" she asked nervously.

"He's fine," Cuddy assured her hastily. "He just... he told us. Why you guys ended it."

Cameron let out a deep breath. She'd known it would come out sooner or later, but she still hadn't been prepared for it.

"Oh," was all she could think of to say.

"I'm just so sorry," Cuddy said sincerely and Cameron chuckled faintly.

"Thanks, Lisa. I guess... it doesn't really seem like such a big deal, does it?"

"Of course it's a big deal," Cuddy argued. "I mean... I wish you could have found a way around it though. Everyone misses you."

Cameron knew instinctively that House was included in the 'everybody' and she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I miss everyone too. And I wish there was a way we could've dealt with it. But... he didn't want me to have any regrets," she said softly and Cuddy smiled sadly.

******

House had only been in his office for two minutes before the door opened and Wilson entered.

"Ok, let's hear it," House sighed heavily and Wilson stopped in his tracks, surprised and confused.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Your ever-so-insightful comments on my life and actions," House replied.

Wilson sat down and was silent for a long moment, trying to get his many thoughts in order.

"Did you ever think you and Cameron could have been more _Twilight _than _Beauty and the Beast?" _he asked his friend, and House frowned in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry- so which one of us is the vampire resisting the urge to drink human blood?" he returned and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just... when Bella got pregnant, she said that she'd never wanted kids before. It never appealed to her, she never saw the big thrill and miracle of parenthood. But once she knew she was pregnant, she loved the baby more than anything- she was willing to _die _for that baby. But not because it was a baby, but because it was Edward's baby."

House stared at Wilson, then shook his head. "I still can't believe you read that stupid book," he muttered and Wilson shrugged modestly.

It had been Cameron that had turned him on to the series, and House knew the story backwards and forwards simply because Wilson and Cameron had talked about it so much, as they were both hopeless romantics.

"Well?" Wilson asked pressingly and House shrugged helplessly.

"I don't understand what your point is!" House exclaimed.

"My point is, that if you and Cameron had children, you could be happy. Because it's _Cameron." _ Wilson cried in frustration.

"And what if that didn't happen?" House demanded hotly in return. "What if she had gotten pregnant, and I couldn't deal with it and left? Or she left?"

"She did leave," Wilson pointed out without thinking and House glared at him.

"Thank you for reminding me!" he snapped.

Wilson sighed, his tone apologetic. "House, I'm sorry. I know you're hurting, and Allison's hurting... but you don't know that you won't always _not _want kids- if that makes any sense. It's a lot easier to make a choice about whether or not to reproduce when they're just hypothetical children. You don't know what the reality will be."

House was sombre as he avoided Wilson's gaze, staring through the glass wall to Cameron's old desk.

"I hurt her a lot over the first three years, and when we started dating I promised myself I wouldn't do that again. Kids... it's not a risk I was willing to take- even for her," he said quietly and Wilson nodded sadly, leaving the office wordlessly.

*****

Cameron hung up with Cuddy and leaned back in her chair, staring out the window at the city streets of San Francisco, looking wistful. Despite the fact that she missed House desperately and cried almost every day, she was enjoying her new life immensely.

Her colleagues were friendly and welcoming, didn't bombard her with information about what it was like to work for the infamous Dr. House; and she was even getting the opportunity to work with kids. It was almost a relief to get to focus on her specialty again, although she couldn't help feeling as though she was missing something, and so was doing a lot of research in her spare time to distract her.

In many ways, Cameron reflected, it was like she was grieving for House the same way she had for Jeremy a decade earlier. The only thing was, as she said to Liz the night before, it was worse this time. With Jeremy she had known that there was nothing she could do but move on, her husband was gone and nothing could bring him back. In fact, she could even take a slight comfort from the fact he was no longer suffering. House however, was very much alive and she knew exactly where he was, and working in the medical community even on the other side of the country, gave her many causes to think about him all the time.

"Just give it time, honey," Liz had advised her. "It has to get better eventually, it's like any kind of grief. You move through the stages and then concentrate on living again."

"It doesn't count that I knew this was coming a month ago?" Cameron had asked hopefully.

"No. You knew Jeremy was sick when you married him, you _knew _you wouldn't have long together; but you still grieved when he was gone. This is the same thing, Allie. You know better than anyone you can't rush the grieving process."

Remembering her best friend's advice, Cameron sighed and stood up to go work in the free clinic for the afternoon. In a few days she was leaving to go home to Chicago for the holidays, and she hoped that seeing her mother and Liz and Steph would help comfort her. But she couldn't help compare her own Christmas plans to the ones she knew House would have, and her heart ached as she remembered the previous Christmas.

Suddenly, the holidays couldn't be over fast enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. Just a short chapter to set up the big reunion... sort of. More like reunion part 1.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Hey, Cuddy," Chase greeted the Dean of Medicine as she entered the Diagnostic's conference room.

Cuddy smiled. "Hi. Can you believe how hot it is?"

"I have never been more thankful for air conditioning in my life," Foreman grinned.

Cuddy laughed as she pointed through the wall at House's empty office. "Where is he?"

"Next door with Wilson," Foreman answered.

"I thought you guys had a patient?" she asked with a frown, but Foreman shook his head.

"Discharged an hour ago. Of course, all his wife did was complain that we couldn't diagnose him a week ago so they didn't have to miss their Fourth of July plans," Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I know they're a piece of work, but they're great donors to the hospital," Cuddy apologised.

Chase shrugged. "I'm Australian, the Fourth of July means nothing to me. Have you talked to Cameron lately?"

Cuddy nodded. "About UCSF's Fourth of July benefit? It sounded amazing, didn't it?"

Chase grinned. "I suppose being in San Francisco has its advantages for firework views with all those hills. But I don't envy her for the weather."

Cuddy laughed in agreement as she took leave of Chase and Foreman and headed next door to Wilson's office, knocking twice before entering at Wilson's call.

"Hey, Lisa. What's up?" Wilson asked her and Cuddy turned to House.

"Looking for you actually, House."

"What did I do?" House asked automatically and Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Nothing... that I know of yet. I just came to tell you that there's a conference in Boston next month, and I'd like you to represent the hospital."

House was wary as he took the information off of her. "How many weeks off clinic duty?"

"Three," she offered, more generously than she usually was when House bargained for more time off clinic duty.

House stared a Cuddy for a moment, and shrugged. "Ok, cool. Free holiday."

Cuddy smiled satisfactorily and nodded. "Great. Bye."

She turned to leave when Wilson stopped her. "Uh, Lisa? I need a word, actually. House, do you mind?"

"You want the _cripple_ to move?" House said pointedly.

Wilson rolled his eyes and handed House some money. "Go get a Reuben or something."

"OK," House agreed happily and left.

Cuddy shook her head hopelessly after him. "Honestly, he's like a child. What's up?" she asked Wilson who looked troubled.

"I think I need to have my hearing checked," he said solemnly and Cuddy was taken aback.

"Why?" she asked in alarm.

"Because I thought I just heard you say that you're sending _House _by himself to represent the hospital at a conference. And that... that would be bad."

Cuddy crinkled her brow thoughtfully. "Would it though? I mean, a year ago, maybe. Five years ago, definitely. But now? He's lost most of his bite since Allison left, and I think the fact the conference is far away from here is part of the appeal."

Wilson eyed her suspiciously. "Lisa... what do you know?"

Cuddy smiled secretly and seized the conference information that House had left behind and handed it to Wilson.

"Look at the itinerary for the conference."

Wilson frowned, but ran his eyes down the list. "A formal reception on the Friday night? Well, House will _love _that. Saturday... lectures.... lunch...."

"Saturday afternoon," Cuddy cried impatiently.

"Saturday afternoon, a special lecture and discussion led by Dr. William Underwood, world renowned immunologist," Wilson read and his eyes widened.

"Lisa!"

Cuddy smiled smugly as she leaned forward. "James, no immunologist in their right mind is going to pass up the opportunity to hear Underwood talk. He's the best in the field!"

"You're thinking Allison will be there," Wilson said in understanding.

"What?" Cuddy demanded, seeing his face still seemed troubled. "You don't think she'd go?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, no. I'm sure she will go, I know she admires Underwood's work... it's just... do you think it's really a great idea to send House if she will be there?"

"It can't be a _bad _idea," Cuddy replied firmly. "You know they're both still miserable without each other."

"Yes," Wilson agreed slowly. "But... I also know, as you do, that they're both only just starting to... well, in Cameron's case, stop crying over him. If they see each other, it might backslide and we're at square one again."

"Or it could be the last bit of closure they need," Cuddy reasoned.

"Because they didn't get closure in the month they broke up before they actually broke up?" Wilson asked dryly.

Cuddy let out a frustrated sigh and began to pace up and down in front of Wilson's desk.

"Is it so wrong that I want them to get back together?" she demanded.

Wilson smiled. "No, it's not wrong. But.... they broke up for a reason. However stupid _we _think it is, it's a big deal for them. I just wonder whether seeing each other might do more harm than good."

Cuddy made a face, reluctantly admitting Wilson had a point and tiredly dropped into a chair.

"The only thing is," she began simply, as though this was the best argument she had. "Belle came back to the Beast."

Wilson thought about that, frowning. "In time for him to die."

"But then they broke the spell!" Cuddy added wistfully.

"Lisa, life doesn't play out to Disney movies," Wilson reminded her gently.

"House and Cameron have so far," she argued. "I mean, not specifically but the general plot."

"You mean, she's sweet, he's an ass, he hurts her, they fall in love, and he lets her go?" Wilson summarised thoughtfully.

"You've got a point," he admitted.

"So, she has to come back, even if it's just for him to die," Cuddy said. "Not literally," she added hastily and Wilson laughed.

"One question; if House is the Beast and Cameron is Belle... who are we?"

Cuddy laughed. "I picked the wrong movie for that, James. The only other female character is really Mrs. Potts or the wardrobe lady, I can never remember her name."

"I can see you as a teapot," Wilson teased.

Cuddy laughed as she left.

*****

Cuddy had been right in assuming that part of the appeal of the conference was its distance from New Jersey. It had been six months since he and Cameron had reluctantly parted, and for the first time House could imagine what Cameron had gone through after losing Jeremy, and he didn't envy her one bit.

He still missed her more than anything, still felt as though a part of him was missing, and couldn't stop his heart from leaping into his throat every time he saw a woman pass by with similar features to those of Cameron; or a car like she had owned drove past him on the street. Their condo seemed far too large for him now, but he couldn't bring himself to move. But he had finally stopped feeling numb and some of the dazedness had worn off, so he no longer felt as though he was underwater.

The last month had been the hardest by far, even more so than Christmas or Cameron's thirty-third birthday, for with June had come what should have been their two year anniversary. House had spent the day shut up in his office, talking and seeing no one.

So, a trip to Boston, even if it _was _for a conference, provided an escape, however, brief. He'd glanced at the information Cuddy had given him briefly enough to know there was a formal reception on the Friday night and the rest of the weekend was lectures, but he didn't really care what they were about.

But House had the suspicion that Cuddy had picked him for a reason, why else would she readily agree to three weeks from clinic duty? So, that afternoon, he confronted her and she sighed, looking guilty.

"Yes, I have a reason," she admitted. She hesitated for a moment, and decided to go with a half-truth.

"I just think you could use a chance to get away from Princeton for awhile, even if it's only three days," she said gently. "Honestly, I really don't care if you don't go to the conference, it's not that important to the hospital. At least go to the reception on the Friday night and use the weekend to sight-see or something. I don't care, but I think the trip would do you good."

House frowned, puzzled. "So... it's a pity vacation?" he asked and she shrugged carelessly.

"Call it what you want, sure."

"And _all _I have to do is go to the reception?" he double-checked and Cuddy nodded.

"Yes. Go, don't get drunk, and play nice with all the doctors who want to get a glimpse of the infamous Dr. House."

House thought about that moment and nodded. "Cool. I can do that."

Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief as he left, accepting her answer. She couldn't help wonder whether Wilson was right and House and Cameron seeing each other would do more harm than good. But it was a chance she was willing to take.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Cameron stood in her hotel room, and critically studied her appearance in the mirror. Unable to decide when she was packing, she'd bought three dresses with her to Boston for the formal reception to signify the beginning of the conference, and she'd finally picked one with the advice of her colleague who'd accompanied her for the weekend to represent UCSF.

Dr. Rebecca Fletcher was Cameron's closest friend in San Francisco and the only one who knew that the relationship between her and House had been more than employer/employee, and the whole reason they had broken up.

The dress she and Becca had selected was long and one-shouldered, a soft shade of pale pink that was so pale it was almost white. Her long dark curls were loose down her back and she only wore small drop earrings, her wedding ring on her right hand as always, and the charm bracelet from House.

She was thinner than she had been six months ago, but the California sunshine had given her a tan and a glow. Her eyes however, showed that something inside of her was broken.

There was a knock on the door and Becca entered, her black halter-neck dress set off by her crimson hair, piled on top of her head. She smiled as she saw Cameron standing in front of the mirror.

"You look great, Al! Are you ready, then? It's nearly seven o'clock."

Cameron took one last look at her reflection and then turned and grabbed her clutch off the bed.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Great. Let's go then, Andrew's bringing the car around."

The two women went down to the lobby and out to the street where their boss, Dr. Andrew Holden met them with a smile.

"Now don't you two ladies look beautiful!"

"You don't look too bad yourself, for an old guy," Becca teased him, taking his in sharp suit.

Andrew merely grinned, it was an old joke between the two, Cameron had quickly learned, Becca calling Andrew old because the two were only a week apart from one another in age; although they were hardly _old _at thirty-five.

Andrew helped them into the car and then drove to the conference centre where the reception was being held. Cameron took a deep breath as she entered the room. She dreaded medical gatherings, especially in the past six months, because everyone who found out who she was wanted to talk about the one thing she didn't- House. Whenever his name was mentioned, she inwardly flinched as though slapped. The same had happened when Jeremy died, she couldn't bear to have his name mentioned.

If she was unprepared for his name to come up, Cameron found she couldn't stop the flinch from showing on her face, which was how she had ended up telling Becca about their relationship.

Cameron was looking forward to the conference, she'd been dreaming of the chance to hear William Underwood speak since she was in med school, but she'd be so much happier if Becca and Andrew had let her stay in her room and miss the reception, then spend the rest of the conference hiding at the back of lecture halls.

The three doctors entered the function room, where they were immediately approached by waiters and handed champagne flutes.

"See, Al?" Becca said, raising her glass and taking a sip. "Drink enough of these and you won't remember this part of the weekend!"

Cameron chuckled. "That's the dream," she replied as Andrew left them to go talk to some friends he had spotted.

"Come on, let's go mingle," Becca insisted, dragging Cameron away and she sighed reluctantly in agreement.

Becca soon engaged her in a conversation about the fashion in the room, and the two were particularly in hysterics over a woman on the other side of the room who wore a bright pink dress which was literally cut down to her navel and barely covered her breasts and was split up to her thigh.

"Fifty bucks says she worked as a stripper through med school," Cameron murmured between giggled and Becca was gasping for breath.

"What is she _thinking? _That's so not cool! Or professional, or even remotely classy!"

"Every hospital administrator in this room is determined to find out her name so they can never hire her," Cameron agreed.

Her laughter turned to a gasp of horror and a moan as the woman suddenly turned and they got a glimpse of her face.

"What is it?" Becca demanded.

"You owe me fifty bucks," Cameron muttered, turning to Becca in an angle to hide her face from the rest of the room.

Becca's eyes widened. "Do you _know _her?"

Cameron nodded reluctantly. "That's Melinda North, I went to med school with her. She literally put herself through med school by stripping; and she's damn proud of it. Thinks she's so much better than anyone else but got through med school by sleeping with any professor she could."

Suddenly, she laughed. "In our third year, a few guys started a rumour that our anatomy professor was a lesbian; and Melinda actually tried to flirt with her!"

Becca burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" she giggled and Cameron nodded.

"In front of everyone! It was the most embarrassing thing I've ever witnessed! And she was always trying to be best friends with everyone, but she was so condescending no-one could stand her!"

Becca groaned sympathetically. "Why do I get the feeling you were nice to her?"

"Because I'm an idiot and that's what I do," Cameron replied dryly.

"Allison?"

Cameron cringed and groaned silently before turning and plastering a fake smile on her face as Melinda made her way through the crowd.

"Melinda! Hi, how are you?" she asked politely, grabbing Becca's arm tightly to stop her from escaping.

"I'm great, how are you? I can't believe I ran into you? What are the chances?" Melinda squealed happily, missing the pointed glance Becca and Cameron exchanged.

"Yeah, fancy running into a doctor at a medical conference," Becca muttered and Cameron stifled a smile.

"So, where are you working now?" she asked her and Melinda sighed as though she was the luckiest girl on earth.

"I'm working at the Presbyterian hospital in Albuquerque under Dr. Ferguson. He's such a sweetheart, I love my job. What about you? I heard you're working for House! I mean, that must be... incredible. What's he like to work with?"

Cameron hesitated slightly. "Uh, actually. I'm not working for House anymore, I left six months ago," she said quietly. "Now I'm working at the UCSF."

Melinda seemed surprised by this. "You're working in California? Wow, really? I mean, in med school you were always talking about how much you love the fall and winter! What on _earth_ made you go to California?"

'Distance,' Cameron thought truthfully but gave a little shrug instead. "Something different I suppose, I mean you only live once, right? Um, are you married Melinda?"

Melinda blushed. "I am, actually. And I have four beautiful children. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Cameron answered, wanting desperately to get away. Luckily, Becca seemed to sense this and intervened.

"Allison, I think Andrew's calling us over, we should go."

"Right," Cameron replied immediately. "It was good to see you again Melinda," she smiled and Melinda beamed and hugged her tightly.

"You too, Allie. You look _great. _We'll have to catch up between presentations or something, I want to know _everything _you've been up to since med school!"

Cameron merely smiled and nodded, as she and Becca made a hasty escape into the crowd.

"Wow, she's so cheery my head hurts!" Becca exclaimed the minute they were out of earshot.

Cameron laughed. "She always is. I suppose she's nice enough, but she just... always makes you feel like your life sucks. Does that make sense?"

Becca nodded in understanding. "Yeah, my sister does that. Like she's so important and so much happier than you are. Where are those trays of pate? I'm starved! God, I'd kill for a cheeseburger!"

Cameron smiled and pointed her friend in the direction of food, longing for the chance to leave.

She was careful not to mention to anyone she spoke with that she had formerly worked with House, and luckily, the subject didn't seem to arise. Andrew had the unfortunate habit of mentioning it to people he was trying to impress; that one of Gregory House's former fellows was under his employment and on his team.

Escaping briefly to the bathroom, Cameron looked at the clock on her cell phone and sighed. It was not even nine o'clock, and Andrew had said on the way over he wanted to stay at least until ten.

"A hour and a half to go," she murmured to herself, glancing at her reflection before taking a deep breath and putting on a happy face, re-entering the party.

******

House was bored, and glanced restlessly at his watch. He had fulfilled Cuddy's orders and socialised with the important people at the conference for about an hour, and then retreated to the patio where he'd spent the past forty-five minutes playing his PSP and ignoring anyone who ventured towards him.

He had to admit though, the night hadn't been a total loss; he'd picked up some great stories to tell Wilson when he returned to Princeton. Specifically, one woman who had dressed with the "less is more" approach with a dress cut down to her navel; and a man who was wearing a tuxedo, but seemed blissfully unaware that his jacket was a different colour to his pants.

A sudden movement in his peripheral vision made House glance up and saw that the seat next to him had been taken by a young man, seemingly in his late thirties.

"What are you playing?" the man asked him, and for some reason, House was compelled to answer.

"_Sims,_" he answered.

The man grinned. "God, that's addictive. I always end up killing mine. It's a miracle I have children, let alone that I'm a doctor."

House grinned back. "If they complain too much I stick them in a room, remove the door and set it on fire."

"Serves the bastards right," the other man chuckled, then offered his hand. "Holden."

"House."

Andrew Holden's eyes widened. "Oh my God. _House? _ The Doctor House?"

"That's what the name tag says," House quipped and Holden grinned.

"This is an amazing coincidence. I've been a fan of your work for years, I mean House stories are legendary at these things! Is it true you haven't been to a conference in fifteen years?"

"Yeah," House admitted proudly. "Why bother? Any important information gained can be Googled; no one else will hire me so I don't have to kiss ass; and I always spend the entire time wishing I was... well, this," he grinned holding up his PSP.

Holden smiled. "Don't we all. But actually, there's someone-"

"Andrew!"

Both men turned and House saw a tall red-haired woman entering the patio and she beckoned to Holden urgently.

"There's people looking for you inside. Like, now."

Andrew nodded. "Thanks, Becca. I'm coming."

He stood up and shook House's hand again. "It was great to meet you."

"You too," House replied.

"There's really someone I'd like you to see," Holden began but House interrupted.

"No thanks, I'm out of here. My boss said I only had to stick this thing out for two hours and my sentence is up... after I steal another handful of free mini-quiches."

Holden seemed about to reply but House turned abruptly and limped off, eager to get back to his hotel room and go to bed.

Becca impatiently pulled Andrew toward the party as he stood watching House leave.

"Come on, people remember? We cornered Dr. Underwood, you can't miss the chance to meet him."

"Becca, that was _House_," Andrew informed her and Becca stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.

"You didn't mention Allison to him, did you?" she asked sharply and Andrew was surprised.

"No, I was about to when you interrupted. Why?"

Becca hesitated and shook her head. "Don't worry."

She led him inside and pointed him towards a group of doctors including Dr. Underwood, and Becca smiled charmingly as she introduced Andrew. They made conversation for a few moments and in a pause in the discussion, Andrew saw Cameron pass by.

"Allison!"

She turned to him expectantly. "Hey, what's up?" she smiled.

"Come here," Andrew gestured pulling her into the group. "Allison Cameron, meet William Underwood," he introduced them and Cameron smiled at Underwood as she shook his hand.  
"It's such an honour to meet you, Dr. Underwood. I'm so glad to finally have the opportunity to meet you. I mean, it is the whole point of this weekend," she smiled and Underwood thanked her warmly.

"Allison spent four years working for House," Andrew boasted and Cameron blushed slightly as Underwood and the other doctors in earshot looked impressed.

"Which reminds me," he said suddenly, turning to her. "What's House's specialty again?"

Cameron seemed surprised by the question. "Uh, nephrology and infectious diseases. Why?"

"It just struck me as odd that the first conference House comes to in fifteen years in an immunological one," Andrew shrugged and Cameron paled.

"_What_?" she demanded.

Andrew seemed surprised by her reaction. "Uh, yeah. Didn't you know he was here? He just left."

Cameron's head swam at the knowledge that she'd been in the same room as House for the past two hours and hadn't known it.

"Excuse me," she said hastily, and hurried towards the exit.

Becca quickly hastened after her and caught her friend by the arm. "Allie," she said but Cameron turned to her, tears in her eyes.

"I have to see him, Becca. I have to," she said hoarsely.

Becca gripped her firmly by the arms. "Is that really such a good idea? I know how much you hurt right now, and seeing him again could make it worse," she warned gently.

Cameron smiled tearily. "I know. But I _have _to see him. I have to know he's okay."

Becca smiled and nodded. "Ok," she said in understanding and Cameron whirled around as walked as quickly as she could out of the room without running, picking up her long skirt as she did so.

Cameron burst out of the room and hurried towards the exit. As she entered the fresh air, she stopped, her heart in her throat and looked around wildly for House, fearing she might be too late and he was gone.

And then she saw a tall figure, only maybe ten yards away heading towards the row of cabs, a cane in his hand. Cameron tried to call out 'Greg', but her tongue stumbled on the 'Gr' sound, so she settled for the less-phonically challenging,

"House!"

Ten yards away, as House made his way to a cab to take him back to the hotel a sudden voice made him stop dead.

It couldn't be.... he turned, staring in the direction the voice had come from. And then he saw her, standing on top of the stairs leading up to the building he had just left. Her long dark hair in loose curls, her body draped in a pale, figure-hugging dress and staring right at him.

Without saying anything, House began to head towards her, just as she hurried down the stairs towards him. He could tell immediately she was crying and the second she was within arm's length, he'd pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck; one hand on her back, the other in her hair. She was thinner, he could feel that immediately, but she was real, she was in his arms, _his _Cameron. And his world was right again.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. I hope no one's too disappointed with how this turned out. The big twist is coming next chapter, I promise.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

When Cameron awoke the next morning, for a moment she couldn't think what felt different. Suddenly, as the memories of the night before came back to her she bolted upright, scanning her hotel room.

It was empty, which puzzled her for a moment and then she pushed her hair back and spotted a note on the pillow next to her, in familiar handwriting that made her heart ache.

"BRB- gone to check out of the hotel room I'm not planning on using the next 2 days. Borrowed ur room key. Do NOT get up!!!"

Cameron smiled, and she had to take deep steadying breaths to stop herself from crying again. The sound of a key turning in the door made her look up and she smiled as House entered the room dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt, tossed his duffel bag and backpack in a corner and threw himself down onto the bed, kissing Cameron deeply.

"Hi," he smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Hi."

He ran his fingers along her jaw softly. "This is probably a bad idea, right?"

"Definitely a bad idea," Cameron nodded. "But did we ever have any good ideas?"

House thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. Having a lot of sex was a _great _idea," he replied and Cameron laughed.

House clambered back into the bed and Cameron immediately snuggled up to his side, her head on his chest like she had a thousand times before.

He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I've missed your laugh."

Cameron smiled sadly. "I missed you."

"You didn't _really _want to hear Underwood speak, did you?" he asked her and she looked up at him with a smile.

"It'll probably be on youtube eventually," she grinned and House kissed her.

It was Saturday afternoon before House finally turned to her and studied her carefully.

"You're thinner."

Cameron smiled slightly. "So are you."

"Yes, but you didn't need to be thinner."

"Neither did you," she argued back lightly and House sighed.

They were both silent for awhile and then House frowned at the ceiling, remembering something he'd been wondering for the past six months.

"Did Wilson give you the whole _Twilight _talk too?"

Cameron looked at him in surprise. "What? When?"

"After you left, once he found out what happened. Did he give you a whole speech about us, Bella and Edward?"

Cameron laughed. "He compared us to Bella and Edward? Really? Something you want to tell me there, Greg?"

House smirked. "Not really because in his analogy, I'm pretty sure you were Edward."

Cameron was even more puzzled than before. "Ok, explain. Exactly _how _are we like Bella and Edward?"

House hesitated for a moment. Suddenly he wasn't sure if mentioning Wilson's theory was such a great idea, given that it primarily dealt with the issue that had separated them in the first place.

"I don't remember it that well... something about Bella's lack of maternal instinct and Edward's baby being worth dying for, because it was his baby and blah, blah, blah."

Cameron, knowing _Twilight _as well as she did could guess what Wilson's point had been and smiled slightly.

She rolled over onto her stomach and rested her chin on House's chest as he looked down at her.

"I don't think it's that easy," she murmured.

House sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Why didn't I marry you when I had the chance?" he asked and Cameron grinned, although her eyes had filled with tears.

"Because you think marriage is stupid," she answered and House sheepishly nodded.

"Right."

House gently wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. "You know I hate it when you cry," he said softly and she smiled.

"You forget that not all tears are sad tears."

"Are _these_ sad tears?" he asked pointedly and she shrugged.

"Mostly."

"Then it's justified," he replied and Cameron smiled.

"I'm starving, do you want to order room service?" she asked him abruptly, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Uh, sure," House agreed slightly mystified as she moved away to call down for room service and then dressed in shorts and a tank top.

House had no idea what she was doing, but let her have a few moments as she ordered the food and then sat on the end of the bed and picked up her brush.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she began brushing her hair.

"Nothing," she replied and House rolled his eyes.

"Allison."

Cameron let the brush fall to her lap and she buried her head in her hands. House frowned in concern, and he got up hastily, pulling on the jeans that were on the floor as he limped over to sit next to her and forced her to look at him.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked, alarmed by the expression on her face.

She swallowed hard and shook her head wordlessly, but closed her eyes as House firmly gripped her hand in his.

"It's just... the last six months have been..."

"Hell," House finished helpfully and she nodded.

"There's been so many times I came _this _close to calling you, but I couldn't because if I spoke to you... it wouldn't really help at all. And now you're here, and I'm here, and seeing you... it's like nothing's changed and I miss that, and I'm reminding myself that we broke up for a reason, however much it sucks and then you're talking about marriage which you don't even believe in!"

She was rambling and House interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I know," he said simply.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered and House pulled her against him.

"Me too," he replied softly.

By the time the food eventually came, Cameron was a lot calmer and as they ate, she changed the subject.

"When do you leave?"

House paused slightly, he'd been trying to forget that he had to leave, that he couldn't stay with Cameron forever in the hotel room.

"The plane leaves at four o'clock tomorrow evening. You?"

"After that," Cameron smiled slightly.

"So what's new?" House asked lightly and Cameron couldn't help but laugh slightly at the question.

"What's new?" she repeated and when House merely looked at her expectantly, sighed thoughtfully.

"Uh, let's see... what's new.... I found a mistake in _Harry Potter _five," she offered and House stared at her in amazement.

"_That's _the most exciting thing that's happened in the past six months? You've re-read a book you've read a million times before and found a mistake?"

Cameron nodded, and smiled smugly. "And you're dying to know what it is now, aren't you?"

House rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it which Cameron took as a 'yes.'

"They skip a day," she explained and House frowned.

"How on _earth _could you find that out?" he demanded.

Cameron shrugged as she explained. "Easy. They always catch the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, right? And book five is set from summer of 1995 to the summer of 96; but September 1st in 1995 is a Saturday. But in the book, it says "the next day" and they went and had breakfast and got their timetables for the day and Ron says it's the worst _Monday _he'd ever seen. They go straight from Saturday to Monday!"

House stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "You've clearly had _way_ too much time on your hands."

"Yes, I have," she admitted.

A sudden rustling sound made them both turn towards the door, and Cameron frowned as she saw a slip of paper being passed under the door. Getting off the bed and going to pick it up, she read it once and smiled.

"What is it?" House asked.

"It's from my friend Becca," Cameron explained handing him the note.

It simply read "I'll take notes of Underwood's talk for you. BTW, do I get to meet him??????"

House grinned. "A fan. Cool. Who's Becca?"

"I work with her," Cameron replied. "She's become a really good friend."

"She knows?"

Cameron nodded. "She knows. Everything. She was really nice from the moment I started, and then two weeks later found me having a huge breakdown in the bathroom. It went from there."

House frowned in concern. "Breakdown?"

She smiled at his worried frown. "Yeah. I... I was having a bad day. Actually, I've had a lot of bad days. But Becca's really helped me get through them."

"Remind me to thank her then," House said softly, and kissed her.

********

Cameron had to check out of her room by two o'clock on Sunday, and she had pre-arranged to meet Becca and Andrew in the lobby just after two. But as she and House rode the elevator down to the lobby to meet them, Cameron felt like she was about to throw up. Part of this was because she didn't really know how to introduce her old boss (and boyfriend) to her new boss; and secondly, because she knew that a second goodbye with House was looming in the immediate future, and truthfully, the first one had been bad enough.

Luckily, Becca didn't wait for an introduction. The minute Cameron and House were within arm's length of where she was standing, she stuck out her hand to shake House's.

"Hi, I'm Becca Fletcher. It's nice to meet you," she smiled and House was taken aback for a moment, before he recovered and shook the hand she was offering.

"You too."

Becca then turned to Cameron with a smile. "You didn't miss much, Al. Seriously, Underwood was the _only _thing I paid attention to."

Cameron grinned at her friend. "So, you had a productive weekend then?"

"Sure, I bought six pairs of shoes," Becca replied and the two women laughed.

"Becca has more shoes than I do," Cameron explained to House who gaped in mock astonishment.

"Impossible!"

"Shut up," she smirked at him and Becca watched them with a smile.

"What does Andrew know?" Cameron demanded suddenly of Becca, wondering how her friend had explained her absence all weekend to their boss.

Becca shrugged dismissively. "I said that you met up with House and were catching up over the weekend. He bought it."

"Catching up?" House repeated thoughtfully. "Well, that's one way to put it," he smirked down at Cameron, who blushed.

"Will you shut up?" she laughed.

When Andrew came down and they had checked out of the hotel, Cameron hastily informed Becca that she was going with House to the airport, whilst Andrew was hailing a cab.

"Sure," Becca agreed immediately. "We'll meet you in the airport cafeteria, okay?"

Cameron nodded in acknowledgment as the four of them climbed into the cab. When they arrived at the airport, Becca and Andrew took Cameron's bags for her as she and House headed to his gate.

"I'm not sure whether to thank Cuddy or be mad at her," House admitted as they neared the gate.

Cameron smiled. "I know what you mean, but I think you should thank her. You don't do it enough," she grinned and House made a face.

"She has to earn them," he replied.

House sighed and pulled Cameron into his arms, where they stood for a long moment.

"How are you going on the whole not-crying thing?" he asked after a minute and Cameron chuckled against his chest.

"That's not helping," she muttered in return and House smiled slightly before pulling away.

"So... same rules as before?" he asked heavily and she nodded reluctantly.

"Same rules. No contact," she agreed.

"Why did we decide on that?" House frowned and Cameron gestured between them.

"Because if we keep doing _this _it's not really a break up, is it?"

"Rachel and Ross hung out after _they _broke up," House pointed out.  
"Ross slept with someone else."

"They were on a break," House argued and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"We're not getting into this again. You have to get on the plane," she said firmly and House pouted.

"Fine."

He made to turn away and then abruptly turned back, kissing Cameron with such force she almost fell over.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered quietly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Say hi to everyone for me."

"No," House refused, but relented as she stared him down. "Fine. Have a safe flight."

"You too."

With one last kiss, House headed for the gate. Cameron, forbidding herself to cry, stood at the window and watched until the plane moved away from the terminal and began to taxi down the runway. Feeling suddenly lost, she turned and headed for the cafeteria to meet Becca and Andrew to kill the time until their own plane was due to leave. She hadn't gone far though, when she saw Becca coming towards her smiling gently. That was all that was needed for Cameron to sheepishly burst into half-tears, half-laughter as Becca embraced her comfortingly.

"You okay, hon?"

"No," Cameron sniffled but laughed in spite of herself.

Becca smiled knowingly. "Come on, let's go home."

Cameron nodded and pulled out her phone. "Ok, hang on. I just want to send Lisa text."

When House disembarked from the plane at Newark airport, he was surprised to find not only Wilson but Cuddy waiting for him. He'd pre-arranged for Wilson to pick him up, but Cuddy's presence was a complete surprise.

"You knew she'd be there," was how he greeted them accusingly the second he was in earshot.

Wilson nodded sheepishly yet unapologetically, but House was surprised when Cuddy seemed exasperated with him.

"Yes I knew she'd be there," she replied. "Although when I planned this, I was hoping you'd _talk, _not spend the whole weekend having sex!"

House was confused for a moment then had a realisation. "She called you?"

"Text message," Cuddy clarified. "Seriously House, was _this _the best idea?"

"No, but it was fun," House said lightly and Cuddy merely glared at him. "We did talk," House assured her as the three of them headed to the baggage claim.

"Really?" Cuddy asked.

"How did it go?" Wilson asked his friend.

House was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. She still loves me."

Wilson and Cuddy rolled their eyes. "Of course she does, you idiot!"

"She's single," House added quietly and Wilson looked at him carefully.

"Yeah..."

House shrugged. "I know the whole reason we broke up is so she can have the stuff I can't give her.... but I'm glad she's not seeing anyone," he admitted.

"It's only been six months," Cuddy said gently. "You know Allison. After her husband she didn't date for years."

House nodded. "I know. But I just... don't like the idea of her being with anyone else."

Cuddy was tempted for a moment to remind him, again, that it had been his idea and the point of them breaking up was for her to be with someone else. But she refrained, following a pointed look from Wilson.

"Are you glad you went?" she asked instead.

"Definitely," House replied.

Wilson and Cuddy exchanged faint smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: HOUSE MD and its characters are not mine. Because if they were, Cameron would not have left.**

**AN. So here it is, the last chapter of my longest ever story! (Length wise, not chapter wise). Of course, I had to have a happy ending, otherwise it's just sad. It may be a bit clichéd and obvious the way I did it, but it's happy isn't it? Hope you enjoyed, I promise my next story won't be as angst-ridden.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Have you got enough candy?"

House made a big show of inspecting the large junk-food laden bags he was holding in his hand.

"Uh.... I'm not sure actually. Maybe I should get more chocolate?" he suggested innocently, pretending to turn back to the store.

"I was joking," Wilson said hastily and House smirked as he tossed the bags into Wilson's backseat.

House and Wilson could both tell something had been different about House in the past three months, or ten weeks to be specific, since he and Cameron had spent the weekend together in Boston. He still missed Cameron more than anything, and thought about her frequently, wondering where she was, how she was and whether she missed him. But seeing Cameron again had put some of the life back into him, privately because the experience of that weekend had given him hope for similar weekends in the future.

Again, Cuddy was stressing that House's reaction had not been the one she was hoping for, but House ignored her. He was actually hoping for further medical conferences to attend, an experience he had never had before.

It was late October, nearly Halloween, and House and Wilson had stopped at the store on the way to House's condo. House was conning a home-cooked meal out of his best friend, luring him with the promise of a _Glee _marathon, thanks to the effort of House's TiVo. House had to admit he had only initially begun watching the show because he knew Cameron would love it, and liked the idea of her watching the show wherever she was, at the same time he was watching it.

When Wilson had mentioned that he'd stop at the store on the way, because House's kitchen never had any food in it; House had leapt (not literally) at the opportunity to do his Halloween shopping.

"How many trick-or-treater's are you expecting?" Wilson demanded as they left the parking lot.

"It's not all for them," House answered and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"If Allison could see you now," he muttered, then grimaced inwardly. House still didn't like Cameron being mentioned. "Sorry," he apologised.

House said nothing and the rest of the ride to the condo was in silence.

The first thing that caught House's attention as he entered the condo and headed for the kitchen to dump the bags of candy in the pantry, was the blinking red light on the answering machine.

"Hey, somebody loves me!" he commented to Wilson as his friend entered the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"It's probably Chase or Foreman about your patient," Wilson replied pointedly.

Chase and Foreman had called him twice whilst they were at the supermarket, but House had ignored them.

Just as he ignored Wilson's comment now as he pressed play, hoping to hear anyone's voice other than his mother's.

"Hi..." a voice said cautiously and House paled, his hand gripping the counter-top and Wilson turned and froze, his mouth agape.

Cameron's voice was hesitant, and strangely hoarse, but House thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

There was a pause and then her voice came over the machine again. "I know we said no contact, but... I really had to call you. I don't know.... I'm glad I didn't have to actually talk to you, because this is hard enough to say as it is.... but I wish I didn't have to tell you over the phone."

House's heart was in his throat. News she didn't want to tell him over the phone?

"House?"

Wilson was puzzled as House abruptly reached forward and stopped the message from playing.

"Don't you want to know why she's calling?" Wilson demanded, who was dying to know why Cameron had suddenly broken the rules.

House was still pale as he faced Wilson.

"She's dating someone."

Wilson hesitated uncertainly. "Really? You think so?"

"News she doesn't want to tell me over the phone? What else could it be?" he asked, feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut.

Wilson was sympathetic as he watched House. "House, you don't know that. It could be anything!"

House was in a daze. If he was right, and Cameron had rung to tell him personally that she was dating... it was something she would do; to save him the pain of finding out from perhaps Chase or Foreman, or even Wilson or Cuddy. If she was dating someone else, if another man was getting to hold her and kiss her and love her and be worthy of her love.... he had actually lost her forever. And his world was empty and dark once again, extinguished the dim light that had been glowing the past three months.

Wilson took pity on House, but not enough to deny his own curiosity as to the purpose of Cameron's call, and he pressed play to resume the message.

"Greg... I'm pregnant."

Wilson choked on his own saliva at that, and House remained oddly still.

"Ten weeks pregnant, to be specific," Cameron continued over the machine, giving a half sob- half laugh. "And.... I know this has kind of screwed everything up... but I'm having the baby. Which I guess wouldn't surprise you."

House closed his eyes, to avoid Wilson's stunned look of disbelief. He could hear, and almost see Cameron crying and trying to stifle the tears.

"I'm not ringing to ask for anything," she went on. "I hope you don't think I'm trying to guilt you into anything. But I thought you had the right to know. I love you.... and I miss you. I hope you're safe, and that you're ok."

There was another moment of silence, an odd sound as though Cameron had been about to say something else and then stopped herself, and then she hung up and the condo became completely silent.

"Did- did you know about this?" House asked Wilson hoarsely.

Wilson looked surprised at the question and House's implication as he shook his head. "What? No of course not. House, you know Cameron wouldn't tell anyone before she'd told you."

House ran his hands through his hair and limped his way over to his couch, burying his face in his hands. He looked up as Wilson sat down beside him and handed him a beer.

"What are you going to do?" he asked after a moment and House had no answer.

"I don't know," he admitted.

They sat there for a long time, _Glee _and dinner completely forgotten; until there was a sudden knock on the door. Wilson got up to answer it, and seconds later, Chase and Foreman entered the living room.

"What are you doing here?" House asked them.

"We tried calling you, but you didn't answer," Chase explained. "We figured out what's wrong with the patient; but he's going to need a new liver. Cuddy's put him on the list."

House nodded dumbly, and Chase frowned observantly. "House, are you okay?"

Wilson hesitated, glanced at House for an instant then answered for him.

"Allison just called. She's pregnant."

Chase and Foreman's jaws dropped instantly.

"Oh my god!" Chase said in shock. They were both aware that Cameron and House had slept together (frequently, as House had boasted) during the conference.

"What are you going to do?" Chase asked.

"Are you sure it's yours?" Foreman enquired impulsively and insensitively and House glared at him furiously.

"Sorry," he apologised hastily but House continued to glower at him.

An awkward silence fell, Chase, Foreman and Wilson exchanging uneasy glances as House remained lost in his thoughts.

"Well, this is ironic," Chase finally volunteered and Wilson quickly stifled a laugh.

"House, you only have two choices," he said to his friend practically. "Either you're involved or you're not."

House stared at Wilson for a moment. "Thank you for that. Here I was thinking I had lack of options," he said sarcastically.

House sighed and stood up. "I need to think," he muttered, and left the room, heading for the bedroom.

Finally alone, House sat on the bed and waited for his brain to sort out the million and one thoughts swimming around his head. He just couldn't comprehend the idea that Cameron was _pregnant. _With _his _child.

What was it that he'd said to Cameron, so many months ago?

"I'm pretty sure the idea of parenthood is supposed to inspire something other than fear and boredom... I can't overcome the fear, not even for you."

House would be lying if he didn't admit he'd entertained himself over the past three months, envisioning many more meetings and weekends like they'd had in Boston. They'd given him some small hope, something to hold out for, that he might even get a glimpse of Cameron again. But now those visions were different….

Wilson was right, House admitted to himself. He had two choices, either to be involved or to walk away. Both options seemed impossible though.

If he was involved, yes, that would mean getting Cameron back and House had found out the hard way he couldn't live without her. But it would also mean facing his biggest fear- parenthood. This was the whole reason they had broken up, because House knew he couldn't fact that fear and was trying to spare Cameron the pain of finding that out for herself.

But if he walked away…. House could just picture it now, being at some medical conference somewhere, seeing Cameron across the room… but not being speaking to her. If he walked away now, it was forever. Abandoning his child would sever all contact with Cameron forever, she'd have nothing to do with him if he stayed away; she wouldn't do that to their child… or herself.

A sudden realization gripped House and he actually felt as though he might throw up for a moment. This was _their _child- his and Cameron's. And if he chose to walk away, that wouldn't stop Cameron from one day, maybe moving on. And then someone else would get to not only be with Cameron and love and be loved by her, but raise, love and be loved by _his _child.

Wilson jumped from his spot on the couch as House abruptly entered the living room. House was momentarily startled as he looked around and saw that Foreman and Chase had been replaced by Cuddy.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of her.

"Chase and Foreman called me," she explained. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

House wearily sat down next to Wilson on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Yes... no.... I don't know," he admitted with a groan.

Cuddy watched him sympathetically. "Well, what's your thought process?" she asked, matter of factly.

House sighed. "I've never wanted kids," he began and Wilson and Cuddy exchanged wary looks.

"I know. Heard the whole speech about that," Wilson replied, wondering where this was going.

"But it's _Allison,_" he continued, stressing her name and Cuddy smiled, hoping against hope that House would come to the decision she was hoping for.

House didn't speak for a long time, and then finally he raised his head and met Wilson's gaze.

"Where is she?" he asked hoarsely.

Cuddy burst into tears of relief, but Wilson remained cautious, knowing his friend.

"House... are you sure? Because you can't give Allison your word about this and then back out later."

House nodded. "I know that. And honestly? I'm terrified. I can't even think straight," he admitted.

"But it's been bad enough knowing she's out there somewhere, and I couldn't be with her. But knowing she's out there with a baby... _our _baby... I may not be ready to be a father, but I'm not going to let someone else raise my kid," he swore and Wilson grinned at Cuddy.

"She's in San Francisco," Cuddy informed him gleefully and House was startled.

"San Francisco? As in California?" he demanded in disbelief. "Wow... I really did send her crazy, didn't I?"

Wilson chuckled as he wrote Cameron's address on a piece of paper and handed it to House. "Here you go. And Lisa and I both reserve to kick your ass if you don't do right by Allison," he said and House nodded.

"Make yourself useful and call the airport for me will you? I want a seat on the first flight to California in the morning," he called over his shoulder as he stood up and limped off to the bedroom to pack.

******

Cameron gazed at her computer screen without even seeing it, feeling as though she might throw up. Of course, being that she was ten weeks pregnant, that wasn't unusual in the last few weeks, but this was more to do with nerves than pregnancy.

Ever since she had finally worked up the courage to call House the previous afternoon, she'd been a mess. She'd actually discovered she was pregnant four days ago... well, five now, but it taken her so long to work up the courage to call House. She knew that this really wasn't news you wanted to tell over the phone, let alone in a message on the answering machine, but Cameron was sure that if House had answered, she would have broken down.

Now, she jumped every time the phone rang or her cell phone buzzed, waiting for House to call. And then of course, there was the chance that he may not call, he might simply not contact her and leave his silence as his answer. Or, Cameron had realised about three o'clock that morning, there was the possibility he'd never gotten the message. If he'd had a bad day at work, House had the unfortunate habit of simply deleting any messages on the machine without hearing them. When they'd been together, it had driven Cameron nuts.

Not even Becca knew about the baby yet, Cameron had successfully been passing it off as the flu since she'd done the test, and she wasn't in a hurry to tell anyone else until she'd heard something from House. Cameron knew she should calm down, the stress of worrying wasn't good for her or the baby, but she couldn't help herself. This was _House's _baby, the love of her life; this was everything she had dreamed about for a long time, and something she thought she'd never have.

Cameron's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door and she got to her feet slowly. She had no idea who it could be, but just wanted to make them go away and leave her with her thoughts. Her head swam as she opened the front door and found House standing on her doorstep, staring back at her.

"Greg!" she gasped, and threw herself into his arms.

"Hi," he murmured into her ear, pulling away to look at her. "How are you?"

"Pregnant," was all Cameron's shocked brain could think of to respond with and she mentally kicked herself as House smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I caught that."

She grimaced in embarrassment and ran her hands through her hair. "That was stupid. It's just... you're here. In San Francisco. How did you know where I was?"

"I asked Wilson," he explained. "Although I thought he was giving me a fake address at first. I mean... _California?"_

Cameron chuckled and ushered him inside.

"So... you're here," she said slowly, looking at him fearfully.

"Yeah," House replied, drinking her in.

"What does that mean?" she whispered and House took a step forward, tossing his cane onto her couch and taking her hands in his.

"It means... I don't want to think of anyone else raising our child with you."

Cameron smiled, but she seemed hesitant.

"What is it?" House pressed.

"I just want to make sure that you're in this for the right reasons," she whispered.

House knew what she was thinking and nodded. "Look... Allie... I'm not going to lie to you. I have no idea what I'm doing here and the idea scares the crap out of me. But I love you."

House had a sudden flashback to Wilson's _Twilight _theory and rolled his eyes. "I guess Wilson was right," he admitted. "It's different to say you don't want children when there's no children involved. I'm not saying I'm excited... but I'm going to be with you and this baby," he promised.

A tear ran down Cameron's cheek and she beamed happily as House pulled her close.

"Don't tell Wilson I said he was right," House said and she laughed.

"I know you don't feel ready for this," she told him gently. "But I really think you're going to be a great Dad," she choked on a sob.

House smiled. To him, the idea just seemed ludicrous; but now that he was here with Cameron, it didn't seem so scary.

"Maybe it turns out the fact that I love you is enough," he murmured, cupping her face and she smiled tearily.

"Yes, too bad you didn't figure that out eleven months ago," she retorted and House grimaced.

"Thank you, I think we've established the irony of this situation. Even Chase managed _that _one!"

Cameron laughed and House sighed.

"Will you come home?" he asked her softly and Cameron pretended to think about it.

"Yes," she nodded happily, and House immediately leaned down and kissed her.

The idea that there was a part of him and Cameron growing inside her was the most terrifying thought House had ever had; but he finally had Cameron back in his arms- forever.

Finally, all was right in the world.


End file.
